ALICE Y EL ANILLO
by geme1
Summary: El virus T ha salido de control y es su deber combatir a los infectados para que no salga de las fronteras de la ciudad, Alice se enfrasca en una batalla interminable con criaturas oscuras, sin darse cuenta que ya no son mutaciones de esa infección...
1. ALICE 1

Bien, se que tengo muchas historias del Señor de los anillos, pero hay un millón de posibilidades en esta historia, yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes…en ninguna de mis historias de hecho, pero tengo muchas dudas sobre varios crossover y la cuestión aquí es ¿Qué haría Alice en la tierra media?

Bueno veremos cómo nos sale... espero y les guste esta historia, es el primer capítulo, aunque un inicio no tan al principio como las otras que llevo…aunque teniendo en cuenta que la dama cambia muchas cosas con el simple hecho de aparecer ahí.

XXXXXXXXX

RESIDENT 1: ¿MUTACION?

El cielo adornaba la brisa ajena a las detonaciones que se escuchaban en aquel denso bosque, ahí una mujer de porte reacio y facciones finas se engalanaba de manera maestra entre movimientos marciales ante las criaturas delante de ella.

No sabía en qué momento habia salido a un bosque tan espeso como el que se encontraba a su alrededor, pero no podía hacer mucho…esas criaturas eran peor de feas que cualquier zombi visto hasta el momento… ¿mutación del virus "t"? se cuestionó al dar el último golpe.

A su alrededor un sinfín de cadáveres se apilaban lastimosamente, hablando en un lenguaje ajeno a cualquiera escuchado, Alice era la más fuerte de los guardias de Umbrella además de ser la más inteligente, ya no sintiéndose humana salió del área de experimentación cuando el agente "t" empezó a invadir la ciudad, yendo a acabar la amenaza…matar era su oficio.

Coloco sus armas en sus fundas, cada una de manera rápida en sus ataduras en cada pierna, su vestimenta no notaba ningún daño por la pelea anterior, una malla negra cubría su blusa sin mangas naranja, varios cordones daban evidencia de lo cargada que estaba de armamento, además del pantalón preparado para el momento.

Pateo un ser que se atravesó en su camino, eran un estorbo para ella…se acercó con cuidado para examinarlo más de cerca…cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho mutado en este era diferente, algo no estaba bien…empezando con el hecho que se encontraba en un bosque.

-Maldición-gruño al escuchar algo un poco más lejos de donde estaba, con pasos cuidadosos siguió un ruido extraño….moviéndose con cuidado aquel antes denso bosque disminuía a cada paso, dejando ver un valle frente a ella, aun con su mano atenta a cualquier cambio…el ruido excesivo se escuchaba un poco adelante, una gran loma le tapaba la vista de lo que fuera a ver…un rio se podía escuchar.

Una gran estructura se alzó majestuosa, era lo que más le llamo la atención, sin embargo una larga espada corto su camino, palabras extrañas salieron de la voz detrás de ella, quien alzo las manos al sentir lo frio que era en verdad el metal…quería verificar si era un aliado o enemigo.

De nuevo la voz se escuchó al no obtener respuesta de ella, quien solo frunció el ceño pues como era posible que no notara que no era de esas tierra -¿Hablas Oestron?-cuestiono la voz ahora si entendiendo el mensaje.

-Hablo Ingles- gruño la mujer al ver a su captor, era un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios…pero su vestimenta era la que más le causaba problemas, era rustica casi como la edad media, el hombre miro con asombro quien era la intrusa.

-Eres una mujer-declaro el hombre al pasarse la mano en la cabeza y ser víctima de esa mirada verde profundo, su vestimenta era algo que no veía en la tierra media…además de ese objeto negro que se colocaba en la pierna.

-Que inteligente-susurro la mujer sin aprecio a sus gestos –Quien eres-cuestiono cruelmente al encarar al que antes era su captor (aunque sabía que si hubiera querido eso no habia sido problema).

-Mi Señora…es acaso que no es de aquí –suspiro el caballero al guardar su arma, los tiempos ahora eran más violentos que antes...aunque era una sorpresa encontrar a dicha chica entre la maleza, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban…pero el arquear la ceja de la intrusa le hizo notar que en verdad no sabía –Mi nombre es Théodred, primer Mariscal de la marca-dijo con apresuro al escuchar de nuevo el cuerno sonar, el Vado de Insen estaba siendo atacado…no tenía tiempo que perder en asegurar a una extraña extranjera en tierras de Rohan –Mi señora será mejor que subamos –apunto a lo lejos un Islote, aun enojado por caer en la trampa de Saruman.

Alice noto que el hombre la tomo del brazo en un intento de ponerla a salvo, esto ocasionó que se zafara de manera brusca aun sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su frio rostro –Yo puedo caminar sola-aclaro a un caballero sorprendido por la reacción tensa de dicha extranjera, pero no le tomo importancia al verse flanqueado en distintas direcciones por el enemigo.

En unas ordenes desesperadas hizo que su gente soportara de manera sorpresiva, ante el ataque incesante del que eran presos – Grimbold encárgate del rio-ordeno al grupo que se dispersaba al dar sus órdenes –Tu mujer será mejor que te alejes…los Uruk-hai no tendrán piedad aunque seas una dama – ordeno sin girar a verla.

-Mi Nombre es Alice –dijo la mujer con decisión al ver que en verdad estaban rodeados, mirando a su alrededor las mil maneras en las cuales acabar con el enemigo –con esa orden has cavado tu tumba Théodred –su fría voz resumió lo que pudo notar en tan poco tiempo…este error costaría muchas vidas…y esas mutaciones del virus "t" estaban viniendo…sea cual sea ese lugar en el que se encontraban.

El primer mariscal iba a replicar, cuando se vio envuelto en una pelea a muerte contra los seres oscuros que servían a Saruman, que venían uno tras uno, caían dos y venían cuatro, sin embargo aun asi su sorpresa no se atenuó al ver la manera de pelear de la que creyó una indefensa Señora, pues ante sus ojos una manera de defenderse nueva se abría paso.

Alice sabía que no era momento de desperdiciar su armamento, no sabiendo cuando podía llegar a obtener un repuesto, opto por seguir la corriente de lo que fuera la manera que estaban peleando…tomo dos espadas de algunos soldados caídos, mientras otras quitaba de sus inertes dueños para colocarlas en sus costados, al acomodarse sus respectivas fundas, por si era arrebatada alguna de las que trajera.

Cerro los ojos ante los gritos de guerra de los mutantes y los hombres a su alrededor, fue ahí que por primera vez, aun ajena a que no se encontraba en su mundo, hizo uso de todo lo que tenía en si, para poder salir de esta, en un movimiento maestro con dos espadas, degolló y cerceno a los incautos mutantes ante los ojos incrédulos de los hombres ahí presente.

Cadáveres sangrientos y semi orcos huían de la vista de la mujer que creyeron en un inicio ser la más indefensa, saltos amplios y mirada fría se clavaba en sus enemigos sin piedad, patadas limpias y cortes certeros hacían notar lo cruel que podía ser un mortal….Théodred agradeció internamente que estuviera de su lado, no sabiendo si esas habilidades en manos enemigas seria su perdición.

-No te distraigas- la voz de la mujer resonó en las espaldas del aturdido mariscal, era algo como un regaño a su propia persona….aunque trago grueso al ver que en efecto estaría muerto sin la oportuna intervención de dicha dama, quien no perdía su gesto frio a pesar de estar manchado de sangre negra…como si ese escenario fuera algo normal para la mujer.

-¡Reúnanse!-grito al ver que la ayuda ya venía, muchos de los semi orcos huían despavoridos de las fauces incansables del arma mortal que significaba la más insignificante a su vista, quien no se detenía a pesar de la orden del mariscal, aprovechando el miedo ya fundando en corazones oscuros.

Por primera vez Lurtz, capitán de las huestes enemigas tuvo la necesidad de hacer que su gente se desplegaba, se preparaba para afrontar a Saruman, pero sabiendo que Rohan se haría más fuerte con su ayuda en camino….maldijo a la mujer cuyos ojos verdes se posaron en él, como sabiendo quien era….tuvo miedo, miro mil maneras de morir lenta y dolorosa, superando por mucho el dolor con el que siempre carga después de su creación.

Su nariz goteaba lentamente de su vital liquido corrompido, como si fuera la orden de la mortal cuya mirada fría no apartaba, aun a pesar de seguir en batalla, siendo apoyada por los Rohirrim, ahí en la batalla del Vado de Isen lo que fue una trampa hecha por Saruman, marco la primera victoria para los pueblos libres.

Lo que pintaba ser algo del que no saldría, Théodred agradeció profundamente a los valares lo que fuera que haya hecho la mujer para que huyeran los sirvientes de la mano blanca, el cielo prometía mucho en aquel lugar…donde el primer mariscal de la marca partía rumbo a su hogar, aun con ese punto asegurado para su rey.

Alice limpio esas espadas de la sangre negra, ignorando las miradas de sumo respeto que le lanzaban aquellos que vieron sus hazañas, encerrada en su mundo…esas criaturas tenían mente propia…diferente a los zombis que vio antes –Mi Señora Alice-menciono el mariscal –será un honor presentarla ante mi rey-

Alice frunció el ceño ante el ofrecimiento -¿Dónde estoy?-se cuestionó al ver que en verdad necesitaba saber esa verdad, el hombre solo la miro extrañado, mientras caminaba, dejándose llevar por el hombre delante de ella….los soldados caídos eran ayudados y muchos se hacían un lado con respeto al par que iba a un lugar seguro.

-Está en las tierras de Rohan- contesto de lo más normal, manteniendo su porte ante lo frio que le hablaba la "delicada" mujer, quien a pesar de la suciedad…ya limpias sus espadas las guardaba en sus fundas colocadas en la espalda…por primera vez notaba los extraños artefactos que traía consigo.

-¿Rohan?-Alice nunca presto atención en lo que se alzaba frente a ella, ahora que lo notaba una gran estructura que antes vio se alzaba de manera más imponente de cerca, su mirada se abrió lentamente aun con su rostro manchado de la sangre enemiga, no puso atención a donde la dirigían…tratando de atar cabos.

-Bienvenida a la Cuernavilla o mejor conocida –alzo su mirada el primer mariscal al notar que en verdad era una extranjera la mujer, con un suspiro y con todo orgullo dijo lo siguiente- El abismo de Helm-

Alice entendió que no estaba más en Racoon city, donde se encontraba era un mundo completamente ajeno a la invasión de un virus creado por los mismos humanos en un afán de tener el control de un mundo a base de miedo….que se salía de control conforme el tiempo avanzaba, ella siendo una mutación extraña de aquella inserción ….miro a su alrededor, la gran muralla se alzaba con orgullo conforme más se acercaba, siendo guiada por el mismo mariscal, sin saber que era el mismo príncipe de aquel reino.

-Elfhelm-el mariscal vio como la mujer se quedaba en silencio, su gesto frio mostraba un atisbe de duda –guía a la mujer a un lugar donde pueda limpiarse- ordeno al hombre que fue a su llegada, el lideraba al grupo que fue a su ayuda –que este cómoda…le debo mi vida-esto último hizo que el hombre arqueara la ceja…pero no quiso cuestionar al príncipe, la palabra de dicho heredero era la ley…alguien que salvaba a este capitán era un salvador para todos en general.

-Espera-Alice comento con brusquedad al ver que el príncipe marchaba- a quien debo de pedir información sobre esta tierra-cuestiono demandante al acercarse con brusquedad y frialdad, tanto que Elfhelm trato de mencionar a quien le debía respeto….era un noble por todos los valar.

-Ahora mismo iré hacia el reino donde se encuentra mi padre, mi gente no resistirá por mucho en esta muralla…además que los pueblos están siendo atacados- Théodred informo con una sonrisa, era bueno que detuvo a su compañero, no quería arruinar ese aire de anonimato que le gustaba probar de vez en cuando…más sabiendo que su salvadora era de la que hablaban, cuyas habilidades quería observar con más detenimiento –si buscas información puede que la encontremos ahí- sonrió de medio lado.

-Entonces iré contigo-informo la mujer simplemente al seguir su paso, no le importaba la sangre que portaba en su rostro, y eso noto el príncipe…tomando un pañuelo para ofrecérselo a la mujer, esta arqueo la ceja ante ese gesto.

-Iremos frente a mi señor…será mejor que te pongas presentable – sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que no era el mismo caso del que hablaban, aunque su padre habia cambiado en los últimos meses ante la intrusión de cierto hombre en la corte.

Alice lo tomo de mala gana…solo para limpiarse la cara, no era su asunto con quien se dirigía, solo quería saber en dónde diablos estaba y que parte del mundo estaba ese Rohan, ella como buen guardián de Umbrella estaba al tanto de la geografía mundial…y si esto era el mundo en el que vivía no parecía, pues a su alrededor un grupo listo para marchar a donde fuera estaba el rey…dejando atrás una muralla imponente, que en lo más mínimo grabo la chica, pensando con frialdad quien le pagaría esta broma.

XXXXXXX

Saruman se retorcía al no ver su trampa consumada, era solo cuestión de ir a matar al príncipe de Rohan para quebrar la mente del rey, su plan estaba marchando a la perfección… ¿en qué momento fallo? Se cuestionó mientras se mordía el labio, caminando de un lado a otro en la torre de Isengard.

Lurtz por su parte yacía en silencio al ver con frustración que no cumplió su deber, temía por su vida…pero más mencionar quien fue la culpable que las huestes de Rohan no disminuyeran en espíritu, aun con su príncipe en peligro, siendo salvada por una mortal.

-Una mujer-gruño Saruman al golpetear con odio el suelo, según lo que le dijo su sirviente…una mujer salvo al príncipe de la marca y único heredero al trono, pero ya no importaba…trato de calmarse –Bien….eso no importa ya-su mirada corrompida se posó en aquel que aún estaba incaio en espera de su veredicto-Lurtz te encargo otra labor igual o más importante….en las fronteras de Lothlórien un rio pasa…vayan en busca del portador del anillo…un hobbit viene en un grupo que se dirige hacia Mordor- ordeno sin entrar en detalles.

El Uruk-hai simplemente gruño al entender a que se refería, mientras el anciano se colocaba un manto gris para ver en realidad lo que sea que paso, tenía que conocer a esa mujer y ponerla de su lado, eso no era difícil teniendo en cuenta quien era….nadie se podía rendir ante la fuerza de un gran Istari como el…empezando ese peregrinaje del cual ya era conocido en Rohan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Geme 1 fuera….


	2. ALICE 2 EL MAGO Y EL REY

Gracias por sus comentarios y seguimiento, por eso secuestre una que otra musa que vivía en otro mundo alterno a este para poder inspirarme, sé que tal vez tengo algunas historias más….muy pocas….creo, pero aun asi esta viene en su clímax a diferencia de las demás.

¿Cómo se desarrollara nuestra heroína en un mundo que la ve con fragilidad por ser lo que es?, bueno se darán de topes cuando la vean pelear, pero ella no le presta atención.

XXXXXX

ALICE 2: EL MAGO Y EL REY

Saruman se arrastraba en el bosque, mientras tomaba su mano con insistencia, el liquido carmesí brotaba como nunca antes vio…era humillante para el estar en ese estado, el dolor palpitante de un objeto incrustado era la evidencia de lo que sucedió hace poco tiempo.

No esperaba tal reacción y resistencia por la que el aun juraba era mortal, la mujer resulto ser la mejor enemiga de si mismo, aun siendo el más alto en la orden Istari, cuestionándose en realidad su origen, pues inclusive su ropa y aquello que juro era inofensivo, le hirió profundamente.

Era una fortuna ser el mago blanco en ese caso, logro usar sus habilidades para poder huir de lo que era su presa….¿en que momento el cazador se convirtió en el cazado? Se cuestionó mientras refunfuñaba con odio lo sucedido, ¿en que se equivoco? ¿que era esa mortal? Si es que aun lo era…su esencia era diferente, mas temible y aplastante.

Aun si trato de engatusarla con su voz y magia, esta se veía inmune a todas sus artimañas, algo la protegía….pero no sabía que era lo que tenía de especial y por el rostro de la gente que la acompañaba noto que incluso ellos eran ajenos a lo que vieron y más a lo que se escuchó y le hirió.

Los ojos verdes profundos e inexpresivos le capturaron, por primera vez Saruman el mago blanco se sentía pequeño, no la volvería a subestimar, en ese momento la torre de Isengard se alzo majestuosa e imponente, entre arboles asesinados con crueldad por aquel que se supone cuidaría de ellos.

Ahí como los cadáveres de la flora existente, juro que se vengaría…que haría lo que fuera necesario para acabar a la mujer que se atrevió a lastimarlo, no importara que armatoste usara o que tipo de habilidades tenia…quería verla pedir clemencia y después ver su cuerpo inerte como evidencia y castigo por su acción.

Y para su mayor orgullo, a ella la traería viva….pero a los demás, sea príncipe de Rohan o todo su pueblo entero, caería por su resistencia y apoyo a la mujer, aun si eso significaba preparar a todo su ejercito para marchar…primero el Abismo de Helm, símbolo de la libertad antigua…y luego la ciudad de Oro o mejor conocida Edoras.

Frunció el ceño ante ese dolor latente, investigaría que es lo que aun se aloja en su cuerpo…era algo diferente a una flecha y nada que ver con una espada, tomaría nota para hacerse de esas herramientas…. Quería saber como funcionaban…asi podría ser el señor de todo, la puerta rechino para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

De nuevo tratando de concentrarse en sus prioridades, mientras subía lastimosamente aquellas escaleras…cada vez se le hacia mas lejana y conforme mas se movía, el dolor se encajaba en su cuerpo…cuando por fin llego, saco un palo de madera y con el ardor extendiéndose conforme mas ingresaba…logro a pesar de ese sentimiento sacar lo que tenia.

-¿Qué es esto?-frunció el ceño, mientras limpiaba la ahora herida mas abierta, con algunos conjuros y pociones estaría bien… un pequeño objeto que parecía ser de metal se clavo en su mirada…era tan pequeño pero efectivo…ahora si estaba mas interesado en las armas de la mujer.

XXXXXXXXX

Théodred no sabia si temer o respetar a la mujer delicada, en apariencia, notaba la presión entre sus soldados después de ver las acciones acertadas y asesinas de dicha extranjera, que nunca titubeo frente al poderoso mago blanco…ellos le trataron de advertir, pero al parecer era inmune a lo que fuera estuviera haciendo el anciano, que no esperaba que fuera atacado de una manera sorprendente…aun ellos no impuestos a verla en batalla…considerando que la última vez no le presto atención.

La pelea duro muy poco a comparación de los milenios que sintieron ellos, la tensión y los ruidos se escuchaban a su alrededor, pero fue ese sonido que detuvo el cantico del mago…un estruendo que asusto a las aves y al parecer hirió al Istari, haciendo que huyera de manera espectacular, entre ramas y viento….que rodearon a la mujer.

El que aunque creció en momentos de guerra, nunca vio tal crueldad e instinto asesino salir de alguien que debía ser delicado, antes la vio y ahora de cerca era mas frio…no podía olvidar la escena que presencio…aun lograba sentir el miedo del mismo Saruman en sus ojos antes de marcharse, pero ella no se inmuto, sus ojos verdes no perdieron su falta de expresión a pesar que la presa huyo.

-Sigamos-ordeno con indiferencia al seguir su camino con dureza, zafándose como si nada de sus ataduras, y seguir el camino que aun a pesar de estar bajo su caballo, lograba mantenerse al paso de los demás, el príncipe trago grueso tratando de reponer su habla…pero al igual que su gente ahora no sabían si era bueno que estuviera de su lado…tanta frialdad de alguien era imposible.

-¿Alice que eres tu?-cuestiono el príncipe por fin al detenerse un poco, sus soldados se tensaron y empuñaron su espada, era solo precaución, pero incluso sus caballos notaron el cambio repentino de la mujer al detenerse, pero era algo que el como noble debía de saber antes de llevarla ante su rey…aun estaba agradecido, pero el deber con su gente era mas….y el amor de su padre ni se diga.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice seguía fastidiada por lo que fuera la trajo a ese lugar, ya no estaba tan segura que si era la misma tierra que ahora era amenazada por el virus que estuvo resguardando por tanto tiempo…ignorando por completo la tensión que se formaba detrás suyo.

Siguió como si nada a pesar de que su presa escapo, no era su prioridad por el momento, tenia que seguir su camino y llegar ante ese rey, donde esperaba estuviera la respuesta del lugar donde se encontraba, aunque tenía nota de lo que fuera vio antes…esas ramas no se podrían mover solas… ¿o sí?, fue cuando la pregunta de su compañero le hizo detenerse.

¿Qué soy? Se cuestiono al escuchar aquella frase provenir del líder, era una buena pregunta, pues de algo estaba segura…humana ya no era, ¿Zombie tal vez? ¿Mutante a lo mejor? Miles de posibilidades se acumularon en su mente, ante aquel indicio de su significado…tantas cosas que puede hacer ahora y mas por descubrir.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en su blanco rostro, mientras esa mirada profunda se coloco en el tenso jinete, los caballos relinchaban como temiendo algo….los ojos de los demás veían el peligro – Soy Alice – su voz hizo eco en el bosque, pero se giro sin importar el estrés –Adelante…la noche ya viene – dijo al seguir su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aun la pregunta estaba grabada en su mente…pero no era momento de aferrarse a una cuestiono a la cual ya sabia su respuesta, miro su mano donde la marca de una inyección era el recuerdo latente que su humanidad la dejo en el laboratorio que salió….de nuevo un silencio se instalo, era mejor asi después de todo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La esencia de Alice no pasaba desapercibido a los ojos de los vigilantes en la tierra media, una aura corrompida por alguna situación, tan fuerte y oscura podía ser buena o mala…no sabiendo bien.

Galadriel se posaba de manera suave en aquella cama, ahí un viejo amigo posaba lastimosamente después de librar una batalla impresionante, con una criatura que hasta hace poco solo era un mito….un Balrog había sido el que dejo al peregrino gris en ese estado.

Ella mirando un punto hacia Rohan, sus ojos estrellados y sabios insistían en querer descifrar lo que el espejo ni su mente hacían, era tan caótico y borroso que aun asi le despertaba su curiosidad…por primera vez en milenios no lograba saber algo con antelación…pero de algo estaba segura, los valares lo atrajeron, sea lo que sea, era para bien…¿verdad?

-¿Mi señora?-la voz tenue del anciano se removía en aquel cuarto, rompiendo la concentración de la dama de la luz en un ultimo intento de averiguar tanto misterio…

-Mithrandir es un alivio verte entre nosotros de nuevo- la elfo se giro con su típico movimiento elegante ,mientras sonreía enigmáticamente al ser que recién despertaba…. –es hora de partir mi viejo amigo…una nueva labor te ha sido encomendada por los valares….cumple tu nuevo objetivo…Gandalf el blanco-anuncio con firmeza mientras el anciano sonreía…

La dama de Lothoriel salió a paso ligero, mientras mas de su gente entraba con lo necesario para preparar al peregrino para su nueva posición, era el momento que el viento soplara a su favor, ahora con el nuevo líder de la orden Istari en pie, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo cayera bajo su propio peso.

Sus ojos de nuevo se posaron en la ventana, el bosque en el que vivía era tan calmado y puro, pero aun esa espina clavada en su corazón estaba presente, si por ella fuera iría personalmente a buscar lo que fuera trajeron sus dioses, Gandalf era el único que tendría ese honor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La ciudad de Edoras volvía en júbilo al ver que su heredero regresaba con bien después de defender las tierras de Rohan por varios días o meses, que en los últimos tiempos se ven atestadas de criaturas oscuras, que amenazan el bienestar de su rey mismo.

-Mi Señor –un hombre recibió al grupo con suma alegría, el también vestía su armadura y tenia indicios de también haber vuelto un poco antes de los recién llegados, pero a pesar de su alegría por ver a su pariente con bien y de regreso…su mirada se aparto hacia la figura ajena que estaba un poco atrás de este.

Su ropa era como nunca antes vio en la tierra media, su mirada indiferente denotaba una fortaleza no vista entre las féminas del lugar, sus armas y espadas daban entender que era una guerrera a temer, pero era imposible…sus facciones y rasgos delicados, pero reacios le hacían imposible.

-Oh! Hermano mío- Théodred salió de su mutismo, aun encerrado en sus pensamientos después del largo viaje (que se torno peor después de ese incidente, eso sin contar que sus caballos estaban mas inquietos y reacios en hacer caso…algo que notaron cuando los demás soldados se los llevaban) –Eómer que bueno es verte aquí…- abrazo a su pariente con tanto entusiasmo, como si algo le dijera que era un milagro regresar con vida.

-Lo mismo digo Théodred- anuncio el guardia con entusiasmo –pero dime hermano mío, veo que no vinieron solos….- apunto de manera discreta la mujer que analizaba de manera fría a su alrededor, como viendo mas allá de algo que inclusive ellos no notaran.

El primer mariscal suspiro pesadamente al tener que presentar a tan enigmática mujer, pero era imposible no ignorarla…aun si la tensión era mucha después de ese momento…no podía negar que estaba de su parte, pues lo salvo y sentía que si hubiera querido…ninguno hubiese llegado a su objetivo, aunque aun dudaba presentársela a su padre.

Los dos caminaron hacia la mujer, fue cuando Eómer lo noto…esos gestos fríos y mirada penetrante mas de cerca, trago grueso al mantener su porte –Alice –llamo Théodred con seriedad…esta solo arqueo la ceja ante la mención, pero no se movió de su lugar….al contrario solo levanto la barbilla con soberbia –Este es mi primo, Eómer hijo de Edmund tercer mariscal de la marca-

-No se a que se debe el atraso, pero si es importante aquí presentarme…mi nombre ya fue dado por ti Théodred…aunque no se si sea un gusto – los dos se quedaron en silencio al ver la reacción y el tipo de palabras escogidas por la chica, que a pesar de no mostrar gesto alguno de indiferencia, el tono que mostro y lo que dijo, calo en el orgullo de ambos.

-Como es posible que una mujer le hable con ese tono al heredero de este reino-gruño Eómer un poco indignado, tratando de mantener su porte, pues a pesar de las palabras y la soberbia de la obvio extranjera…era una dama, y ciertas etiquetas le impedían ir a amenazarla con su espada…pero por su mirada aun fría, lo estaba pensando.

-Vaya…heredero – Alice arqueo de nuevo su ceja con cierto aire de indiferencia, pero que sus ojos mostraba algo mas que frialdad, un atisbe de burla hacia el hombre al lado… quien solo dio un asentamiento, no sabiendo si era buena o mala su reacción.

Théodred tuvo que detener a su pariente por su carácter, aunque no lo culpaba, mucha de su gente le tenia respeto…mas siendo el único hijo del rey actual, pero no podía dejarlo ir…si tan solo hubiese sido testigo de lo que ellos, lograría comprender la situación en la que se encontraba…aun si fueran de distintos géneros, su primo moriría si la mujer se lo proponía.

-Basta Eómer-dijo con voz mandona como su superior, cuando su primo no lograba captar las señas que hizo para que notara que no tenia caso seguir el tema –Tenemos otros asuntos que ver….nuestro rey espera – suspiro cansado, para apuntar el castillo…de ahí su padre no salía desde hace tiempo, temiendo que durante su ausencia fuera mas irreconocible, los años le pesaban y ya se notaban en pocos meses.

-Esta bien…-Eómer se giro con indiferencia, esa mujer no valía la pena, pues a pesar de ser la culpable de su enojo a ella parecía no hacerle efecto, pues seguía mirando con recelo alrededor…ignorando por completo la mirada de todos, al ser la causante de ese revuelo…Théodred solo hizo un gesto en sus soldados, por el amor a su reino y príncipe, tendrían que vigilar a Alice…solo era precaución, nuevamente.

XXXXXXXXX

-¡Padre!-Théodred desconocía a su progenitor y rey, siempre atento y amable, amaba a su gente y mas los lazos que tenían, pero ahora el señor frente a el, un anciano con barba blanca y mirada perdida daba una orden que nunca pensó.

Eómer solo bajo la cabeza ante lo que decía su rey, el no era mas que el tercer mariscal…pero a pesar de su esfuerzo por defender las tierras de los orcos y demás criaturas ahora su señor le pedía desistir de esa vigilancia, solo la sonrisa de Grima le sacaba de quicio, como si eso fuera su objetivo, aunque viéndolo junto al rey no podía hacer nada.

Deseando internamente que su mirada matara, por como trataba a su primo despectivamente, ante un rey cansado y sin ánimos de defender a su propio hijo de los arranques soberbios del miembro de la corte… ahora ni las palabras de la mujer hacia este le ofendían tanto…como el trato de ese grasiento hombre.

-Eh dicho mi ultima palabra-entre cortado logro sacar de sus fauces viejas y acabadas el anciano rey, mientras su mirada blanca se clavaba en su hijo ante susurros de un Grima despectivo, todo era oscuro como un sueño…desde su punto de vista.

-Hemos estado defendiendo las tierras de Rohan…no podemos desistir ahora que los tiempos son oscuros-por primera vez en toda su vida Théodred no se sentía escuchado por su padre, en un afán de hacerlo entender se acerco tratando de que fuera capturado por los ojos de su progenitor…pero sin tener éxito ante un Grima burlista.

-Mi Rey ha dado su ultima palabra-con un tono autosuficiente dijo el grasiento hombre, su sonrisa retorcida dejaban ver sus dientes amarillos –Es acaso que quieres desobedecer a tu rey…mi señor-esto ultimo lo carraspeo con burla.

-Grima…este no es tu asunto-gruño el primer mariscal, pero un gesto del rey le detuvo de seguir su reprimenda…ya había perdido a su padre y ahora a su rey, todo en un mismo día.

-Ya lo eh dicho…hijo mío, que todo el ejercito se reúna en Edoras…y con el todos los mariscales, las fronteras no son prioridad – entre sofocos de aire el rey dio su ultima palabra, mientras Théodred apretaba el puño con enojo, pero esto no se quedaría asi…aun si esto significara desobedecer a su rey.

-Espera Théodred-el rey dijo por ultimo al ver que los dos mariscales estaban dispuestos a marchar –Me han dicho que una extranjera ha llegado con ustedes.. ¿es acaso que inclusive eso le escondas a tu padre? –Eómer y el heredero giraron ante el anciano…la sonrisa de Grima denotaba que el lo dijo en ese momento.

-Ella viene desde el abismo de Helm –Informo el príncipe con sumo respeto, tratando de sofocar ese odio que brotaba a mares en su interior –No es nada importante –opto por no informar su temor y lo visto…aun si ahora lo desconocía todavía seguía siendo su padre…. Aun desconfiando de Alice.

-Entonces es sin importancia-Grima sonrio soberbiamente –si es acaso que es asi…entonces porque la trajiste –

-Esto no es tu asunto Grima –Eómer grito desde su lugar, haciendo que en efecto callara el hombre…sin embargo de nuevo el rey se metió por el miembro de la corte.

-Tráela –orden el rey, los dos mariscales trataron de objetar, pero fue infructuoso, no sabiendo como saldrían las cosas, si la mujer era impertinente y fría con ellos…su rey no seria la objeción, o al menos eso temían, incluso Eómer que la acababa de conocer.

Los dos salieron por los pasillos del castillo, hablando de manera baja para que los oídos del rey no escucharan…esto no se quedaría asi, pero no sabían que mas hacer, su Señor le tenían tanto respeto aun en ese estado…

-Hermano, Théodred –una voz salió a su paso, la gracia figura de Eowyn los recibía con un plato servido de bocadillos, al parecer iba hacia el rey…los últimos meses ella había atendido al viejo con tanta dedicación…como si fuera su propio padre.

-Mi querida Hermana –saludo Eómer con un abrazo, como si por un momento olvidara sus preocupaciones al ver que sus batallas eran para proteger a la familia que tanto quería, Théodred también hacia lo mismo…con un abrazo tan cálido como el que le dio a su primo al llegar.

-Vienen de hablar con nuestro Rey –Eowyn busco de alguna manera la luz en las palabras de Eómer y Théodred, pero a su pesar era todo lo contrario, ahora si teniendo en cuenta que habían perdido al antes señor cándido y reacio.

-Ve hermana…ve con nuestro tío, vela por el y ve por el…Grima lo esta manejando y nosotros no podemos hacer nada…al menos tu estas cerca, cuídalo –anuncio Eómer al darle un gesto a su hermana, mientras la despedía con un beso en la frente.

-Se nuestros ojos… ante la oscuridad que sigue emergiendo sin que nosotros podamos hacer nada-ahora Théodred anuncio, al abrazar de nuevo a su pariente, ella alejándose con tristeza en su corazón, mientras de nuevo los dos hombres se enfrascaban en su dilema…ahora la comparecencia del rey con la extranjera, no sabiendo que saldría de esto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alice estaba inquieta, miraba con tanto recelo a su alrededor, como si una esencia estuviera oculta ante sus ojos…era como ese anciano que antes vio y que casi mato, sus trucos eran nuevos, pero no hondaría en el tema…la magia no existe y de eso estaba muy segura.

Sin quitar la vista de sus armas preparada para un ataque, siguió su camino a lo largo de la muralla…no era que le importara el haber ido con el rey, solo esperaba que Théodred no olvidara su promesa de encontrar información…aun si desapareció hace rato.

Sabia que los soldados la seguían despistadamente, pero ante su intuición nada se le pasaba, aunque no era problema, simplemente era gente siguiendo las ordenes de su superior…aun asi noto algo…esta tierra estaba muy atrasada, mas de lo que pensó, ¿un país tercermundista? Pensó internamente al ver las ropas de su alrededor.

¿Era acaso Rohan un pueblo perdido de aquellos países? Pensó de nuevo, tratando de atar cabos…pues por mas que veía no encontraba nada tecnológico, ni un teléfono publico para poder usar, no era como si llamara a alguien, pero siendo quien era, tendría una buena manera de usarlo.

-Alice –la voz ya conocida del que ahora entendía era el príncipe o lo que fuera esta comunidad daba entender, le llamo –Alice –llamo de nuevo al notar que en lo mas mínimo la mirada regresaba al punto que era llamada.

-Te escucho-corto con frialdad aun tratando de encontrar la esencia de ese anciano, ¿dónde estaba? Se cuestiono, noto la molestia de los dos hombres…pues sintió al segundo de inmediato, más cuando gruño algo que si escucho pero no prestaría atención.

-Mi Rey quiere verte –Théodred anuncio, sintiéndose responsable de ella…aun no olvidando lo que le dijo en el Abismo, quería buscar información, solo esperaba que tal vez lo pudiera encontrar en la biblioteca de Edoras, la mujer se giro para pasarlos de largo.

-Bien –dijo al mirarlos de reojo, su inquietud no bajaba …aunque tendría que acceder a la máxima representación de esa tierra, si era un Rey no había diferencia, solo quería ubicarse y entender donde diablos estaba.

Eómer rodo los ojos aun siendo detenido por su primo de que la pusiera en su lugar, aun siendo una dama tenia que entender que debía respeto a su príncipe, pero por alguna razón que todavía no entendía era detenido por su pariente.

-No hagas ninguna tontería-anuncio el heredero a un Eómer sorprendido.

-Solo le diré unas palabras…nada mas –frunció el ceño al seguir el paso, no le importaba que la mujer le escuchara, pero al parecer le seguía importando mas su alrededor que la platica que era referente a si misma.

-No lo digo por lo que puedas hacer….si no por ella – suspiro el príncipe al seguir su camino, Eómer en su rostro se plasmo la duda ante la referencia ¿Ella? Se cuestiono, aun si la miraba mas podía decirse que si era imponente, fría y si se lo proponía podía transferir un ligero miedo…pero seguía siendo una mujer, sin embargo ya no hondo en el tema para seguir el camino hacia su rey.

XXXXXXXXXX

Grima veía a la extranjera que trajeron los dos mariscales, en realidad era una mujer diferente a lo que nunca vio en esas tierras, sin embargo su mirada era retadora, su ropa dejaba mucho que ver y de cierta manera le llamaba mas la atención.

Aun si portaba demasiadas armas no era algo que le inquietaba, mas con su mirada lasciva en esa figura recién encontrada –Bien mujer –empezó Grima, pero se detuvo inconscientemente…como si algo le pidiera a gritos que no lo volviera a decir ni acercarse…cuando noto la mirada verde penetrante ya estaba en si mismo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca, como si algo o alguien se lo impidiera.

-Cállate –Alice rompió el silencio antes que el hombre terminara su frase, no le importaba y era alguien insignificante, por fin noto de quien emanaba esa energía…la incomodidad e inquietud aumentaron conforme se acercaba al que según dijeron era el rey.

-No te acerques mas a mi padre –Théodred ordeno con fiereza al ver que dicha mujer daba pasos seguros sin apartar la mirada de su progenitor, estaba nervioso…y temía por la vida de este, pues esos ojos verdes agudos mostraban un interés en aquel que amaba tanto.

La mujer solo lo miro de reojo, con cierto aire de prepotencia, el príncipe quiso moverse pero no lo hizo, al igual que Grima hace un rato…el tampoco podía decir nada, el temor subiendo por su columna…solo escuchaba el balbuceo y respiración pesada de su padre.

-Veo que el anciano ha estado en este lugar….-arqueo la ceja Alice al notar mas de cerca al rey…parecía muy viejo, pero según escucho los rumores de la gente, era mas joven hace unos meses (mientras paseaba si captaba algo de información) …nadie puede envejecer a este punto en tan poco tiempo…sea lo que sea, estaba siendo victima de un complot.

Luego paso su mirada en el hombre a su lado, el grasiento solo trago grueso y si no fuera porque no se podía mover, saldría corriendo….la que creía una extranjera indefensa…era mas peligrosa de cerca.

-Dime…como le hace ese anciano para estar aquí…que experimento le hicieron a este rey para tenerlo tan ciego y en ese estado- saco su espada de manera rápida y maestra, nadie podía hacer nada…muchos de los guardias miraron con impotencia como esa arma se posaba en la garganta de Grima, no era porque lo respetaba…pero su señor le apreciaba aun si sus ordenes fueran muy prepotentes hacia ellos…lo hacían por el rey.

Grima miro al cielo, esperaba que Saruman usara sus artilugios a su favor, pero nada venia a su ayuda –ja, mujer…crees que esto es simplemente asi –sonrio de medio lado y saco valor de algún lugar escondido, sabiendo que estaba bajo el ala de el gran mago blanco.

Alice dio un paso mas adelante en un arrastrar marcial de pies, para apretar mas esa arma en la garganta, siendo de la misma estatura que el hombre delante de ella…clavo su mirada en la nerviosa víctima, que juraba sentir un hilo de sangre brotar de su preciado cuello…y no era falso, pues ahí enserio corría un tinte rojizo en la espada adoptada de la mujer.

-No juegues conmigo –su voz se clavo como miles de pinchos en el hombre, juraba que ya estuviera rebanado en el suelo si la mujer quería hacerle algo…pero tenia algo a su favor, por algo no lo mataba y era por ese rey.

-Si quieres información no la sacaras de mi…solo Saruman podrá hacer algo y te aseguro que el no hará nada …Rohan ya ha caído desde antes de pelear…por su debilidad – el hombres se jacto, cuando un golpe le hizo escupir lo comido hace rato…ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo, ante la mirada de los soldados la chica había dado una patada en el estomago.

-No tengo tiempo que perder…- dijo al dar otra patada y lanzar ahora a un inconsciente Grima hacia la pared mas cercana, el temor de los soldados aun estaba presente…pero ya se podían mover, Alice regreso la vista al rey…pero dos espadas le impidieron seguir…ella con indiferencia guardo la suya.

-No te acerques a mi padre –gruño Théodred siendo apoyado por Eómer, los demás guardias ya estaban alrededor de la mujer en un círculo, todos con el mismo objetivo, proteger al viejo rey que seguía respirando con fuerza ante el asombro.

Alice sonrio al ver su situación, no quería perder aliados y usar sus fuerzas en gente que no tenia importancia física para ella, alzo sus manos en manera de rendición para mirar al hombre delante.

-Vaya…han sacado su valor – aun si no sabia que tono estaba plasmando la chica, Théodred y el resto de los presentes sintieron de nuevo ese miedo, pero se aferraron en su lugar…..sabían que algo haría la mujer, pero no si era para bien, con lo visto con anterioridad.

-Valor por mi gente y por mi rey – Aclaro Théodred con orgullo, por unos minutos la tensión entre ellos era muy densa, pero Alice seguía indiferente, sin apartar la mirada del Rey…no entendía como podía sentir esa esencia del viejo según mago en este hombre ¿ilusión tal vez? Se cuestiono –Por tu atrevimiento iras al calabozo –anuncio el príncipe no sabiendo porque seguía vivo.

Alice no le importaba mucho si iba a ser encerrada, algo estaba raro ahí y quería aclararlo…sabia que si seguía su juego podía descubrir mas…como si la respuesta iría por si sola con ella, pero a su debido tiempo, solo tenia que esperar, aunque fuera encerrada en un calabozo.

Théodred miro como la mujer era escoltada por sus hombres al igual que Grima, su Rey estaba peor que antes, con ayuda de Eómer lo llevaron a su recamara, solo esperaba que no fuera la presión del momento que haya puesto en ese estado a su progenitor.

-Todo estará bien padre…todo – acaricio ese cabello blanco, mientras lo besaba en la frente, Eómer solo se quedo en silencio…también preocupado, tendrían que enfrentar la ira de dicho señor si se llegara a despertar y ver que Grima estaba encerrado, pero gracias a la mujer a su pesar se enteraron que venia por parte de Saruman…aquel anciano que antes los ataco, aunque no salió ileso.

Ahí los dos compartieron sus puntos de vista sobre lo sucedido, dando por hecho que la mujer no era del todo normal (algo que solo confirmo Théodred en persona…y aun el recuerdo le daba algo de temor), no sabiendo porque era tan fácil enviarla al calabozo, como si fuera parte de su plan y ellos siendo los utensilios, ajenos a lo que sucedería a futuro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la celda completamente sola, una mujer de vestimentas extrañas había sido despojada de cualquier cosa que portaba…aun si era ajena a ese lugar, se les ordeno que todo inclusive las cosas negras que portaba le fueran retirados, ante lo insistente que era el príncipe.

Ella siguió el juego para ser encerrada, en un suspiro empezó a analizar lo hecho desde que llego….por mas que quería reconocer algo, nada parecía ser visto en ninguna de las fotos en internet, aun si fuera un país tercermundista, tenia que ser registrado en el mapa.

Fue cuando de nuevo la pelea con el que se decía ser mago le causaba intriga, aun si no la plasmaba en su gesto….era algo absurdo que un anciano peleara de esa manera, si era una mutación del virus T, era la posibilidad…pero en el camino ningún Zombie se atravesó…empezando a dudar de donde demonios estaba.

Mas aun la manera en que huyo el anciano, cuando un viento frio y los arboles empezaron a rodearla en un afán de detener su ataque, cuando por fin daría su disparo final…solamente el aire siendo su victima, si era un gas ilusorio había logrado su cometido…era un desliz que no volvería a hacer y que se aseguraría de matar a ese anciano blanco cuando lo viera.

XXXXXXXXX

Saruman se retorcía en su torre con dolor, la herida en su brazo se extendía mas y mas como si fuera algo comiéndolo desde adentro, su carne antes de color clara ahora pintaba algo negro….¿infección? se cuestiono al ver lo avanzado que estaba, por mas que le daba tratamiento esto no cerraba.

Maldecía su descuido…maldecía esa cosa que entro en el, pero nada le era imposible…su poción estaba lista después de horas, vertiéndola con cuidado en la abertura que posaba en su brazo, su gesto se deformo por el dolor, pero que desapareció al poco tiempo.

Gruñía maldiciendo a la mujer, solo esperaba que Grima aun mantuviera su posición al lado de Rey de Rohan y se aseguraría que el propio príncipe la trajera ante el…antes de que su reino cayera por los soldados que se preparaban para marchar hacia el abismo, solo un poco mas y todo seria suyo.

Pues ahora también Lurtz marcho por el anillo y se lo traería, ahora ni siquiera esa impertinente mujer se opondría a el…incluso dejaría de torturarla si ofrecía sus servicios…como el alto mago blanco tenia que tener a fuerza de su lado, nada se opondría ante su figura…nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el mismo heredero de Isildur.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro lleno de sudor, la poción hacia su efecto y la antes herida infectaba mostraba un renovado color, miraba con detenimiento el horizonte…todo estaba yendo un poco desviado de su plan, pero con el mismo fin, tener el mundo a sus pies y menos resistencia al tener en su poder las armas de dicha extranjera.

XXXXXXXX

Bueno…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…espero poder escribir pronto, ante la vida real que me llama y los demás fic que tengo.

Geme 1 fuera…


	3. ALICE 3 LA EXTRANJERA

ALICE 3: LA EXTRANJERA

Gracias por sus comentarios…espero que la disfrutan

Adelante que Rohan nos espera y la comunidad arriba…con un Alice encerrada.

XXXXXXXX

En una celda en soledad, el primer día confuso termino con ella tras esas paredes, miraba con insistencia el cielo en espera de esa corazonada que le alarmaba, pues esta le indicaba que su respuesta llegaría en ese mismo lugar…aunque no sabía de qué manera.

Se paró para observar más aquel horizonte que se alzaba ajeno, por más que quería notar algo parecido…no le encontraba, el aire era limpio y se colaba en su rostro…esto le traía recuerdos y el presentimiento que era solo el inicio…el inicio que algo que estaba fuera de sus manos…y que este país era ajeno a lo que conocía.

XXXXXXXXX

Aragorn había pensado que todas sus decisiones desde ese día salieron mal, la muerte de Boromir marco el dolor en los corazones de la compañía sobreviviente, pues a su pesar los 10 que marcharon de tierra elfica ahora solo tres se mantenían unidos.

Todo pintaba de mal a peor, primero la dolorosa partida de un miembro fuerte después de ser corrompido por el anillo y tratar de remendarse al proteger a los hobbit, siendo finalizado por un sin fin de flechas y con las palabras "tienen a los Hobbits" antes de su fidelidad al rey que rechazo en un inicio, al ser cegado por su odio y por su confianza en su padre.

Segundo, los pequeños habían desaparecido, no sabiendo si era Frodo quien había sido enviado frente a Saruman….cuatro pequeños sin ningún rastro, aunque estaba seguro…dos grupos se dividieron, solo esperaba que los que hayan ido en bote fuera el portador…aun si su corazón se hacía pequeño al saber que tal vez este haya tomado esa pesada labor en sus hombros en compañía del que seguramente era Sam.

Solo quedaba confirmar si en verdad era Merry y Pippin los que hayan sido raptados por los Uruk-hai, pero ahora ellos en una carrera, persiguiendo a los imponentes captores llegaron a tierras de Rohan, siendo recibidos por un Eómer un poco desconfiado…pero que al ver su espada antes rota, lo reconoció como Rey futuro de Gondor.

Ahí se enteraron del estado del Rey y la traición de Saruman, además de cierto desliz por parte del mariscal enfrente del enano y el elfo, aun asi los ayudo dándoles lo necesario para que fueran en búsqueda de los rastros hobbit…no esperando encontrar a cierta persona en el bosque, confundiéndolo en un inicio con el mago traidor.

XXXXXXX

Gandalf iba con la mente clara…se sentía más sabio que antes, entendía cuál era su camino ahora…los valares lo iluminaron cuando estuvo muerto, ahora respondiendo con el mismo nombre…pero con un tinte diferente…gris ya no era…blanco se pintaba.

Miraba con insistencia el cielo azul, mientras montaba su veloz caballo, detrás de él, entre alegría de su antiguo guía y mago volviera los restos de la original comunidad del anillo, Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas formaron el grupo de cazadores, que iban en búsqueda de Merry y Pippin, siendo confirmado por el propio peregrino en su encuentro.

Ahora con dirección a Edoras para enfrentar a la oscuridad que estaba volteando las entrañas de la ciudad dorada, la marca estaba en problemas según recordaba Aragorn de Eómer…el rey cayó enfermo tomando posesión el hijo de este como actual funcionario… solo mientras este se recuperaba.

XXXXXXX

Théodred veía desde el trono el rey como se movía todo tranquilamente, demasiado para su gusto…Eómer acababa de regresar de su rondín, el informe era que el Heredero de Isildur provenía de tierras de ensueño…con criaturas tan lejanas como las leyendas que se cuentan del norte.

Su preocupación era sobre esa revelación, esto ocultaba más que cualquier cosa…algo se estaba moviendo en las sombras y ellos eran ajenos, ¿era acaso esa la posibilidad?, durante ese mes los movimientos de Saruman eran nulos a pesar del descubrimiento de tiempo atrás.

Su padre en cambio estaba cada vez peor, temía que con cada día que transcurriera al ir a verlo descubriría el cuerpo frio de dicho Rey, no abría los ojos si quiera…solo leves sonidos salían de su boca lastimosamente, todo le pesaba con el tiempo.

Se recargo tristeza, al tomar su rostro, tratando de relajarse un poco, Grima por su parte aparecía golpeado todas las noches, su única declaración era la mujer…pero era imposible que hiciera algo la chica, estaba al lado y una pared los separaba…una muy gruesa confirmo, pero teniendo en cuenta quien era…ya no lo dudaba.

Alice estaba demasiado dócil a comparación de lo que vio de ella, la indiferencia era igual en sus visitas por su parte…se sentía responsable de llevarla ante su padre, más teniendo en cuenta su carácter indescifrable y frio que portaba, pero ella no hablaba…seguía mirando con insistencia la ventana.

¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Se cuestionó incontables días hasta el punto de cansarse de rondar el mismo tema, pero aun si su primo le cuestiono que porque hacia eso…si no lo merecía, pero le debía la vida…y eso era el pago que le dio, se sentía culpable, pero la seguridad de su reino y la insolencia se retribuye con el calabozo.

Fue cuando Háma, soldado del reino entro en compañía de un grupo en especial, sacándolo de su resumen mensual y el dilema de dicha mujer que era un misterio, a su lado también venia Eómer tercer mariscal, con un apresuro y ojos llenos de ansiedad y esperanzas…sus mirada se alzó para corresponder al saludo inicial…la voz era conocida.

-Saludos Théodred hijo de Théoden, príncipe de la Marca-la voz espesa y sabia retumbo en las paredes de piedra de la gran sala.

-¿Gandalf?-cuestiono el príncipe con duda al levantarse por el asombro, ahí la figura erguida del peregrino se alzaba con orgullo, detrás de el unos desconocidos a sus ojos…pero no para su primo, se acercó con alegría –Te creía en Mandos mi buen amigo-saludo incrédulo con un abrazo…notaba con extrañeza la figura anciana, pero traía el mismo manto gris… ¿ocultando algo?

-Yo lo estuve mi buen príncipe – aclaro el mago ante la duda de Eómer y Théodred –pero eh vuelto con una misión más importante, eh venido con la sanación para su rey…la oscuridad ha entrado a su reino y ustedes sin poder hacer nada…peleando solos – sonrió el Istari a un Théodred, quien suspiro con más alivio.

-Es bueno escucharte decir eso Gandalf…eh estado tan preocupado, Eómer te ha de haber dicho…mi padre no está bien y no ha despertado-en su tono se podía sentir el pesar –pero vengan,… serán bien recibidos como invitados míos-apunto a los otros tres –si bien no me equivoco ustedes son los que se encontraron con mi primo hace días – sonrió.

-Aragorn hijo de Arathorn –se presentó el hombre de cabellos negros y mirada grisácea, con un solo vistazo el príncipe noto la nobleza de sus gestos…si podía sentir la antigua gloria de Gondor en el.

-Legolas príncipe del Bosque Negro-se presentó el elfo, las historias se quedaban cortas referentes a la bella raza que se explicaba, sus ojos verdes y piel clara, casi jurando que la luz se reflejaba en este.

-Gimli hijo de Gloin-se presentó el enano, de él veía la rudeza y fortaleza de los maestros mineros, aunque ahora entendía por qué su primo llego a tener un inconveniente con este….pues se notaba que era de carácter, más si ofenden a algo que tanto cree...como dicen las historias…fieles hasta la muerte.

-Es un honor mis amigos…como príncipe de la marca les doy la bienvenida- ofreció Théodred acompañarlos al gran comedor, mientras daba órdenes a sus sirvientes…pero fue detenido por Gandalf.

-Primero a lo que vengo…déjame ver a tu padre, necesito confirmar algo antes de descansar –anuncio el Mago con sabiduría, no teniendo tiempo de objetar…su calidad de anfitrión le pedía a gritos que primero descansaran los aliados que venían de tierras lejanas…pero algo le decía que su padre era primero…que podría hacer la diferencia el mago…después de todo era eso, un mago como Saruman.

XXXXXXXX

La oscuridad se alumbraba con lentitud ante el llamado de una voz sabia y cálida, sus ojos se aclararon lentamente mientras su juventud venía a el de manera lenta y vigorosa…parpadeo un poco al ser levantado con ayuda de la que reconoció su querida sobrina.

-¿Eowyn?-salió de sus labios con su voz ronca y fuerte, para fruncir el ceño con duda…dio una vista larga y lenta para los que se encontraban a su alrededor, ahí Théodred le recibió con un cálido abrazo…como si hubiese estado tanto tiempo perdido –Hijo…Eómer-cuestiono por ultimo al sentirse como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño.

-Bienvenido Théoden rey de la marca-la voz anciana que antes le llamo de la oscuridad se escuchó un poco más atrás de estos, fue cuando vio al viejo peregrino…pero un poco diferente.

-¿Gandalf?-dijo con duda al ver mejor, ahí el antes anciano gris se alzaba tan blanco como la nieve e iluminado, inclusive juraba que se notaba más sabiduría en sus ojos y su barba pintaba igual que su vestimenta.

-Tiempos oscuros has pasado viejo amigo-saludo Gandalf-eh venido desde lejos para traerte de tu encierro…ahora eres libre y tienes que saber, que tiempos inciertos nos acechan…además que tenemos que volver a pelear- anuncio el peregrino a un recién despertado.

Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas mostraban una sonrisa, pues ante ello la antes vieja figura se alzaba tan joven como sus años pintaban, levantándose con ayuda de su hijo –Siento como si hubiese estado en una pesadilla…una muy terrible –se tomó la cabeza –eh hecho muchas injusticias…eh sido tan ciego-miro a su hijo, para pedir disculpas.

-Sé que tienen mucho que hablar…pero no es a lo único que vengo, mi buen Señor-anuncio el mago para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a los que venían acompañándolo –una visita ha venido de tierras lejanas… eh venido a su encuentro también-anuncio.

Théodred se removió incomodo al igual que Eómer, los dos compartieron una mirada… ¿era imposible? Se cuestionaron internamente al recordar a la única extranjera que llego poco tiempo, el silencio se instaló por un momento.

-Hay alguien –dijo el príncipe aun con la duda y desconcierto pintado en sus gestos, miro a su padre recién recuperado…y luego un largo suspiro salió por sus facciones reacias…Gandalf entendió que no estaba del todo perdido…la persona que buscaba estaba ahí, solo esperaba poder confirmarlo…pues los valar solo revelaron su fortaleza, pero nada más…un misterio le rodeaba, y era algo que le llamaba la atención…tanto como a su Señora en Lothlórien.

XXXXXXX

Aragorn en toda su vida vio mucha gente y conoció a muchas damas las cuales siempre tenían las mismas características, frágiles y tímidas, inclusive su adorada Arwen, que lo esperaba en Rivendel con la esperanza de consumir su destino.

Incluso conociendo a la luz de Rohan, nada se comparaba con la mujer que era traída hacia ellos en el gran salón, vestimenta reveladora y pantalón extraño, cualquiera diría que era un hombre…solo por la frágil figura característica de las féminas, inclusive su rostro mostraba un gesto duro e indiferente, más severo incluso que el Senescal de Gondor.

-A que me han llamado…-gruño la mujer con fuerza hacia la gente a su alrededor, su mirada pesada que hizo tensar inclusive los sentidos sensibles del elfo presente, sintiéndose víctima de una dureza impropia de los mortales…recordó las leyendas de Feanor con ese gesto verde intenso, cuya mirada despedía fuego a pesar de no ser del mismo color que ese legendario Eldar.

-Alice –Théodred se tensó al ver la impertinencia de la dama aun delante de su padre ya coherente, que la observaba con cierto interés al notar ese carácter no propio de alguien de su género, se rasco la barbilla aun ignorando la mirada preocupada de su hijo y de enojo por su primo.

-¡Estas frente al rey!-exclamo el tercer mariscal al encuadrarse, recordaba lo que su pariente le platico, pero aun asi tenía que hacer entender frente a quien estaba la chica…sea de donde sea, estaba en tierras de Rohan.

Alice no presto atención a la reclamación de Eómer, había algo ahí que le molestaba mucho, dio una mirada panorámica en cada uno de los presentes hasta detenerse en la figura alta y encapuchada que se posaba en los escalones frente al rey –Tu – frunció el ceño al ver el misterio.

Gandalf aun debajo de esa capucha estaba atento a la extranjera, era tan ajena a su alrededor y con la esencia que su señora describió y que el mismo podía sentir más intensificada, aun si estaba sorprendido de que una mujer fuera la ayuda que tanto sus valares se esforzaron por traer, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver de cerca los ojos verdes atentos a los sabio suyos, aun debajo de su cobertura.

Los soldados que la flanqueaban estaban sorprendidos de la rapidez que mostro la chica, antes estaba junto a él y repentinamente ya se encontraba frente a Gandalf, solo Legolas alcanzo a ver algo, tensando su arma hacia la mujer…le asusto, eso no lo negaba…pero sus gestos élficos mostraban un claro brillante, pero con gesto duro.

Solo Gandalf hizo un movimiento con su mano para calmar a sus aliados, inclusive noto que Aragorn ya empuñaba su arma con sorpresa, al igual que los presentes, solo la mirada de Théoden le daba a entender que quería ver ese sorpresivo desenlace al igual que su hijo, quien solo rodo los ojos no tan sorprendido de lo que vio…según conto más se ocultaba en la figura de la mujer…ahora entendía a qué se refería.

-Saludos extranjera –la voz del mago sonó en el salón mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver la blancura de su cabello, sus ojos centellantes hicieron poner a la mujer tensa, ignorando por completo el hecho que estaba rodeada por guardias atentos al igual que más extranjeros desde su punto de vista.

Alice no contesto el saludo, solo entrecerrando los ojos…era igual que el otro anciano…pero diferente, era un dilema que tenía presente –Estas con ese viejo-gruño con ira, había una cuenta pendiente con el que se decía llamar Saruman.

-No, soy lo que él debía de ser…soy Gandalf el blanco-anuncio el Istari con suma paciencia, tratando de no ceder a los ojos verdes penetrantes que no se quitaba de encima, los dos mirándose con cautela extrema…ahora entendía que los valares habían traído la ayuda más problemática, pues esta esencia se teñía de algo extraño…pero fuerte.

Alice no aparto su mirada del anciano, un aura tensa se enmarco en el lugar…solo Théoden se mostraba embelesado con tal hazaña, cuestionándose ¿qué se perdió durante sus días de oscuridad?, había escuchado de la mujer cuando relato su hijo lo que sucedió al mago ahora blanco, pero verla en persona era diferente…muy diferente a lo que le notaba de su sobrina, a pesar de ser considerada las más fuertes en Rohan al igual que bella.

Gandalf trato de sondear la mente de la mujer sin éxito, pero algo le mantuvo impactado…en su intento por saber más con sus nuevas habilidades liberadas… salió contraproducente, solo la sonrisa de la mujer denoto que había hecho lo que el intento… una mortal acababa de enterarse de todo, quedándose mudo, ante un Legolas que miro su rostro…como tratando de entender que sucedía en el silencio.

La chica arqueo la ceja… al ver esas imágenes pasar por su cabeza, ella lo hizo inconscientemente al sentir que algo entraba a su mente, era solo una sensación pero por instinto hizo algo que le regreso más de lo que esperaba, tanta información asimilada por si misma…su enojo creció al enterarse de la verdad.

La mujer se giró para marcharse, no dispuesta a hacer algo que le costaría su regreso a casa –Alice a dónde vas-el príncipe grito a la mujer que caminaba con seguridad a la puerta, solo mirándolo encima de su hombro.

-Voy por mis armas –dijo con simpleza, lo último que vio en el calabozo fue donde colocaban sus armas….sin ellas era fuerte, pero que mejor que ir acompañada por estas.

Théodred compartió una mirada con su pariente, era mejor asi después de todo…Aragorn noto que el gesto de sorpresa de Istari no desaparecía -¿Gandalf?- cuestiono el Dúnadan al acercarse con el resto de la comunidad, el anciano solo sacudió su cabeza y la tomo con fuerza…aun anonadado de lo que fue víctima, ahora sentía lo que era violar la privacidad de la gente…en un intento de imitar lo que Galadriel hacia tan normal como el respirar.

-Y bien…ya sabiendo todo…¿qué haz decidido?-cuestiono el mago blanco ante el silencio de todos, la chica se detuvo unos paso afuera de la puerta, los guardias iban dispuestos a marchar para detenerla….pero ante la orden del mismo rey, desistieron.

-Porque preguntas si no tengo opción…para eso me trajeron y me arrebataron mi misión – La voz de Alice entono un enojo, su mirada verde profunda se vio más agresiva, incluso congelando a los que fueron víctimas de esta…solo los más fuertes ya empuñaban sus armas (Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli al parecer, al igual que el rey, que no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo…aun su curiosidad era más, y por lo que platicaron la mujer no los asesinaría)

La comunidad preparándose para un ataque, del que juraban era peor que un Balrog (menos El Rey) –Estúpidos sus dioses y su egoísmo….su mundo no es el único en oscuridad –gruño la chica con un ahogo mientras apretaba sus puños con impotencia al sentirse alejada de aquello que casi lograba…Umbrella andaba suelta y el virus T estaba haciendo estragos…jurando que si regresaba la tierra pintaría otro color.

-¿Qué tipo de oscuridad ataca tu mundo?- Gandalf se rasco la barba con interés, al parecer era inmune a la tensión que emanaba la extranjera, si no podía obtener la información como Mago...la podría conseguir preguntando, pasando por alto solo estaba vez la agresión a los valares y la tensión del momento.

-Eso no les interesa…ni a ustedes ni a ellos –la mujer se volvió, apretando los puños –es por eso que me arrastraron aquí sin mi consentimiento… creen que su mundo tiene más salvación que el mío…. –Alice siguió su camino dispuesta a marchar, estaba enojada con esa decisión… ¿cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta desde que llego? Esto ya no era la tierra…era algo diferente.

Miro al cielo como si esto hiciera pasar su enojo hacia aquellos seres indiferentes que la trajeron contra su voluntad aprovechando su descuido, solo esperaba guardar esa furia para descargarla para lo que fuera enfrentar adelante…ahora sabia gracias a la mente del mago donde estaba… pero incrédula de la magia existente ahí.

Alice siguió a pasos firmes hacia el calabozo, siendo alcanzada por un guardia –Mi señor me ha pedido que la escolte –dijo con simpleza –Háma –aclaro su nombre ante la mirada indiferente de la mujer, tenía miedo….lo podía sentir, mas después de presenciar lo que fuera que vio dentro, pero era más su deber a su rey y príncipe.

-Haz lo que quieras –su voz fría calo en los huesos del hombre, para seguir su camino, ahora todo estaba claro…su deber y la imprudencia de eso dioses eran solo para detener un señor oscuro….y asegurar la destrucción de lo que pudo distinguir…un anillo, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su frio rostro…-Interesante-por fin asimilo ese nuevo trabajo, en espera de una nueva batalla, que a su sentir no estaba tan lejana.

XXXXXXXXX

La tensión que quedo atrás era indescifrable, Gandalf tomo su cabeza de nuevo con insistencia al ver ese desliz, no esperaba que la mujer pudiera detener su sondeo y que se lo regresara… cuestionándose que tanto había obtenido de él, fue la mano de Aragorn y Legolas que lo saco de su silencio, los dos con un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Aragorn al ver de nuevo la puerta que antes estaba ocupada por la peligrosa mujer –Ella es la que nos contaste te enviaron a recibir- el Istari solo asentó levemente aun sin perder su gesto sereno y sabio, un poco sorprendido que haya ofendido de esa manera a sus dioses, solo esperaba que estos no le dieran la espalda por aquel arrebato.

-Esa mujer que es –cuestiono ahora Legolas con dudas, sus ojos élficos podían ver algo extraño…incluso Gimli refunfuñaba por la presión a la que fue sometido y la incredulidad que la mujer era la razón –y a que te referiste con mundo -

-Ella era humana –aclaro el mago gris –o eso sentí – dijo al recargarse pesadamente en su bastón-tantas cosas que explicar en tan poco tiempo… me temo amigos que será en otro momento… ya que inclusive es ajeno para mi -dijo con pesar, los tres presentes se miraron, tenían tantas cuestiones pero sabían que no debían de preguntar.

-Entonces esta de nuestro lado –El rey salió de su cuestión interna –si es asi, es un honor estar peleando con una formidable guerrera – acomodo su espada recién recuperada…ahora todo pintaba diferente, aun si la ayuda era una mujer...si era capaz de hacer que el aura se volviera pesada…esto le hacía curioso en comprobar lo contado de esta.

Théodred sonrió ya acostumbrado a la curiosidad de su padre al igual que Eómer, aun si el motivo fuera igual de peligrosa que un ejército completo e interminable de orcos…pero con la alegría que el anciano volvía con la misma candidez que antes…fue cuando Eowyn entro ajena a la tensión anterior.

-Eh traído los bocadillos –anuncio la dama de Rohan, seguida de ella una hilera de sirvientas.

-Trae al ejercito…marcharemos lo más rápido posible –ordeno Théoden a los dos mariscales presentes, ahora entrando en marcha lo que Gandalf anuncio cuando despertó, antes de ir por la mujer….el abismo de Helm estaba en peligro…ahora marcharían a defender lo que sus antepasados construyeron.

La comunidad se mantuvieron quietos, observando como Rohan se preparaba con rapidez para una batalla...su rey había vuelto a ellos, aunque en tiempos de presión –Y esa mujer sabe lo que haremos –cuestiono Aragorn a Gandalf, mientras los soldados se empezaban a reunir para recibir palabras de aliento de su rey y príncipe…al parecer ambos marcharían al igual que Eómer, dejando como Heredera si no regresaban a Eowyn.

-Ella sabe eso y más mí querido amigo…mucho más –con pesar dijo Gandalf, mientras la comunidad lo miraba en confusión ante lo dicho, aunque no especificando que tanto –no se preocupen, es para bien….espero –

Gimli solo gruño al ver que el mago hablaba con misterios igual que siempre, pero aun incrédulo que una mujer marcharía con ellos a la batalla, pero confiaba en la decisión del mago…y además Legolas le advirtió que no la subestimara, pero eso estaba a punto de verse…cuando los cuernos ya prepararos sonaron, dispuestos a seguir.

-¡Adelante Berlingas…adelante! –con la mano alzada el Rey inicio aquella caravana hacia la gran puerta que salía de ese reino, para su sorpresa la mujer ya los esperaba en la entrada con un angustiado caballo (robado o prestado sin permiso, nadie tuvo el valor de replicar), sin decir más y un poco separada del resto…siguió su camino, quería acabar con todo esto rápido.

-Alice –Théodred llamo a la mujer – espero ahora no haya tensión entre aliados –en un intento de limar asperezas con la mujer comento, aun si el resto de sus hombres no la aceptaban, su padre sentía que era necesario acercarla a los soldados…curioso de cómo se relacionaría una fría mujer como esa entre sus hombres y que podría aportar a su gente.

La mujer solo arqueo la ceja, pero sin perder su gesto indiferente esbozo un fantasma de sonrisa ante el intento de acercarla del príncipe, era un soldado después de todo –no es necesario que hagas esto si no quieres –siguió mirando hacia el frente –peleare a su lado, con tal de regresar… eso es todo-

Théodred solo sonrió ante la brusquedad de la mujer, se acostumbró tan fácilmente y su deber diplomático le hacía ser más paciente (muy paciente), si era el heredero tenía que hacer sus movimientos más sabios que los demás –Si es lo que piensas…está bien….aun te debo mi vida y estoy agradecido por eso, espero poder pagar esa labor en batalla –

-O que me debas mas –sonrió la mujer por primera vez ante ese comentario, el hecho de ser salvada por alguien como el hombre a su lado era bizarro, ella no necesitaba que pagaran algo que hizo por inercia…si no era un infectado o no trataba de matarla, estaba bien.

El heredero por primera vez vio una ¿sonrisa? En las facciones aun frías de la mujer, pero no lo comprobaba por el hecho que ella seguía mirando hacia delante –es acaso que no crees que te pueda devolver el favor – arqueo la ceja después de analizar el comentario.

-Pues lo veremos – Alice suspiro cansada de esa platica, era mejor estar sola y llevar acabo esa misión asi, pero ahora estaba diferente y atada a la batalla que provenía, solo lo único que la animaba era la parte de Saruman…al parecer el ahora blanco llevaba a cabo otro plan ajeno al lugar que sería atacado, guardaría una bala especial para el…aun si el Istari esperaba que se redimiera.

Pero ella conocía a los de su tipo, ellos no tenían solución y este era el otro blanco, el encajaba en los que tenían que morir, esa maldad no acaba aun si se le deja vagando sin sus habilidades, a aparte tenia cuentas que librar con este, el silencio se instaló entre ambos…cuando Théodred fue llamado por su padre, de nuevo la mujer vagando muchas posibilidades y analizando la información, esa tierra era de fantasía….peleando con su lado frio y calculador…era imposible.

XXXXXXXXX

La noche había caído en aquel valle, faltaba mucho para regresar al lugar que fue el primero en llegar…el conocido Abismo de Helm, el cielo se miraba igual que en la tierra…aunque allá nunca tuvo tiempo de mirarlos con insistencia, en un intento de calmar su ira creciente…al sentirse atrapada en una guerra que ni siquiera era suya.

-¿Qué viene a hacer aquí?-cuestiono al hombre que venía a su lado, ahí el rey de la marca observaba con un atisbe de sabiduría la figura que se esforzó por alejarse del ejercito….pero que tenía su curiosidad, pasando por alto el tono que le hablo.

-Las estrellas son brillantes hoy –miro al cielo con cierto interés, mientras el viento silbaba con tranquilidad, ajeno a la tensión que se formaba cada que la distancia se acortaba con su destino, por el momento no habían encontrado incidencias …ni enemigos.

-No creo que venga solo a mencionar lo hermoso que esta el cielo…Théoden –Alice comento sin voltear a verlo, el Rey sonrió ante la mención de su nombre sin respeto, pero él no se molestó… era la primera vez que se sentía solo un hombre frente a alguien tan indiferente.

-El cielo siempre será motivo de platica en la vida…Alice – el rey contesto con candidez ya recuperada –Cuando estaba en la oscuridad…me acuerdo vagamente de ti, aun es borroso – La mujer seguía observando el cielo –Tu sabias que era Saruman desde un inicio… ¿verdad?-

-En ese momento no lo entendía…pero ese estúpido viejo se podía sentir desde que ingrese a esa ciudad – aclaro mientras sacaba su arma, para darle un poco de mantenimiento, era una sorpresa que estuvieran intactas…aunque considerando que todo lo que traía de armamento era ajeno a esa tierra lo entendía…

Théoden solo sonrió tranquilamente – Gracias por salvar a mi hijo – aclaro, era la espina que tenía…pues según conto su heredero, no viviría sin la intervención de dicha dama…que a pesar de su soberbia le debía más que nada.

Alice sonrió, ajena al sentimiento que el ahora padre tenía hacia la mujer que salvo a su único hijo – No fue nada –alcanzo a contestar ausente de sentimiento, estando más concentrada en seguir mirando sus armas y checar las municiones que traía.

-Sera un honor pelear con un guerrero como usted– aseguro el Rey con mucho porte y entusiasmo, omitiendo el hecho que era una mujer de la que hablaba, Alice solo suspiro de nuevo, ese mundo era demasiado formal y no olvidaba con facilidad, recordando a cierto tercer mariscal que siempre la miro con enojo.

El viento fue la única respuesta del Rey, quien solo se inclinó y despidió de la dama de hielo que se posaba tranquila en la lejanía del campamento, guardias la vigilaban por si era necesario, Théoden en serio estaba tan agradecido con dicha mujer…que no le importaba si ella le hablara tan despectivamente.

Camino hacia la gran carpa que se alzaba delante, sus soldados montaban rondines….-Padre –Théodred lo recibió –donde se encontraba, Gandalf y Aragorn preguntaron por usted –

-Solo fui a caminar un poco hijo- aun a pesar que era un hombre…su mirada no cambio hacia él, le tomo el hombro y le siguió adentro, todos preparándose para la batalla que vendría adelante, el Abismo de Helm los esperaba.

XXXXXX

Bien es todo por hoy…jajá...Alice ya descubrió por si misma el deber que tenía, aunque Gandalf se sintió ofendido por lo que dijo de los valares, pero lo paso por alto aun con la impresión de verse descubierto…

No sé si esto lo podía hacer el mago ahora blanco, pero teniendo en cuenta que regreso con más acceso (aun reprimido) a sus habilidades Maia, aunque se topó con pared al sondear la mente de Alice…después de todo ella tiene esas habilidades, aun no tan descubiertas al cien, pero solo lo hizo de manera automática de defensa.

Gracias y Geme 1 fuera….


	4. ALICE 4 MOLESTIA

Hola:

Bien ya tengo otro capítulo de este fic, espero lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios….adelante que Alice hace de las suyas en Arda, con actitud fría y movimientos maestros cambiara esta historia un poco….

XXXXXXXXXX

ALICE 4: MOLESTIA

Los hombres ajenos a esa mortalidad, no sabían que pensar de lo que estaban viendo, de la nada una mujer apareció frente a ellos y a pasos asesinos miles de seres oscuros caían sangrientamente, el líquido negro se dibujaba con crueldad entre los arbustos y árboles que se alzaban alrededor, inclusive el rio que corría no tan lejos de ahí, se pintaba levemente de esos tonos.

-Que esperan…vayan-gruño con rapidez la mujer al ver que ninguno de los hombres ni los Uruk-hai se movían, solo muy pocos en la batalla del Vado tuvieron el privilegio de ver de cerca las hazañas de dicha mujer que ya corría en boca de todos en el abismo de Helm, sin embargo en persona era más mordaz que incluso esas palabras que flotaban en el aire quedaban corto.

-No podemos dejarla sola en esto –ordeno el que al parecer fungía como líder al notar la verdadera intención de dicha dama frente a el –Todos reúnanse – miro a la mujer tratando de no ceder a su aplastante aura, era inconcebible dejarla cargar con toda la hueste enemiga.

-Hagan lo que quieran-indiferencia fue lo que noto el guardia con esas palabras, mientras dicha dama se dirija hacia el enemigo que gruñía a la nueva contrincante…ahí, frente a sus ojos otras leyendas se alzaron….la dama se teñía de negro de igual manera, en una danza peligrosa con dos espadas, que con la forma que manejaba…juraba que eran las más ligeras hechas por los hombres.

XXXXXXXX

Gandalf no sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado que la dama haya partido sin ellos esa mañana, aun si la buscaron alrededor nadie supo decir hacia donde habia ido, inclusive los que montaron guardia esa noche –Como puede ser tan escurridiza- Gimli pataleo el suelo no sabiendo que sentir, bueno no le importaba mucho…la mujer era tan indiferente que incluso juraba que una piedra hacia mejor platica que ella… ¿era humana? Se cuestionó aun teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Gandalf en Edoras.

-No creo que sea problema – Legolas con sabiduría comento al grupo, mientras miraba un punto en la lejanía…sus sentidos élficos le indicaban que a donde haya ido tal vez una sorpresa les aguardaba más adelante.

Aragorn le dio una palmada al príncipe, al parecer no estaba preocupado –Ella estará bien –aseguro el Dúnadan a Théodred, Eómer se acercaba, todos estaban listos para empezar el viaje –No creo que haya ido tan lejos- aseguro.

-No me preocupo por ella-dijo el heredero de Rohan ante la mirada incrédula del descendiente de Isildur –es solo, mi buen amigo que temo por lo que haya ido a hacer –

-Todo el camino has advertido que temes por lo que ella haga…aun si me cuentas las hazañas que ha hecho no lo creo hasta verlo-Eómer dijo con su porte característico, tenía que aceptar que la duda lo comía…digno pariente del rey vigente, pues este también tenía ojos de interés a las habilidades que decían cargaba frágil dama (en apariencia).

-Es que ustedes no vieron lo que yo…inclusive el mismo Saruman expreso miedo en su mirada, más por las cosas que carga…- Theodred explico.

-Aún no sé cómo Saruman sobrevivió –Théoden aseguro con pesar pues aunque haya sido traicionado por dicho mago blanco, los años de amistad aún estaban plasmados…además que fue desde generaciones antes….inclusive cediéndoles esas tierras.

-No te preocupes padre…ahora tenemos que ir a nuestro destino, nuestra gente ocupa de nosotros… el mago pagara su pecados, pero creo que será todo a su tiempo- el heredero le dio palmadas a su padre sabiendo que era lo que le preocupaba, el rey solo le dio una sonrisa al ver lo sabio que se volvía su hijo.

Gandalf miro al cielo aun si ahora era el blanco, tantas explicaciones quería pedir a los valares por tal problemático ser que enviaron a su ayuda, dio un largo suspiro para recuperar su porte sereno… aferrándose al idea que sus dioses no hacían nada sin ningún motivo, pero las palabras de la mujer calaron, que tipo de oscuridad es en la que estaba el mundo de esta…y mas ¿sus dioses creían que su mundo ya no tenía salvación?

El cuerno de Rohan trono esa mañana para seguir su camino, todos dispuestos a pelear por su reino y rey, para poder asegurar un futuro para la marca…. –Adelante Eorlingas que el abismo nos espera –en una orden Théoden el ejército siguió su camino, pero a la orden del blanco, Legolas buscaría la figura de la supuesta ayuda, aun si el elfo le ocasionaba molestia estar cerca de dicha mujer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos los sobrevivientes estaban en silencio al ver terminada su batalla, muchos de ellos habían sido salvados por la mujer que ahora limpiaba con frialdad sus espadas, ahora recolectando unas hachas y mazos agregando más a su colección (teniendo en cuenta que también carga armamento desconocido para ellos, cuatro espadas y ahora esto) haciendo que se vea más a temer.

-Recojan a los heridos – acomodaba el hacha en un arnés improvisado la mujer sin girar a verlos, el mazo adornaba su espalda -¿Qué ven?-cuestiono a los hombres que trataban de desviar su mirada sin éxito.

-Nada mi Señora-contesto uno tomando valor de quien sabe dónde –es necesario cargar con todo eso….podemos ayudar-se ofreció mas por principios que por el mismo.

Alice arqueo la ceja en el intento de caballero que se paraba frente a ella, los demás cargaban a los heridos con temor, tratando de desviar su mirada en dicha mujer….aun asimilando lo que vieron, pues muy pocos Uruk-hai huyeron despavoridos al notar que no ganarían, aun si los números estaban a su favor.

-En una guerra ya sea pequeña o grande las armas son necesarias –informo la mujer con una falta de gestos –no necesito ayuda –corto con frialdad para seguir su camino, si hubiera esperado al ejército más tiempo le llevaría llegar a este punto, noto la batalla antes de que comenzara. Se miró la mano con incredulidad cuestionándose que tanto la habían alejado de su humanidad.

Su camino se abrió hacia el Abismo de Helm, sin remordimientos de adelantarse, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para acabar con lo que fuera la llamaron, aun le parecía absurdo todo lo que saco del anciano blanco y si esos dioses la escuchaban esperaba que le entendieran que su enojo era fundamentado…como se atrevían en traerla.

En silencio los soldados le siguieron, después de todo y aun el temor que plasmaba, ella estaba de su parte y mucho de ellos estarían tirados muertos por la batalla que decidieron pelear, en un afán de no dejarla sola…pero con la duda que tal vez no hicieron mucha la diferencia, recordando lo feroz que se alzó entre miles de cadáveres victimas de sus ataques…un poco de respeto se dibujó en sus rostros, sucios y cansados.

XXXXXXXXXX

Legolas sentía la necesidad de mirar más allá de los ojos mortales, sus sentidos estaban más alerta por lo que fuera sucedía o sucedió pasando de los arbustos que daban al rio que escuchaba con sus oídos -¿Qué ves más allá?-cuestiono el mago ahora blanco con duda, al notar la inquietud del siempre calmado príncipe.

-Este horizonte se ha teñido de sangre-este anuncio le recordó a Aragorn lo que dijo aquel dia que aún eran cazadores, y que más adelante descubrieron que fue la matanza de orcos que Eómer y su gente hizo la noche anterior… esto hizo que mirara aquel punto.

-Entonces es recomendable seguir ese rumbo- cuestiono el futuro rey de Gondor con duda al clavar sus grises ojos en los de su viejo amigo.

-Me temo que otro camino debemos tomar…tal vez un atajo- sugirió el elfo al notar que el rey se acercaba junto a su hijo y sobrino.

Gandalf suspiro – sea lo que sea paso más allá, donde los ojos élficos se posaron ya no somos necesarios –sus ojos sabios miraron el mismo punto –veo que la dama no se ha mantenido tan quieta como esperaba-una sonrisa se dibujó, Théodred iba a cuestionar –vayan yo aquí me separo de ustedes…el abismo será atacado esta noche me temo…Saruman no estará contento del resultado que puedo sentir…protejan a su Rey y a su gente…Por Rohan –

Aragorn solo le dio una mirada –Cuídate Gandalf –se despidió al igual que Legolas y Gimli – otra vez nos dejas…espero que te volvamos a ver –

-Me verán- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa –solo espero que Alice no sea un problema-suspiro cansado recordando quien hizo lo que más adelante iría a confirmar, todos ajenos a ese pedazo de información, aun si el mago menciono antes…no lo aclaro.

-El temor me recorre cuando estoy cerca de ella…-Legolas informo, todos aceptaron.

-Aun si no eres un elfo lo puedes sentir…inclusive yo-Gimli refunfuño con molestia, recordando que tal vez la encontrarían de nuevo.

-Tenemos muchas dudas…pero ella sigue siendo nuestra aliada-Aragorn anuncio con temple sereno digno de un futuro rey, Gandalf solo acepto tomándole el hombro con fuerza.

-Gracias amigo…solo espero que pueda ella ver su nobleza…pues temo que la oscuridad ha entrado tan profundo, que la luz y esperanza le han dejado…solo persiguiendo una meta que tal vez ya este perdida….-Gandalf anuncio, aun si era intuición en lo poco que compartió con ella (mas lo que dijo en Edoras) lo tenía presente…. –Nos vemos luego y sigan al Abismo, espero venir pronto con más ayuda de la que esperan – sonrió para alzarse en su caballo….ahí el jinete blanco desapareció de la vista del ejército.

Algunos plasmando la duda en sus rostros, mientras otros iban resignados no sabiendo que esperar adelante, pero de algo estaban seguros…lo harían por su gente, Théodred solo suspiro resignado al no saber que tenía que ver Alice con ese punto, aquel que el elfo solo le dio un vistazo final para dar lo que le pareció ser un rezo…pero a orden del rey se desviaron, siguiendo un camino más rápido al Abismo de Helm.

XXXXXXXX

Mucha gente estaba resguardada en lo que le pareció el abismo, la última vez que estuvo ahí estaba un poco más vacío, esto le causaba más problema, teniendo civiles en la batalla era una molestia –Hey tu –grito a uno de los guardias – ¿Qué pueden hacer para esconder esta gente?- apunto despectivamente a la comunidad que añoraba a sus seres que perdieron antes de llegar, muchos de ellos sobrevivientes de los ataques a los pueblos aledaños.

-Señora solo estamos resguardando a la gente que necesita nuestra ayuda….-informo el soldado con sumo respeto, la historia de dicha mujer delante ya habia plagado las murallas fuertes del recinto, la mirada de duda se dibujó-pero en un momento todas serán resguardadas –

-Sera mejor que se muevan más rápido – Alice miro al cielo-temo que esta noche será atacada esta fortaleza – el aire olía a muerte y eso lo podía distinguir, cada vez sintiéndose menos humana, pero no le engañaba…era como esa sensación de que su respuesta llegaría, aunque en forma de un viejo que se disfrazaba y era reprimido, si la ayuda era necesaria… ¿Por qué no lo liberaron de sus cadenas? Se cuestionó, pero luego recordó la historia olvidada de ciertos Maia, el viejo guardaba más información de la que pensaba…

El guardia solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza, de inmediato dirigiéndose del que estuviera a cargo, no dudaba de las palabras de dicha mujer…aunque antes su género le hubiese impedido hacerle más caso, pero ahora no lo dudaba…ya nadie la subestimaba en el abismo.

Fue cuando los cuernos sonaron avisando de un nuevo arribo, entre vitoreo de la gente que empezaba a moverse a un lugar menos estorboso (según Alice), el rey habia llegado con más ejército para defender el recuerdo de su gente.

Ella se plantó en el paso del que conocian la Cuernavilla –Se tardaron-recrimino al grupo que provenía de afuera con sus caballos relinchando con molestia al recordar la sensación que emanaba la mujer, aunque en menor escala que antes.

-Ese es tu saludo –Eómer dijo indignado al bajar de su caballo, el Rey solo suspiro – En serio hiciste que mi Señor y mi príncipe se preocuparan por ti…y aquí estaba –regaño, era el único que al parecer tenía el valor de reclamar aun a la mujer, aun sabiendo que tipo de acciones podía hacer, Alice solo arqueo la ceja ante lo personal que le hablaba…era la primera vez que lo hacía, recordando que siempre la miraba con rencor.

-No me importa…tenia mejores cosas que hacer que esperarlos –anuncio Alice al dar una mirada al ejercito – el tiempo es importante en estos momentos…si quieren ganar esto, tienen que prepararse-

Aragorn solo dio un suspiro tratando de llamar toda su paciencia y sabiduría, la mujer si era un problema como al parecer Gandalf le habia dicho antes –Perdón Alice….pero al menos hubieras avisado de que te adelantarías –

-Porque debo de avisar de mis acciones…-se cruzó de brazos –el asunto aquí no es que me haya adelantado….es más importante seguir con lo que sus estúpidos dioses quieren que hagan, entre más pronto mejor- se pasó de largo para ir a las murallas, fue cuando noto la mirada de lo que pudo reconocer un elfo hacia ella, esta se paró solo dándole una mirada de reojo, sin bajar la barbilla.

-No debes hablar asi a la gente que se preocupa por ti –anuncio el elfo, era la primera vez que perdía la paciencia con alguien, incluso Gimli le habia detenido por un momento el arco, pues estaba seguro que ya estaría una flecha apuntando a la supuesta aliada, solo Théodred suspiro cansado, Théoden en cambio solo le habia dado un gesto de reconocimiento.

-¿Preocuparse por mí?-su gesto indiferente aún estaba plasmado en su rostro-será mejor que se preocupen por ustedes – siguió su camino aun sin inmutarse de las diferentes reacciones que levantaba tras ella, dejando a unos hombres entre molestos, otros tantos con sus nudillos blancos mientras Eómer era detenido por su primo.

-No tomen importancia de sus acciones…es una mujer que puede haya vivido peores cosas –sugirió Théoden con su sabiduría obtenida por la edad, ahora la entendía un poco…esa actitud era forjada por acciones más oscuras de la que esa guerra prometía.

-¿Peores cosas?-Eómer dijo al girar a su primo-aun si haya visto arder una ciudad no es para que trate a la gente asi….todos somos aliados o eso se supone que somos –

-Recuerden que ella no vino aquí por que quiso –Aragorn dijo al darle una palmada al elfo, era la primera vez que incluso milenios de sabiduría, perdía la paciencia…inclusive Gimli se comportó a la altura, aunque sabía que él se habia resignado a comparar a la mujer con una piedra.

-Un mundo más oscuro que este-Legolas dio un suspiro ya aliviado de llamar la suma paciencia que tal vez perdió por un momento, miro hacia el punto donde la figura se habia ido, ella cuya fortaleza aun no era presenciada por este, pero que con actitud daba a entender que como enemiga no la quería…miro al cielo en espera que los valar le dieran la oportunidad de entenderla…era la primera mujer que le daba la inquietud y miedo comparado con un Balrog, lo que le ocasionaba más curiosidad por ver que tan oscuro era ese mundo que tanto menciono.

XXXXXXXXX

Eómer caminaba a pasos pesados para organizar el ejército en lo largo del folde de la muralla, todos estaban apresurados de lo que fuera suceder esa noche, sin embargo habia algo que le molestaba y que se tuvo que enterar de uno de los sobrevivientes, aun a su pesar, la mujer habia salvado a muchos del ejercito de su tío esa mañana ¿ella lo sabía? Se cuestionó.

-Aun estás pensando eso….Eómer-la voz de Théodred lo saco de sus pensamientos, habia estado atento a las órdenes dadas…pero repentinamente habia parado.

-Bueno...es que es sospechoso…. ¿será que ella lo sabía y por eso nos dejó?-cuestiono Eómer al mirar a lo bajo de la muralla, la mujer no se habia aparecido en toda la tarde, la noche ya dibujaba su cara en ese instante con un hermoso atardecer…que prometía muchas cosas inciertas a los que se resguardaban dentro de esa muralla.

-Temo que no lo sabremos mi buen primo-Théodred solo sonrió a su pariente, él también tenía las dudas y lo que su padre habia dicho era cierto, esa vez en Edoras el miedo los habia poseído incluso cuando fue contra Saruman –pero que tal vez hoy veas en persona –suspiro no sabiendo como reaccionaria, si su gente se paralizo al presenciarlo la primera vez…solo esperaba que con lo que informo fuera menos impactante, tomando en cuenta que más gente ya habia sido testigo de esa brutalidad fría.

Eómer no sabía si estar contento por eso o todo lo contrario, pero no era el momento de dudar por las acciones de alguien que le sacaba de quicio, mientras estaba de su lado…era bueno, temiendo que pasaría si fuera todo lo contrario.

Théodred bajaba esas escaleras dejando a su pariente encargado de los últimos preparativos para aquella batalla, se podía sentir la incertidumbre del ejército y agradecía que habían adelantado la evacuación de los pueblerinos que buscaban refugio en esas paredes.

-El lado sur está listo- Aragorn iba al encuentro del príncipe, aun si era poco el tiempo que pasaron desde que se conocieron, los dos se caían muy bien.

-Gracias Aragorn por tu ayuda-Théodred salió de sus pensamientos –solo espero que tu no estés afectado por lo que paso esta tarde durante la información-

-Gandalf nos advirtió de lo complicada que puede ser…aun si su pasado es incierto y sus habilidades aun no somos testigos…- Aragorn anuncio –pero en este momento nuestras espadas trabajaran juntas….y espero que en un futuro también-

-Claro Aragorn hijo de Arathorn heredero de Isildur, como el antiguo contrato demanda hoy y siempre seremos aliados…aun si tienes problemas con asumir tu puesto…que por derecho te pertenece- dijo el príncipe con sabiduría, teniendo en cuenta el carácter que se cargaba el senescal, mas ahora sabiendo de la muerte de Boromir su hijo.

-Es mi destino y lo asumiré con sabiduría –anuncio el heredero de Isildur, pero ambas figuras se detuvieron al ver a dicha mujer en lo alto de una torre de vigilancia, mucho de sus hombres también miraban…pero con cuestión de ¿como llego ahí?.

XXXXXXXX

Toda esa tarde se la paso analizando la muralla con mucha paciencia, viendo las posibles fallas que pudieran tener…encontrando varias, tenía que mandarle felicitar al que fuera hizo esta protección…pero tenía defectos, un punto donde el agua salía de un pequeño manantial subterráneo al igual que lo bajo de la muralla.

Tenía que tener un ojo en esos puntos, preparando con cuerdas si eran necesario e improvisando arneses de lo que encontrara, si era necesario caminar por las paredes lo haría…tomando lo que fuera para hacer las herramientas que ocuparía.

Mucha de la gente ya no cuestionaba lo cargaba, con hacha, mazos, espadas y armas negras a sus costados ya se acostumbraron a verla, además que no se acercaban….con agilidad y el mutismo de varios, escalo sin problema a la torre de vigilancia más cercana.

Ahí el aire fresco que era completamente ajeno a la ciudad se colaba por su nariz, con una vista impresionante de un atardecer, o al menos cualquier gente tomaría en cuenta de dicha imagen que se armaba delante y a esa altura, pero ella no era de este tipo…ahora estaba analizando el alcance de ese ejercito…teniendo en cuenta lo que vio antes…esto solo era el comienzo.

El alcance de protección de dicha muralla era de admirar, capaz de mantenerse erguida aun si es violada por la intrusión de dichos puntos débiles, podían resistir, fue cuando el grito de alguien llamo desde abajo…ahí dos figuras miraban incrédulos de que esta estuviera como si nada en lo alto….Alice frunció el ceño, pero teniendo en cuenta que tal vez debía de informar a esta gente de sus fallas….por eso trabajaba sola, asi no tenía que dar información de cosas tan obvias.

Se colocó en la orilla de aquel monumento y con un salto ligero se posó en la ventana de dicha vigilancia y con otro salto maestro, aun si el armamento que traía, no le impidió plasmar la facilidad con la que bajaba a pesar de la distancia con el suelo.

Aragorn fue el único que tal vez abrió un poco la boca al ver tal hazaña, Théodred tal vez lo hizo, pero teniendo en cuenta de nuevo de quien hablaban, se ahorró el gesto –Alice-saludo el príncipe a la mujer que se acercaba más imponente, ahora notando ese armamento nuevo que traía…y al parecer enemigo –veo que nuevas cosas traes contigo-apunto dichos objetos.

Alice solo arqueo la ceja, mirando sin importancia a lo que se refería-solo por eso llamaste –se cruzó de brazos.

-No te molesta cargar tanto-pregunto Aragorn al ser la primera vez que le dirija la palabra, sabiendo que tal vez tenia mejores cosas que decir…pero viendo lo que traía se notaba que no cualquiera haría los movimientos que hizo, pareciendo la más ligera de los elfos…inclusive Legolas no haría algo tan temerario con tanto cargamento.

-Esto es necesario y punto –dijo con frialdad la mujer-una batalla se avecina y la muerte con ella…y ustedes cuestionan mi armamento –un atisbe de molestia se dibujaba en su rostro frio, tantas cosas no eran aceptables para ella en ese mundo, apuntando que quería terminar con eso rápidamente.

Aragorn solo sonrió con un toque de sabiduría-es cierto tus palabras Dama Alice, lamento mi comentario-

Dicha mujer solo suspiro –vamos a pelar esta noche y es molesto tanta galanura por su parte…solo Alice está bien –miro al hombre –como yo te diré solo Aragorn o quieres que te llame piedra de elfo…o como en Rivendel Estel- sus ojos se clavaron en los grises.

-No preguntare como te enteraste de mis nombres….pero Aragorn está bien, simplemente asi- dijo el Dúnadan un poco sorprendido de lo que sabía, ahora entendía porque Gandalf estaba incomodo ese dia que conto lo que sucedió….mucha información se fugó en ese momento, ahora teniendo en cuenta que tal vez eso también se fue.

Théodred solo miro al par, Aragorn era el futuro rey de Gondor pero era el primero que hacia hablar más a la mujer, cualquiera se hubiera molestado (aunque su padre y el eran una excepción), incluso el tranquilo elfo lo hizo cuando llegaron.

La noche ya caía y el cielo se nublaba un poco….fue cuando el trueno se escuchó por primera vez anunciando la oscura llegada al sonido de un cuerno ajeno a cualquiera escuchado por Rohan, Alice vio desde donde estaban las figuras aluzadas por lo que estaba segura no era normal, los gruñidos eran una música cruel para los soldados posicionados en sus lugares.

Alice saco sus espadas ante Théodred y Aragorn, que ya dibujaban sus armas….ella entre ambos miro la escena detrás de la muralla –Bien chicos….esto será divertido- con una frialdad y crueldad comento esto último haciendo incomodo a los presentes, Aragorn siendo la primera vez en notar ese gesto más indiferente que nada….como si las peleas no fueran para nada ajenas a esta y estuviera preparada toda su vida.

-Aquí yo pagare mi deuda-aclaro Théodred recordando esa promesa después de salir de Edoras, aun si la mujer haya insinuado todo lo contrario….pero nada salió de su boca, esta solo diviso todo a su alrededor…dando a entender que esa noche sería muy larga… en un grito de guerra por parte del enemigo dio a entender que ya estaban colocados más cerca de su objetivo…y al sonido de los truenos esa batalla daba los primeros pasos a un inicio, flechas silbaban en lo alto….Alice sonrió, nadie se salvaría de ella…..nadie.

XXXXXXXX

Como verán Alice no hace nada sin consentimiento de los demás, después de todo ella trabaja mejor sola…

Geme 1 fuera…


	5. ALICE 5 AGUA Y FUEGO

Hola!

Les traigo otro capítulo…adelante que alice hace estragos en el abismo de Helm…

XXXXXXXX

ALICE 5: AGUA Y FUEGO

Aragorn noto que no era de mucha importancia en ese lugar, en un inicio se asombró al ver la maestría con la que la mujer se movía con las dos espadas, como si fueran parte de sí misma, la frialdad y asertiva que mataba, le recorría una sensación de temor en la espalda.

-Creo que nos necesitan de aquel lado –El príncipe noto el gesto del Dúnadan al ser la primera vez que los movimientos extrañamente certeros de dicha dama eran sorprendentes, si el aún le ocasionaba algo de emociones encontradas al sentirse aliado de esa extravagante extranjera.

Aragorn trago grueso tratando de mantenerse sereno –Cuidado – grito la mujer al lanzar a un enemigo hacia la espalda del Dúnadan –si te descuidas unos segundos, tu vida puede costar –regaño la mujer sin girar a verlo para concentrarse en su asuntos.

El Dúnadan observo el cuerpo que habia sido lanzado a su ayuda, el peso era más que el de la mujer, al menos eso podía jurar…pero sacudió su cabeza para no hondar en el tema, ante la mirada de burla del príncipe hacia el – Esto es muy nuevo…pero no cuestionare- suspiro cansado para seguir rumbo a la parte oeste, al parecer el enemigo está usando escaleras para subir a la muralla…el abismo de Helm estaba siendo violado.

XXXXXXX

Tierras de Rohan se teñía de negro en instantes, si los Uruk-hai entraban por medio de escaleras se topaban con la figura mortal de una mujer, cuyos movimientos no lograban distinguir pues caían de inmediato bajo el yugo de su fuerza y destreza, ante ojos de admiración y temor de los soldados ajenos a la actitud fría de esa guerrera formidable que defendía a su lado.

Tensión, muerte y valentía se revolvían entre la lluvia que empezaba a amenazar ese recinto, confusión se podía cortar con cada movimiento de espada, en algún momento Théodred y Aragorn se alejaron de ella, aunque no era como si le importara, era una molestia tener que detenerse por el espacio ocupado por aquellos soldados de Rohan, además de cuidar sus descuidos.

En instantes se colocó en un punto estratega de la muralla para poder observar más de cerca el avance enemigo, no era que temiera a los Uruk-hai, al contrario podía ver con facilidad los movimientos a utilizar, cerro sus ojos para poder concentrarse, el ruido de gritos de guerras y sonidos de espadas chocante se podían distinguir.

Un enemigo noto a la guerrera en un estado frágil abalanzándose de nuevo, ignorando los cadáveres de sus aliados que se esparcían como bultos alrededor de esa persona, su sonrisa se torció al ver que una dama caería bajo su hacha, en un movimiento rápido y tosco la alzo tratando de que su arma se tiñera de la sangre roja del enemigo protector del Abismo.

Pero pronto se detuvo con su rostro deformado por el dolor, mirándose el estómago para partirse en dos, la sangre negra empezaba a acumularse y muchos de las huestes enemigas empezaban a sacar la vuelta a ese punto en especial, pero Alice lo sabía…ninguno sobreviviría o no pasaría de su área segura, tenía que extender sus movimientos pues al parecer el enemigo superaba por mucho a los aliados.

A lo lejos, mas allá de la protección de las paredes hechas por Númenor, el mar negro chocaba feroz en un intento de fundar el miedo en los corazones de sus defensores, pero estos no cedían ante el deseo retorcido de los enviados de Saruman, ahí Alice sonrió al ver la ironía, a pesar del miedo que pudiera sentir cualquiera en Racoon City, esta gente tenía un código de valor muy alto con tal de defender lo que creían que debían defender.

-Un montón de idiotas-dijo al quedarse sin enemigos en su parte y tirar esa escalera sin problema a pesar de prometer ser muy pesada con criaturas ya subiendo por ella, dio un vistazo en la parte baja y más de las escaleras prometían seguir a la que tiro –Bien…empieza lo divertido- saco el arnés improvisado con una cuerda, y ante la mirada de aliados se tiro a través de la pared.

Tirando la primer escalera al ser la victima de su escandaloso aterrizaje, en una patada el efecto domino hizo que todos cayeran bajo su propio peso, dio un giro hacia atrás al instante de alzar el objeto que usaban los seres oscuros, aterrizando de nuevo en la pared.

-Hey tu…defiende bien este lado-ordeno con fuerza a uno de los soldados, que asentó con timidez pero con ojos de orgullo, sin darle paso a contestar, pues de nuevo más Uruk-hai subían por las otras escalares, Alice de nuevo se tiro posándose en el espacio vacío y encontrar el empuje necesario para la maniobra que acabaría por un momento con la molestia usurpadora.

Con fuerza en las piernas alcanzo la velocidad necesaria para poder caminar a través de la pared, muchos de los soldados vieron la figura delgada como un borrón bajo ellos, solo una cuerda era necesaria para tal hazaña, con sus habilidades mejoradas muchas de las escaleras cayeron por su destreza.

Su alcance fue mucho a lo largo de la pared, lo que la cuerda logro soportar por la presión y fricción por la velocidad ejercida, en un salto logro alzarse hasta que el arnés se soltó por sí solo, y como un gran látigo se deshizo del resto, para poderlo alcanzar con su mano, arqueo la ceja al envolver esa herramienta –Que – comento fríamente a los soldados anonadados que la miraban con ojos diferentes a los de temor que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Veo que nada es imposible para ti –la voz del que reconoció Eómer se escuchó en algún punto a su izquierda.

-No es momento de sorprenderse, estamos en una batalla – dio un salto para colocarse a la altura del hombre, quien se cruzó de brazos –o es acaso que mis movimiento son más importantes que su labor a su rey – mordaz comento sacando de quicio al tercer mariscal con ese simple ademan.

-Ah, asi que crees eso –entre dientes tratando de no sucumbir ante su rabia emergente –No pierdan tiempo soldados de Rohan, hay que aprovechar que tenemos hasta que se recupere el enemigo –con fervor en el área este el cuerno resonó con más fervor, recuperando sus ánimos iniciales al ver semejante ayuda, que el mariscal no aceptaría.

Alice solo dio una sonrisa de medio lado al ver el ejercito de nuevo desplegarse – Hey Eómer –grito al hombre que aun su enojo se notaba en esos ojos que la miraron despectivamente, el en un afán de no ceder al orgullo y soberbia de dicha ayuda, eso le fastidiaba y trataba de llevar la paz entre ellos, pero con esa actitud era imposible.

-Que quieres –contesto secamente al sacar su espada para enfrentar de nuevo al enemigo, el descanso aparecía desaparecer conforme de nuevo se dibujaban las escaleras en la muralla.

-Trata de no morir…si es que puedes – comento burlonamente incitando una pelea, pues el hombre eso le calo más el orgullo, jurando que ya estaría su espada en la chica pero un Uruk-hai lo detuvo, desquitándose con el pobre enemigo que se atravesó.

Alice solo sonrió al ver que en verdad no sabía porque dijo eso, pero tenía que admitir que el espíritu de los soldados se podía pegar, suspiro tratando de recuperar su porte, era demasiada diversión…pues de nuevo varios enemigos caían bajo su ahora mazo.

En movimientos certeros y lanzamientos de enemigos, muchos de sus aliados fueron salvados por aquella gracia de los valares, pues misteriosamente los cuerpos inertes y oscuros caían con los que causaban problemas, Legolas ahora tenía la vista amplia a los movimientos de la chica, para ser mortal era ágil, fuerte y rápida, teniendo cualidades de todos las razas de Arda.

Analítica y estratega al hacer que sus víctimas cayeran y ayudaran a los que estaban en problemas, pero esto hacia el que elfo por primera vez sintiera la necesidad de demostrar que no se quedaba atrás, aun si tenía una apuesta con su amigo enano…esto era cuestión de orgullo con la mortal.

-15-conto frenéticamente al abrirse paso entre Uruk-hai con sus flechas y espadas elficas se defendía de manera ágil, digna de su linaje, perdiéndose en su cuenta, sin notar que capto la mirada analítica y fría de dicha enemiga natural, peor que los enanos o el mismo Balrog.

–Vaya no estás tan mal –arqueo la ceja Alice al notar que tal vez los elfos serían muy buenos experimentos de Umbrella, pensando oscuramente…. Pues a diferencia de esta ellos lo hacían de manera natural, con esos dones fueron creados por el dios absurdo de Arda.

Legolas frunció el ceño en enojo al ver la forma natural con la que hablaba la mujer a su persona, aun con el recuerdo de su confrontacion anterior, el no perdonaba fácilmente que trataran a su amigos de la manera que esta lo hizo-¿Mal?-cuestiono el elfo – mejor fíjate en lo que haces…-apunto su flecha justo al lado de la mujer un Uruk-hai cayó víctima de esto.

-No es como si no me diera cuenta –sonrió la mujer al ver que no tenía que preocuparse, el elfo noto que estaba dentro de su plan, haciendo que se alejara balbuceando cosas en Sindarin, jurando que la mujer no entendía…pero era todo lo contrario, ella sabía todas las lenguas que Gandalf entendía, sonriendo al ver la ventaja que tenía con ese desliz que aún no entendía como lo hacía.

Fue cuando noto de nuevo la presión en la puerta principal, los enemigos que congregaban con los aliados en un mar de fuerza e instinto asesino, corrió frenéticamente usando su mazo para lanzarlo hacia el enemigo que tenía acorralado a un Gimli en el suelo, este solo refunfuño y grito algo sobre ese era mío, pero no le prestó atención.

En un salto pateo en el aire a dos enemigos que al parecer eran los líderes de esa parte, pero habia algo extraño, Théodred y Aragorn defendía esa parte pero el enemigo aun venia, ¿de dónde demonios salían? Se cuestionó al verificar que tal vez era mejor Uruk-hai que zombi mutantes como vio en Racoon city.

Miro sus manos y saco esas espadas que tenia de reserva, durante el camino las uso como proyectiles que ensartaron a los descuidados enemigos en la pared, colocándolo como un feo adorno en el abismo, asustando a cada descuidado que por un momento olvidado que tipo de aliado tenía consigo.

El Mazo lo lanzo hacia el que atacaba al enano pelirrojo, el hacha la perdió en algún momento durante la muralla, las espadas ensartando al enemigo quedando solamente con las otras que tenia de reserva y sacándolas con rapidez para despachar a los Uruk-hai, arqueo la ceja al ver lo limitado que estaba su armamento.

Ahí la leyenda de la extranjera fría como hielo y asesina sin remordimientos, empezó a nacer para aquellos que la vieron de cerca, el abismo estaba en buenas manos aunque el temor aún era latente al recordar la indiferencia de los ojos verdes.

Ella se teñía de lo negro de los orcos, su ropas reveladoras estaban por completo cubiertas de la evidencia de las muertes de sus víctimas y las armas que traía de más desaparecieron, dejando solo sus extraños objetos negros, por primera vez el arma negra detrás en su espalda relució en el abismo.

-Bien….esto será el inicio – de manera seca y falta de interés ese objeto trono como los relámpagos de esa noche, la lluvia la hacía ver más amenazadora mientras el agua corría por su rostro cruel y sádico, ella acostumbrada al sonido de arma de fuego, pero los soldados se asustaron al escucharlo más de cerca.

Los Uruk-hai caían victimas de lo que fuera salía de eso, inclusive Legolas lo escucho entre el bullicio de la pelea a lo lejos, ocasionando que se tapara los oídos por lo molesto, solo Gimli se acercó al verlo tan vulnerable…viendo con enojo a la víctima de la molestia de su amigo, esta solo sonrió burlonamente no dispuesta a parar, tenía unos cuantos casquillos más y al parecer el enemigo empezaba a distinguirla, por instinto de sobrevivencia salían de su campo de visión.

Claro al menos eso creían, pues ella seguía desechando lo que era desconocido para todos, inclusive los aliados y enemigos se quedaron en expectativa de ese ataque, sin embargo algo en el cielo apareció…que hizo a la mujer detenerse y dar un salto hacia un lado, ahí en ese lugar… que mu apenas libro, un relámpago retumbo.

-Estúpido Saruman –gruño al cielo al verse despojada de su arma, que salió de su vista en algún punto lejano, pero algo le hacía entender que ya no estaba tan cerca como esperaba, haciendo que frunciera el ceño por ese robo.

-Estas bien – Théodred se acercó al ver el bullicio a su alrededor, el trueno habia caído muy cerca de la mujer, no viendo si en verdad la libro, esta solo miraba al cielo como si esto le haría morir al culpable de tal acción.

-Claro que estoy bien – gruño aun molesta al levantarse y acomodarse el resto de armas que tenía, solo dos largas a los costados y unas cortas en los pies, junto al recuerdo de las espadas que traía consigo –Estúpido Curumo…pero esta me las pagara…juro que pagara – decía con incomodidad, no podía desperdiciar lo que traía consigo, tenía que buscar espadas.

Théodred no tuvo tiempo de decir más cuando de nuevo los Uruk-hai llegaban, pero para su sorpresa y preocupación la mujer aun sin armas era de temer, pues entre sus manos y pies, resultaron ser las armas que le faltaban, en movimientos ajenos en toda arda, pero mortales.

XXXXXXX

Aragorn lo vio desde el punto donde se encontraba, aquel tronido lo hizo salirse de su concentración, al notar que tal vez un aliado cercano resulto herido -¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Eómer con duda al notar la figura de Théodred acercarse al punto dañado.

-Un artilugio de Saruman, supongo – frunció el ceño Aragorn al notar que el cielo cedía un poco ante el mago traidor, pero de nuevo se concentró en su camino al reunirse con Legolas, que refunfuñaba algo de sus oídos por lo bajo, ocasionando que lo mirara con duda.

-No preguntes-dijo con simpleza el elfo al parecer de mal humor, algo no típico de este, teniendo en cuenta que era de la raza más blanca de la tierra media, pero era algo que no hondaría de nuevo cuando la refriega se intensifico por más tiempo que juraron fueron horas, aunque tenía que admitir que la pelea de la dama fue la más digna de recordar, pues con manos desnudas se seguía deshaciendo de sus contrincantes.

Repentinamente el cielo se despejo de aquella lluvia insistente y melancólica, el enemigo cedió por un momento para darles un respiro a los que resguardaban la muralla –esto es sospechoso – Alice dijo al limpiarse un poco el rostro para mirar ese cielo que daba una extraña sensación de paz.

-¿Sospechoso?- cuestiono Théodred al ser que se mantuvo a su lado después de aquel suceso anormal, el cielo la traía contra ella a su parecer, pues no fue la única vez que hizo lo mismo.

-Algo están planeando – miro el suelo como si este fuera muy interesante, recordando algo que le hacía sentir ese momento –dile a tus soldados que se mantengan alerta a lo largo de la muralla, si pasa algo sospechoso avísenme – dijo con incredulidad para correr hacia esas paredes, saltando con maestría.

-Ella se ve igual de fresca –gruño Eómer con un tinte de envidia, sus gestos eran cansados y con signos de batallas largas y casi mortales, Théodred sonrió.

-Me alegra verte –con un suspiro de alivio comento al ver que su pariente aun lo contaba con los sobrevivientes – ve a lo largo de la muralla, Alice dice que es demasiado sospechoso, como si algo estuvieran planeando – miro hacia el punto donde la mujer desapareció, era rápida después de todo.

Eómer refunfuño ante la mención de la mujer, era demasiado de confianza para su primo que era molesto, pero teniendo en cuenta que fue de ayuda para dicha guerra tenía un punto a su favor, muy a su pesar le salvo la vida algunas ocasiones….pero por orgullo no le agradecería.

El príncipe noto esa molestia, ellos no se llevarían muy bien, después de todo eran orgullosos y no se dejarían doblegar, agradecía que él era el que tenía que lidiar con la mujer, aunque también muy a su pesar no logro pagar su deuda, al contrario, sentía que tal vez era más lo que debía, ocasionado un suspiro largo al recordar las palabras de Alice cuando recién salían de Edoras, los dos separándose para hacer esa vigía a lo largo del abismo.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Hey tu elfo – Alice grito al rubio que estaba junto a Aragorn, este último se dirigía a la Cuernavilla a informarle al rey lo sucedido, no habían demasiadas bajas y era gracias a la brutalidad de la mujer presente.

Legolas se crispo ante lo despectivo que fue llamado –Mujer – dijo con simpleza regresando ese saludo, estaba preocupado por Gimli que desapareció en algún momento, su apuesta aún estaba presente.

-Puedes ver más allá de los mortales – siseo ignorando el rencor infinito que despedía el elfo hacia su persona –algo está preparando ese Curumo para nosotros, solo es un alivio que las bombas no existan….creo – dijo no tan convencida de esto.

-¿Bombas, Curumo?-cuestiono el elfo al notar esas palabras, ella suspiro ante la ignorancia, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando el cuerno resonó al este de la muralla.

-Alice acá hay algo – uno de los soldados grito con todo pulmón tratando de llamar la atención de la dama, el enemigo estará reorganizándose para un nuevo ataque, pero habia algo escondido, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo cuando la explosión alcanzo al pobre soldado que hasta hace un momento le llamo…quien no era otro más que Háma, quien caía muerto por el alcance detonador de aquella malicia de Saruman.

-Maldición – gruño al ver que era lo que no esperaba esa tierra descubriera, ahora estaban en otro nivel pues inclusive las aguas estaban a favor del enemigo, entrando por el agujero que acabo con muchos aliados, Legolas también corrió hacia ese punto mientras Aragorn regresaba con el rostro lleno de sorpresa.

-El abismo ha sido violado – dijo con incredulidad Théodred al empuñar su espada, a su lado Eómer también le hacía de apoyo, mientras Gimli salía de algún punto con una herida en la cabeza –Defiendan este lado –ordeno a los desocupados hombres (que eran muy pocos) para seguir el contrataque.

Alice se las arregló para colocarse en medio de la hueste entrante, con brutalidad y sadismo, se deshizo de los que se atravesaban, usando sus mismos cuerpos como armas en su contra, aun si el agua amenazaba con tirarla por indicios del mago traidor, pero ella no cedía, su figura se distinguía entre la oscuridad de los Uruk-hai, que perdían el interés en entrar al ver al enemigo entre ellos.

-Sigan con el resto, yo me encargo de esto – grito a los soldados que la miraban con decisión para ayudarle, pero siendo parados en seco, inclusive el príncipe titubeo un poco para hacer lo pedido, encargándose del resto que empezaba a contraatacar.

De nuevo la pelea se prolongó de manera más brusca, siendo Alice la encargada de ese agujero, aun frustrada que eso haya sucedido, las heridas empezaban a adornar su piel como si nada, la sangre ya roja empezaba a teñir su ropa en signos de ser cortada por el enemigo, fue cuando uno logro lanzarla con su mazo muy lejos.

Siendo Aragorn el que la vio de cerca para estrellarse en unas cajas de lo bajo de la Cuernavilla –Alice-grito para ir a su ayuda pero más enemigos lo detenían, venían con más sed de sangre al abismo y ahora desprotegido el agujero, ya no se detenían.

Alice se levantó entre el escombro hecho por su caída, solo para que el mundo se detuviera por un momento, el grito de guerra se alzaba con lentitud a su alrededor y en un caminar tambaleante se dirigió al punto que aun quería defender, Aragorn la vio al igual que Legolas que a su pesar defendía el paso lento de la mujer, con las flechas recién recuperadas.

Ella siguió indiferente a su alrededor, el primer Uruk-hai la observo entre aquella multitud negra entrante, abalanzándose al ver su oportunidad, pero los ojos de la mujer se abrieron rápidamente al mostrarlos con una pupila dilatada, aprovechando el vestigio del poco fuego restante aumentándolo a su favor.

Ahí muchos fueron testigos de la habilidad mortal de la mujer, el fuego se extendió en aquellos que entraban pasando más allá del muro, consumiendo a los enemigos de manera rápida…nadie se movió en esa noche más, pues a pesar que el rio estaba presente, también el fuego lo hizo…dos siendo contra parte, pero el segundo más siniestro, siendo la mujer su causa e inicio.

Esta alzo su mirada al cielo con un intenso dolor recorriendo su cabeza, al no saber que habia hecho se miró las manos con incredulidad, ignorando los gritos de dolor de las hueste oscuras que se consumían por igual hasta el punto de la extinción, desde lo alto de la muralla aún se podía ver como caían ante el fuego que se extendía aun, pero con más lentitud, ya no siendo la mujer su fuente si no cuestión natural del efecto de estar cerca de una víctima.

-Alice –Aragorn corrió hacia la mujer sin miedo a ser parte de esa llama, pues aunque era a temer y muchos soldados lo sabían, estas le sacaban la vuelta como si supieran distinguir a los que estaban de su parte –Alice –grito de nuevo al atraparla de inmediato, pues ahí la fuerte mujer caía víctima de su habilidad…en una oscuridad de su vista entre jadeos, por primera vez mostraba el cansancio de la pelea….haciendo la balanza a su favor.

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. ALICE 6 ROJO

Gracias por sus comentarios, estamos haciendo lo mejor para continuar la historia, ya la batalla de la Cuernavilla termino con un desenlace crudo y rápido, espero que les agrade lo que sigue.

Adelante que un reino nos espera y con él, la fría mirada de una dama….

XXXXXXXX

A6: ROJO

Gandalf, el mago blanco había partido en su misión individual con tal de buscar esa ayuda que estaba perdida, el ejercito desplegado de Erkenbrand, sus ojos lo miraba, el lo sabia, era necesario para defender la voluntad de Rohan y seguir su misión en la tierra media ya después de su no muerte.

La mujer que trajeron los valares era mas problemática que inclusive en su momento lo fueron algunos mortales en su peregrinaje a lo largo de la tierra, pero no a tal punto de querer hacer lo que quería sin necesidad de dar un aviso u indicio de planes a futuros, pues a su pesar era la única que no podía adelantar sus movimientos.

Era un rompecabezas indescifrable con falta de sentimientos o gesto alguno, como cualquiera de las mujeres que vio entre los pueblos libres, cuya fortaleza aun no presenciaba pero que prometía ser mas allá de su comprensión, pues con solo un intento fallido de saber mas de ella salió contraproducente.

¿qué tanto sabia? Se cuestiono, pero sin querer saber a la vez, temía que todo lo que guardaba y escondía de Valinor se revelara con esa pregunta ante los mortales que no deben saber, era el mas sabio ahora, pero esa confusión le mataba por dentro.

Cabalgando con velocidad alcanzo su objetivo, al paso vio la muerte plagando los campos de Rohan, pero la crueldad con el que fueron asesinados los enemigos le daba mas curiosidad por como fueron cortados, el sabia quien fue el culpable de cierta manera, pero aun el gesto de dolor y sorpresa se divisaban en los rostros ya deformados de los sirvientes de Saruman.

-Erkenbrand-grito el mago blanco al reconocer la figura del hombre, señor del Folde Oeste, con el varios soldados sobrevivientes reuniéndose para seguir su camino –el mal acecha el abismo, no es momento de esperar a la mañana, tenemos que marchar ya –miro al cielo con sumo cuidado, las ansias del mago traidor la podía sentir en todo el aire.

El Rohirrim no dudo un poco en la palabra del mago ahora blanco, Gandalf era un cuervo de mal augurio pero con buenos motivos, siempre atento a su labor a favor de las fuerzas del bien –¡Por el Rey! –en un grito de guerra avivo la esperanza de su gente volviendo al ataque como si no hubiera mañana.

Pero las primeras luces del día siguiente se empezaban a ver, los soldados con un paso rápido cabalgaron hacia su destino, pero Gandalf sentía algo, una ligera molestia en su interior cuando un olor calo en su nariz, quemado, muerte y sangre se podía sentir aun sin ser un Istari como el.

Temía que fuera para mal ¿Sus cálculos fueron incorrectos? ¿toda la sabiduría no sirvió de mucho para ser de ayuda a Rohan? ¿Saruman gano? Esto le pasaba en la cabeza conforme el ejercito que reunió además de ayuda anexada del bosque de Fangorn se abrían paso al valle, sin embargo ahí en toda su altura pudo distinguir con sorpresa.

Un mar negro con fuego danzante, eran los residuos a las afueras de las imponentes murallas del abismo, impactante panorama para aquellos ajenos a tanta brutalidad incluso siendo enemigos, pues aun los gritos ahogados de los Uruk-hai, Dundelinos o cualquier enviado de Saruman sucumbir al dolor.

-Q-que fue esto –uno de los soldados muy a penas parafraseo la palabra, ante la sorpresa, el olor era peor mas cerca, haciendo que incluso unos de los soldados se giraran para evitar vomitar…podía verse ya algunos hombres salvajes ayudar a su gente con apoyo de algunos Rohirrim, con el rostro cubierto para que lo nauseabundo no les calara en su labor de limpieza.

-No lo se mi amigo…temo que esto no lo esperaba-dijo el mago blanco al ver que a pesar de tratar de buscar ayuda, esta no fue necesaria…aquel bosque se quedo quieto en el lugar detrás de los hombres, en un plan de no moverse y fundar un bosque ajeno a lo que en verdad ocurría y le pegaba a los mortales.

El mago blanco cabalgo tranquilo al ver que Fangorn fundaba su propio recinto a las afueras del abismo, a paso lento y con algunos pocos que se animaron a seguir, entre ellos el señor Folde Oeste, su rostro cubierto para seguir el ejemplo de los que ya estaba ahí.

-Erkenbrand- un grito entre ese horror se alzo, Eómer venia al encuentro del ejercito que se acercaba, sus ojos surcados daban a entender que fue larga la noche, al igual que su evidencia de pelea y batalla que su cuerpo presentaba, pero aun si no se veía su sonrisa por el trapo que lo cubría, sus ojos lo delataban –Te pensábamos muerto- saludo al hombre que bajo de su caballo.

-Mi señor –saludo primero con sumo respeto para contestar ese abrazo fraternal que tenían, pero luego este cambio la mirada hacia un Gandalf curioso por el cuerpo que ya estaba hecho ceniza a su lado –Dime que fuera lo que sucedió aquí, estuvo de nuestra parte –dijo el señor del Folde con duda pero en su rostro el disgusto por lo que veía.

Eómer suspiro cansado para dar un vistazo a su alrededor –tenemos poco de poder entrar en esta área, las llamas aun estaban vivas en algunos puntos, pero las estamos sofocando y rescatando a los hombres salvajes que podamos, muchos de ellos también nos están ayudando a la limpieza- se giro al mago –la mujer hizo esto…Alice fue la culpable de que el ejercito cayera en cuestión de minutos a pesar de estar toda la noche peleando, el fuego resulto ser resistente al agua por un momento –informo.

Gandalf entendía ahora el porque la enviaron, aun sin ver lo que hace en persona con el resultado que presento y lo entregada a su labor en esa tierra que prácticamente la secuestro, aunque no le parecía el tipo de resolución que tuvo, la crueldad que se alzo era mas allá de sus limites porque era muy diferente el atacarlos de manera honorable que quemarlos vivos, pues a pesar de ser enemigos también eran gente de Arda (Dundelinos).

Eómer relato un poco lo que paso durante esa noche, muchas cosas se revelaron pero aun asi el mago noto que el mariscal no cedería fácilmente a la mujer, aun si esta, por los que describió le daría miedo a cualquiera, pero este hombre había tomado como un reto personal el no doblegar su orgullo, un dato curioso que el sobrino del rey nunca explayo como ahora.

-Gandalf-Gimli grito para recibir al mago blanco con un tosco abrazo de enano, atrás un Legolas pensante y con un rostro desencajado a comparación del siempre porte de un elfo elegante, aun con lo irradiante de su raza, pero en sus ojos algo anormal.

-Veo que no les fue de agrado esta noche –dijo con un suspiro al notar esa nueva expresión en el príncipe elfo, pues a pesar de que en un inicio Gimli no le agradaba, nunca mostro un gesto mas oscuro como el que ahora presenciaba.

-Lo siento Mithrandir por recibirte de esta manera, es solo que – el elfo se masajeo la puente de su nariz por primera vez en milenios, inclusive las travesura de las que era objeto en Rivendel por los hijos del señor no llegaban a ese punto.

-Entiendo, muchas cosas están fuera de nuestra imaginación –el mago ahora blanco le coloco la mano en el hombro – pero tienes que comprender que los valares la enviaron por algo…ahora lo demostró –

-Si, supongo que estas al tanto de lo que sucedió-interrumpió el pelirrojo, Eómer y el resto habían dejado solo al anciano para que platicara con la comunidad restante, sabiendo lo molesto que estaba el príncipe Eldar después de lo sucedido.

Gandalf asentó con la cabeza-temía que el resultado fuera desastroso por la crueldad de los enviados de Saruman-bajo la cabeza con un gesto sereno pero preocupado –No esperaba que fueran los enemigos acabados de tal manera, Eómer me comento todo durante el camino –miro hacia el final de la Cuernavilla –Si me disculpan tengo que seguir mi rumbo- sonrio para despedirse, tenia que ver con sus propios ojos a la mujer que aun estaba inconsciente, según el tercer mariscal.

-Entiendo…Nos vemos luego Mithrandir –comento Legolas con una sonrisa triste, aun si era el enemigo del que se tratara y que tal vez ellos no mostrarían misericordia hacia los que iban a exterminar, fue demasiado rápido como el fuego consumía las filas en cuestión de segundos, que incluso el recuerdo del Balrog se hizo mas vivaz…mirando al mago blanco como consecuencia de su terrible encuentro.

-Todo estará bien mi amigo –Gimli le dio palmadas al elfo –yo también pienso lo mismo, el pecado de Durin lo recordé como ese día….tan rápido y temeroso –aun podía sentir esa sensación, ahí los dos se quedaron en silencio…para luego mirar el humo negro que se empezaba a disipar por un aire misterioso.

XXXXXXXX

Gandalf el blanco se abrió paso hacia la punta de la cuernavilla, donde una casa de curación se improviso para los heridos de esa batalla, las caras largas de los que encontró dio a entender que ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vieron, aun si el no estuvo presente en el ambiente lo notaba y aunque el estaba ayudando de manera discreta para disipar ese nocivo aire, era algo que no se podía olvidar con facilidad.

Miro hacia el cielo en busca de una respuesta, sus valares en serio le trajeron una ayuda problemática para esta ocasión, miro hacia atrás desde lo alto del lugar, pero al final de cuentas logro su cometido, la primera batalla de la guerra del anillo había sido ganada, aunque de una manera difícil de olvidar.

XXXXXXXXXX

Oscuridad y susurros era su constante, la inquietud la rodeaba conforme mas pasaba en esa luz nocturna, la cabeza dolía y el cuerpo también, sus ojos se negaban en hacerle caso para abrirse a su voluntad, como que algo le pesaba, consecuencia de algo que no tenia en cuenta.

Fue cuando por fin abrió sus ojos una luz intensa la cegó por completo, como acto de reflejo fue a esa luz para acabar con ella, era como esa vez en el laboratorio blanco, pero ahora daría pelea, de un salto se reincorporo para atacar.

Sintió el contacto de esa amenaza, no podía dejar oportunidad para algo nuevo, la gente de Umbrella era demasiado minuciosa con su trabajo que no quedaría conforme con los resultados (fueran lo que fueran) de los experimentos hechos en ella, ya no era humana ya no se sentía como tal, pero el bloqueo instantáneo la hizo sentirse extraña.

-Alice-una voz le llamo para poder enfocar bien a su alrededor, ahí en ese cuarto no había blancura solo los rostros sorprendido de personas que empezaba a distinguir, fue cuando sintió la mano entrar en su área haciéndola reaccionar hacia atrás en un salto maestro, para caer de rodillas, doblegada por un dolor extraño tomando el costado, ahí ante sus ojos una herida que no sabia tenia, se abría con lentitud, ocasionada por el esfuerzo.

Aragorn se acerco al principio con cierta duda, pero al ver la mano manchada de sangre no dudo mas –Alice no se si es tu manera de despertar tan brusca, pero debes tener cuidado, se abrió de nuevo por tus movimientos – suspiro cansado al ver de cerca ese corte profundo, era una sorpresa que se pudiera mantener en ese agujero por tanto tiempo aun con heridas que cualquiera hubiera muerto.

La mujer arqueo la ceja aun con una mirada desencajada, pero que sonrio al ver que era el Dúnadan quien se acercaba, limpiado la herida por encima de su ropa –Estaré bien – se trato de levantar pero la mano del príncipe le indico su cama.

-Tienes que descansar mas, tus heridas no son cualquier cosa –Théodred ordeno de manera serena, pero con voz profunda pues no era cualquier soldado con la que hablaba, al contrario tenia que mantenerse mas imponente que la misma mujer que lo miraba con cierta duda.

Gandalf suspiro cansado al ver que en verdad la mujer aun con heridas se mostraba renuente a descansar –Sera mejor que hagas lo que Théodred dice, aun si eres fuerte sigues siendo humana – se recargo en su bastón después de sacudir sus ropas, agradecía ser ahora el blanco pues a su pesar, los movimientos de la chica le vinieron de sorpresa para atacarlo, siendo olvidado por la preocupación de heridas abiertas.

Alice suspiro de nuevo para recostarse, el mundo se movía, estaba confundida por lo que sucedió, no era un sueño, los tres presentes se quedaron mirando ante la obediencia de la mujer…perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se miraba las manos con insistencia.

-Lo que hiciste…¿Qué fue?-cuestiono el mago al salir de ese silencio que se volvía incomodo, mientras Aragorn preparaba un te para la mujer, Théodred solo estaba ahí para ver su estado, pero al ver que estaba despierta se disculpo para salir, tenia que informar a su rey.

-No lo se – contesto escuetamente –no se lo que me hicieron- esto ultimo sorprendió a los presentes, pues inclusive Aragorn dejo lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentar la mirada antes fría de la mujer, con tintes de duda, de nuevo para mirarse las manos.

Gandalf se rasco la barbilla con interés a lo que hizo, suspiro luego para ver que en verdad la mujer no mentía, su mirada lo decía todo, pero volvía a recuperar su fortaleza al ver ese momento de debilidad –No se lo que te haya sucedido en tu mundo, lo que te hayan hecho….pero temo preguntar-

La mujer clavo la mirada severa en el anciano –será mejor que sea todo lo que sepan –se levanto de nuevo ante la mirada de decepción del Dúnadan, pues trato de detenerla pero ella siguió, dispuesta a recuperar sus armas que no estaban tan lejos

Gandalf negó con la cabeza ante la terquedad, pues su duda no se aclaro aunque estaba seguro que la mortal delante ya no se sentía como tal, cuestionándose si era lo mismo que Saruman le hizo a los Uruk-hai –En la noche iremos a Isengard-dio el aviso deteniendo el paso de Alice.

Aragorn sonrio al ver que por fin le hacia caso de manera indirecta, una victoria discreta para el, después de un momento debatir su estado –Hasta esta noche –recrimino la voz de la mujer.

-Nuevos aliados se alzan después de años de no hacerlo, tenemos que esperar a que cumplan su objetivo – explico a ella sabiendo que era necesario tenerla al tanto, después de todo.

-¿Aliados?- cuestiono con duda esto ultimo, sin embargo el dolor le hizo inclinarse levemente, Aragorn lo estaba revisando de manera discreta….pero su mirada gris estaba clavada en los verdes femeninos, como una advertencia de que lo que dijo se hacia realidad.

La cazadora suspiro al ver lo renuente que estaba el montaraz –Bien, tu ganas –gruño para dirigirse de mala gana a su cama, tenia sueño y su cabeza dolía, pero acabaría con lo que tenia que hacer rápido, aunque esta gente no tenia esa presión….aprovechando ese breve espacio para curarse, si fuera por ella ya hubiera marchado sin decir mas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice veía con incredulidad lo que se alzaba en ese monte, grandes arboles vivientes custodiaban esa torre imponente, entre el desastre y lodo, por mas que se rasco los ojos, al alzar su mirada observaba de manera severa lo que todos también no creían, pero su mente lo vio aunque en persona era diferente.

-No se que pensar de esto –susurro Eómer al empezar su camino, impulsados por el mago blanco a seguir, Gimli y Legolas se quedaban atrás, ante los sentimientos de un elfo.

-Te apoyo –dijo la mujer para sorpresa del tercer mariscal, ella seguía su camino y aun muchos hombres se negaban a creer que podía montar aun con sus cortes y estado, pero Aragorn y el mago intercedieron, al notar algo que los demás no, pues estas heridas cerraron en cuestión de horas… no hondando en el tema al recordar su mirada cuando les dijo que no preguntaran.

-Son conocidos como los pastores –instruyo Gandalf al ver la sorpresa de todo el mundo, aunque por fin un gesto se asomaba en el rostro frio de la mujer, pues al acercarse los arboles se erguían para recibir al mago blanco.

-Saludos mis buenos caballeros –una voz se escucho en el escombro, ahí dos figuras pequeñas se posaban plácidamente, uno al parecer dormido, siendo despertado por el segundo, Alice frunció el ceño ante los nuevos seres que presentaba….Hobbits según recordó de los recuerdos del mago, aunque los arboles se veían mas imponente de cercas…tantas cosas que en su mundo serian antinatural.

-Por Durin-el pelirrojo se adelanto, el par que había optado por mantener su distancia de la mujer, para evitar problemas que harían fallar su labor en la comunidad –Nosotros buscándolos y ustedes aquí bebiendo – abrazo a uno de manera brusca, el elfo también e acerco al igual que Aragorn.

-Pues también peleamos…lo tenemos bien merecido –uno recrimino al grupo que le reclamaba, la comunidad de nuevo reía por su reunión, aun si faltaba gente este reencuentro era la luz para ellos, Alice sonrio lejanamente al ver esa escena, algo que nunca vería…ni sentiría.

-Te trae recuerdos-Théodred cuestiono aun con su orgullo magullado por no saldar su cuenta con la mujer, al contrario y a su pesar esta aumento, pues ahora le debía mas por salvar el abismo de Helm, aunque de una manera que pasaría a leyenda entre su gente.

-No es eso…es solo – miro de nuevo para adelante con un gesto un poco mas suavizado por primera vez en la tierra media, se cruzo de brazos de manera amenazante, pues aun portaba sus armas aunque le dijeron que no harían nada mas que hablar, pero ella sabia algo que los demás no…el mago traidor no la dejaría fácil – que a pesar del momento pueden disfrutar de algo tan felizmente –

El príncipe arqueo la ceja ante esa declaración –la felicidad puede venir de muchas maneras, aun las cosas mas sencillas pueden demostrar un gran sentimiento como ese –dijo al observar como la comunidad a pesar de todo lo que paso y aunque omitieron algunas cosas, se mostraban alegres de encontrar a los pequeños que tanto buscaron.

Alice sonrio ante las sabias palabras de ese hombre –si todo fuera tan fácil –dijo de manera burlona al pasar de largo para ir con Gandalf, quien platicaba con un gran árbol, al aparecer el líder –seguiremos o nos quedaremos aquí – dijo de manera demandante solo inclinando la cabeza como saludo al gran vigilante.

El mago blanco frunció el ceño –todo a su tiempo mi buena dama – con palabras lentas declaro esto, pero la mirada de la mujer le dio a entender que no se tragaría esto…golpeteo un poco su bastón para llamar la atención de los que estaban desplegados a lo largo de la torre –Hay que subir –

Alice sonrio de manera de victoria, el rey venia con ellos y al parecer también se llevaba muy bien con los Hobbits –Mi señora-cedió el paso a la mujer, quien solo se giro para seguir.

-No es necesario Théoden, puede ir usted primero…es el mas afectado por las acciones de este anciano – recrimino –pero será mejor que no escuche las palabras de Curumo, son demasiado peligrosas para todos –giro al grupo que seguía del rey, ganándole la advertencia a Gandalf, con miradas curiosas de los Hobbits por el nuevo ingreso.

-Quien es ella-de manera inocente pregunto Pippin ya notando la figura femenina entre ellos, a un Elfo quien solo frunció el ceño para sorpresa de Merry quien estaba a su lado, pero ese gesto ya era común cuando Alice estaba alrededor y ni Aragorn podía hacerlo pensar otra cosa, había algo en la mujer que le causaba ese humor extraño en su viejo amigo.

-Soy Alice – gano la palabra al Dúnadan la mujer, sin girar a verlos –vamos que no tenemos tiempo – incito a los demás, siendo Gandalf el primero en entrar al seguir por el rey y su ejercito.

Merry y Pippin se congelaron ante la presión del ambiente por un momento, tragando grueso por tal reacción peligrosa que emitía la mujer…su mirada fría y gestos sin expresión les habían detenido toda felicidad, como si fuera soplada con el viento.

-Sera mejor que se acostumbren… pues temo que la veremos pronto –suspiro Gimli al notar esa reacción y darles palmadas para moverlos – ella ira con nosotros en todo el viaje – siguió su camino junto a un elfo serio, la torre se veía imponente y dentro había un mago traidor que los esperaba.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sangre corría en el piso de la torre de Isengard, el tronido desgarrador tomo de improviso a la gente presente, ahí en el suelo el cuerpo de una persona que se atravesó a lo que fuera el mago blanco hizo con una de las herramientas tomadas de la extranjera.

Saruman se había hecho del arma que Alice perdió en la batalla de la cuernavilla, sin saber que hacer presiono el gatillo hacia el Rey Théoden en un descuido de los soldados y tomando por sorpresa a la dama por su acción.

La bala perforo al hombre de inmediato, quien de manera inconsciente trato de proteger a su padre en un sacrificio de amor, incluso Gandalf no se lo esperaba…pero lo que siguió después tampoco, pues el gesto de la dama siempre fría se transformo en uno de odio y entre un grito que retono entre las paredes desato su furia con aquella arma que poseía.

Detonaciones consecutivas tomaron por sorpresa a los dos magos, los hombres, enano, elfo y Hobbits que se encogieron ante esos sonidos molestos que la mujer hacia, 1 …2….3… infinita cantidad que se fueron perdiendo para los que aun estando presente en la batalla de la cuernavilla, no se acostumbraban al sonido.

Las lagrimas del rey Théoden se derramaban aun si sus oídos dolían, pues ahí frente a el su único hijo, cerraba sus ojos por una herida desconocida –No te vayas hijo mío –rogaba a los valares un poco de piedad, el había sido ciego, casi perdido su reino y su casa caería con su hijo muerto.

-ALICE –Aragorn tomo del hombro a la mujer para que se detuvieran, Saruman estaba ya en el suelo y seguro que estaba muerto, pues un charco de sangre se esparcía por su espacio ocupado pero ella aun detonando su arma hasta que esta ya no sonó.

Legolas miro incrédulo a la mujer que aun le era molesta, en su gesto era muy diferente al que siempre presenciaba, incluso Eómer se detuvo un momento para verla…pero de inmediato corrió hacia su primo, que aun estaba en el suelo con su tío.

El sonido de la pistola se dejo escuchar al caer, pues ella no lo pudo prever, recordando tantas muertes que presencio aun asi ese dolor extraño no salía, miro de reojo a los que estaban ahí…Aragorn era el que le tomaba del hombro, su gesto era de preocupación –Maldición…-gruño al apretar su puño, pues ahí frente a ella un hombre estaba muriendo, no esperando ese desenlace, no esperando que Saruman se hubiera hecho de su arma.

En la torre de Isengard la muerte del mago traidor a manos de la extranjera fue muy cruda e inesperada, Gandalf miro con pesar el cuerpo ya rojizo de su ex compañero, quería redimirlo pero no esperaba que su odio, su ambición y orgullo lo haría terminar asi y menos llevar consigo una vida…la vida del único hijo de Théoden, Théodred.

XXXXXXX

Bien que les parecio este final para Théodred, para mi fue difícil terminar con el, de echo estaba indecisa si dejarlo vivir, pero bueno después de todo a Alice todos los que les interesa se mueren o les pasa algo, no es que le eche la culpa, bueno nadamas poquito.

¿Cómo les ha parecido hasta ahora? ¿El final de Théodred? Bueno tuvo una muerte honorable, ya que se sacrificó por su padre al reaccionar más rápido que cualquiera, inclusive que Alice quien no noto esa arma a pesar que sentía algo extraño, pero ya lo definió muy tarde, cuando escucho la detonación ella estaba lejos del grupo y no alcanzo a seguir protegerlo, solo verlo caer.

Geme 1 fuera….


	7. ALICE 7 PRISA

Hola!

Lamento las lágrimas por la muerte de Théodred, sin embargo como antes les dije fue difícil para mí hacerle ese final, gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir mis fic puntualmente, al menos un capitulo por semana o dos, dependiendo de la inspiración.

Bueno sigamos que una mujer impaciente empieza su labor en la tierra media, sin tiempo para llorar, aunque no es como si fuera una mujer de ese tipo…..ADELANTE EORLINGAS…ADELANTE

XXXXXXXXXX

A7: PRISA

Gandalf se acercó para ver el estado de su antiguo amigo, aun le dolía que acabara de esa manera, pero más que su ambición lo cegara y perdiera su camino, aquel que los Valar les encargaron cuando fueron elegidos para esa misión –Saruman que el juicio te espere en Mandos – suspiro para negar con la cabeza, su bastón roto era la única evidencia de lo que fue, pero no podía dejar el cuerpo ahí.

-El infierno se merece – la mujer dijo con crueldad al acercarse con indiferencia, aun el odio se dibujaba en sus gestos, haciéndola para más intimidante, tomando el arma que le fue robada y que le quito la vida al heredero de Rohan, el ejército estaba en duelo, el rey mostraba una mirada lamentable mientras Aragorn y Eómer cargaban el cuerpo.

Ninguno se atrevió a acercarse a Alice después de lo que vieron, aunque todos se sorprendieron de esa reacción violenta que tuvo al traidor, no lo esperaban, nadie lo esperaba, pues ante sus ojos vieron como la mujer vengo a su príncipe y aunque algunos no les caía, notaron un poco más de humanidad en alguien que estaban dudando aun.

Solos en esa sala estaban El mago blanco y la mujer quien aun debatía su odio irracional a alguien que no conocía, pero que hizo algo que dolió muy profundo –No sé lo que significan esas palabras Alice, pero me temo que entiendo o pretendo entender lo que dices, él fue mi amigo y a mi pesar no sé qué pensar de su juicio en Mandos –

-A estas alturas sigues siendo muy blando Olorin – Alice comento a Gandalf quien negó.

-Que tanto sabes de nosotros, antes lo note pero no era el lugar para cuestionar –el mago se recargo en su bastón, aun mirando el cuerpo de Saruman entre ellos, no era el lugar para tener una plática, pero sentía que la mujer se acercaba cada vez más a algo, era el momento indicado para saber qué tanta información se fugó esa vez.

-Se lo suficiente – corto rápidamente para clavar su mirada en los sabios ancianos –cuál es tu siguiente paso Gandalf, que planeas hacer ahora –volvió al nombre por el cual era conocido, el otro era demasiado absurdo desde su punto de vista.

-Estas impaciente – El mago noto esa actitud de terminar todo más rápido –ahora solo toca preparar a Gondor, Rohan ya está avisado de la oscuridad y su ayuda que será necesaria, solo espero que el rey esté preparado – negó con la cabeza al saber el pesar de Théoden por su hijo.

-Ningún padre debe de ver a su hijo morir- comento ausente la mujer al girarse –él fue un gran hombre y muy estúpido al pensar en defenderse de esa manera, los sacrificios en tiempos de guerras suelen ser muy crueles, solo nos queda mirar adelante y no perder el tiempo…no en este momento, el Rey Théoden entenderá…- camino no dispuesta a dejar notar su plan.

Dejando atrás a un mago sorprendido por esas palabras de consuelo para el rey, que aunque no lo diría abiertamente era lo que sintió, una mujer que fácilmente escondía sus sentimientos con comentarios tan crueles como los que escucho, pero de algo estaba seguro…ella estaba llevando el duelo a su manera, pero sin lágrimas y con un gesto frio que le hacia pesar de la crueldad que era su mundo.

Ahí solo el blanco noto muchas cosas que podrían pasar con estos nuevos sucesos, la mujer no era mala después de todo, solo difícil de entender y saber sobrellevar, pero con una actitud de camarería hacia aquellos que lo merecían y se lo ganaban.

El silencio fue el único testigo de esa sonrisa del mago blanco hacia el punto donde la mujer desapareció, sin embargo el noto algo que los demás no, una oscuridad emergente que tenía muy bien escondida el mago, lleno al punto donde todo provenía –Asi que con esto tenías contacto con Sauron – una esfera oscura emergía de unos trapos tomándolo de inmediato.

El palantir se revelo al anciano-Gandalf –un pequeño hobbit se acercaba con gesto cansado y jadeos –Alice se ha ido –aviso de inmediato a un anciano cansado, quien solo susurro un "no de nuevo".

XXXXXXXXX

Aragorn quería ir con ella para descubrir más de sus secretos, la mujer a pesar de tener un gesto igual de indiferente noto algo que los demás no, era la manera de alguien que siempre vio la muerte, la manera en que se sobrepuso le daba a entender que cosas demasiado oscuras fue testigo la chica.

La habia visto salir de la torre de Isengard para ir derecho a donde estaba tendido el cuerpo de Théodred para susurrarle algo y dejarle una de sus armas con la que Saruman lo mato, tomando a cambio la espada del príncipe, luego se dirigió hacia el Rey nadie escucho, pero tanto el Dúnadan como el elfo si, pues sus oídos iban más allá de los mortales ordinarios.

-"Haz que su muerte no sea en vano, él lo amaba y se sacrificaría por usted muchas veces, haga que se sienta orgulloso, sus enseñanzas no acaban aquí "- Alice dijo a un Rey sorprendido por lo frio que se escucharon pero que de alguna manera necesitaba que le dijeran, esta se apartó hacia algún punto.

-Alice a dónde vas – Legolas por primera vez comento al notar el gesto del Dúnadan para que detuviera la marcha de Alice, que adonde fuera no era el camino hacia Rohan, la mujer solo le clavo su mirada fría haciendo que se congelara el elfo y los presentes, Gimli refunfuño por lo bajo de nuevo ser victima de esa sensación.

-A acabar con esto – dijo con simpleza al seguir su camino, nadie la intento detener, incluso Eómer solo bajo la cabeza para mirar el cuerpo de su primo, pues su Rey aun entre lágrimas agradeció lo que fuera le dijo la mujer.

-Pippin ve avisa a Gandalf-grito Aragorn al ver que estaba dispuesta a marcharse, preparando sus cosas para seguirla, sin embargo no podía, pues ante ese descuido esta desapareció entre la maleza, incluso los pastores se tensaron por lo que emitió la mujer, Merry se cayó de espaldas al presenciar por primera vez esa actitud, aunque ya lo notaba de la chica, pero que ahora estaba más que seguro no se acercaría si la viera en un futuro.

Gandalf salía de la torre de Isengard, escondiéndose algo entre sus ropas para mirar el punto donde el Dúnadan lo hacía - ¿A dónde crees que va?- cuestiono el heredero un poco preocupado de lo que haría, no era que desconfiara de esta, pero sabiendo lo complicada que era, enemigos no le era difícil ganarse.

-Me temo que se adelantara a nosotros – suspiro cansado el mago recordando la pregunta que le hizo la mujer –Gondor es nuestro siguiente camino, pero me temo que muchos de nosotros lo tomaremos de distintas maneras –miro al dunadan –hay que decirle al rey, Gondor necesita de nosotros-

Ahí la comunidad entendió cuál era el objetivo, solo el mago blanco rezaba que se pudiera mantener frente al senescal, el siendo orgulloso y cerrado pudiera ser un enemigo futuro para la dama que se encontraba camino al lugar.

El cielo se pintaba de colores para anunciar el anochecer, el ejercito de Rohan marchaba de Isengard con el cuerpo de su heredero tendido entre ellos, Eómer cargaba consigo en la conciencia el no reaccionar a tiempo, pero ninguno se lo esperaban, Théoden por su parte trataba de suprimir su tristeza y mantener su porte, por su hijo y el futuro, pues estaba seguro de algo, nada terminaba ahí.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-cuestiono Pippin entristecido por ver a alguien morir, lo conoció por muy poco tiempo pero le agradaba, aun el sonido tronador le rezumbaba en el oído y estaba seguro que en los demás también.

-Cosas complicadas mi buen Peregrin, muy complicadas-contesto el mago blanco al ser el compañero de este hobbit, el aire inocente de los pequeños le eran de ayuda en momentos de tensión, Merry también le hacía preguntas a Aragorn referente a la mujer, pero ninguno supo explicar bien a detalle lo que era….pero de algo estaban seguros, estaba del lado correcto.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Denethor senescal de Gondor estaba en un punto crítico de su gobierno, Minas de Tirith estaba acechado por fuerzas oscuras provenientes de Mordor continuamente, las balizas estaban encendidas y los aliados empezaban a llegar, también la evacuación se estaba llevando a cabo para pueblos aledaños.

El sentado en su trono veía con tristeza como el cuerno blanco se posaba lastimosamente en sus piernas, su hijo mayor habia partido a tierras desconocidas por un tonto sueño y culpaba al menor de su muerte, no sabía cómo ocurrió y esto no lo tenía contento.

Fue ahí donde el ruido de los soldados en la puerta se escucharon, la pelea y resonar de las espadas en lo alto de los niveles se podía distinguir aun estando lejos, los gritos y escandalo tensaron al senescal, que se levantó en toda su altura manteniendo su posición intimidante, pues delate aparecía una mujer extraña con un gesto feroz, que por un momento le hizo titubear, pero que aun asi frunció el ceño ante esa acción.

-Quien eres tú para venir ante el Senescal-gruño con fuerza el mayordomo, mientras sus soldados rodeaban a la mujer, unos con heridas otros con golpes, al menos eso distinguió desde donde estaba, aun empuñando su espada por si era necesario, la mujer dio una vista panorámica con indiferencia.

-Vengo desde tierras lejanas, Denethor hijo de Echtelion Senescal de Gondor – sin una pizca de respeto comento Alice al anciano frente a ella, pudo notar lo mismo pero en menor cantidad lo que Aragorn le transmitía –Vengo en ayuda de tus valares –

Denethor alzo la ceja ante esas palabras –Mis valares –dijo burlonamente –si es asi, comprueba que eres de mi confianza….mujer- esto último lo carraspeo, no podía subestimarla, pues paso toda su guardia y ella sin ningún gesto de cansancio, no solo sus ropas eran anormales, ella le transmitía algo que le hacía no bajar la guardia.

-Yo no tengo por qué mostrarle nada Denethor –frunció el ceño con levedad pero con gran imponencia, pues sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los del anciano, quien golpeteo su bastón de senescal contra el asiento ante esas palabras con una falta de tacto.

-A quien crees que hablas –gruño el senescal al sentir que la mujer solo decía esas palabras sin medirlas, como si ningún título valiera la pena para esta.

-Ante un rey no – gruño para girar su cabeza, por un momento el Senescal se sintió incapaz de moverse o recriminar –no vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda, solo a terminar con esto – se giró dispuesta a marchar sin siquiera girar a ver a los soldados o al mismo senescal, quien se tomó la cabeza tras algo que al parecer solo el sintió.

Se tapó el rostro al sentarse pesadamente en su silla, se sentía agobiado por lo que fuera la mujer, pero no era débil y no tenía el valor de reclamarle algo que solo era su imaginación ¿verdad?, pues por más que intentaba analizar muy bien la situación, fue como si toda su vida haya sido leída por los ojos verdes de la extranjera.

Los solados no eran nada en comparación de la fuerza de ataque de Alice, ella lo noto desde que entro, ningún mortal en esa tierra era capaz de detenerla por mucho tiempo, pasando como si nada las defensas de Minas de Tirith, solo tenía un plan a seguir y ahora que tenía la información ya sabía qué hacer, tenía que terminar con esto….pues cada dia que pasaba ahí olvidaba su verdadero objetivo….UMBRELLA.

XXXXXXXX

Faramir veía con pesar como los hobbits se miraban incomodos en esa cueva, el sabía que su hermano estaba muerto, pero estos pequeños eran medianos…. ¿serían los de su sueño? Se cuestionó varias veces, pero era algo que no sabía cómo decir.

-Señor –un soldado se presentó ante lo que era el superior del lugar, este venía acompañado con una mujer – una dama ha venido con un mensaje de su padre –esto último hizo que el hombre saltara por la sola mención de su progenitor, que se encontraba cada vez más distante a él, no tenía el valor de mantenerle su mirada, aun recordando la tristeza de su padre cuando el cuerpo de Boromir fue encontrado.

-Es eso cierto Señora –cuestiono Faramir con mucho respeto, teniendo en cuenta que era una mujer de la que hablaban, tenía vestimentas raras y por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que era peligrosa, él siempre fue el más sensible de los dos hijos del senescal y confiaba en su intuición.

Sabía que sus soldados no creían mucho esto, pero no decidieron hacer nada con solo la mención de que su señor la habia enviado, aunque por más que la notaron era una mujer simplemente, pero algo les gritaba que no la subestimaran, pues esos ojos verdes eran crudos y fríos.

-Eh venido a ser de ayuda Faramir- Alice no tenía tiempo para hacer algo, pues a su pesar era mejor la estrategia y si tenía que terminar esto tenía que ayudar a las partes involucradas, fue cuando noto algo más allá del hombre delante, dos pequeños hobbits que recordaba en las memorias de Gandalf –veo que no solo hombres de Gondor están aquí – sus ojos se suavizaron para pasar de largo a los presentes.

Faramir solo la miro extrañada, deteniendo a sus hombres para que no la interrumpieran -¿los conoces?-cuestiono a la mujer quien se inclinaba hacia los dos medianos, está analizándolos fríamente, mientras el que conocía como Sam protegía al más débil.

-No pienso hacerte daño Sam – dijo simplemente, ignorando las palabras de hijo del senescal para tomarle la cabeza con suavidad a un sorprendido hobbits – eh venido desde lejos y eh conocido a todos tus compañeros de viaje…se dé su misión y no es momento de que estén aquí –los miro crudamente.

-Mi pregunta sigue de pie….señora- Faramir era el que tenía más temple que su hermano, pero lo estaba perdiendo con lentitud ante la actitud indiferente de dicha dama, pero algo le decía que habia algo más, pues aunque su nombre no le decía, indicaba que no estaba ahí para hacer algo malo.

-No los conozco hasta ahora –dijo al mirar de reojo al líder –tengo que hablar contigo Faramir a solas… en este momento Sauron está empezando a moverse, no hay tiempo que perder – comento ausente.

Faramir entendió con esas palabras que más cosas estaban escondidas- Esta bien –accedió, aunque algunos de sus soldados se mostraban renuentes de dejarlo a solas con dicha dama, algo les decía que era peligrosa, aun si no era puros, la sangre de Númenor corría en pocas cantidades entre los soldados, pero aun asi sus sentidos les alertaban.

Sam observo aun no tan confiado a la mujer, pero que se suavizo al mencionar a la comunidad –Conociste a Aragorn –cuestiono alegre de saber de sus amigos, desde aquel dia no sabía de nadie y eso le preocupaba –Todos están bien… ¿verdad?-sus ojos cansados y ojerosos se iluminaron al pedir algo del bienestar de los que dejo atrás, Frodo a penas se levantaba-mira mi señor…ella conoce a la comunidad –

Alice noto el estado del mas flaco –Frodo si no me equivoco – se agacho de nuevo para tomarle la barbilla del hobbit, aun si era diferente a un zombi este pequeño estaba en un estado casi de perdición, ese anillo que tanto causo lo estaba consumiendo –Faramir será mejor que los dejes ir –

El líder frunció el ceño, ahora que estaban solos porque pedía esto –que te hace decir que los deje ir, son sospechosos además que pueden tener información de mi hermano – se cruzó de brazos manteniendo su porte, la dama se levantaba a su altura.

-No lo conocí, pero lo poco que se dé el, es que fue un gran hombre…sabes lo que fue perseguir y lo peligroso que era, el sucumbió ante el pecado de Isildur – su voz retumbo en la cueva sorprendiendo a los presentes, Faramir se rasco la barbilla.

-Creo que tienen una historia que contarme – dijo con simpleza al clavar su mirada en los hobbits, quienes se encogieron, pero la espada que se alzó apuntando su cuello con limpieza y rapidez lo hizo dudar un poco –Que es esto…mi padre no te envió …¿verdad?-

-No te debo explicaciones…solo haz lo que te digo – le dio una mirada a los hobbits para que se levantaran –les darás provisiones y los dejaras ir, el pecado esta con ellos y nadie debe caer a la voluntad de ese estúpido ojo – gruño fastidiada de lo complicado que era, pues aunque era más fácil para ella hacer la labor no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la tentación del anillo, puede que se resista pero no quería averiguarlo, con solo tenerlo cerca su cabeza empezaba a doler.

Faramir iba a decir algo pero fue cuando reconoció esa espada –Esta es la espada de Théodred – era inconfundible para el no conocerla, él era un buen amigo de su hermano y en sus visitas entrenaban juntos, incluso Eómer y Eowyn a veces lo acompañaban, para fianza alianza con Rohan-Porque la tienes tu-cuestiono.

-El murió – suspiro cansada al guardar su arma – haz lo que te digo –se tomó la cabeza con pesar, el dolor empezaba a extenderse, el anillo empezaba a ser escuchado por ella….esa estúpida voz no salía, recargándose pesadamente en la pared.

Faramir entendió que a su pesar tendría que hacer lo que dijo la mujer, dando órdenes a sus soldados –Frodo, Sam….no sé lo que es su misión y aún tengo dudas de mi hermano –

-Boromir era nuestro amigo –dijo un Frodo ausente, ahí los dos hobbit se enteraron de su muerte, pero Faramir los dejo ir rápido para continuar su camino, sus hombres lo escoltarían al lugar para ingresar a Mordor, el sin hondar en el tema, pero la mujer era demandante, tenía tantas dudas pero las aclararía en un mejor lugar.

Alice por su parte estaba cansada pues a su parte una lucha interna con el anillo le absorbió mucha energía, no esperaba que en verdad esa oscuridad fuera muy fuerte, pero no tanto como para hacerla ceder por completo, sonriendo discretamente antes esa victoria.

-Bien mi señora, a quien debo la intrusión y el uso del nombre de mi padre para llegar a mi-Faramir rompió el silencio al cruzarse de brazos, quería saber él porque estaba la mujer ahí, esta solo lo miro con indiferencia para seguir su camino.

-Solo estoy aquí para ayudar y eso es todo lo que debes saber – dijo con simpleza para salir un poco, los hobbits se marcharon poco tiempo antes pero era algo que no le importaba, su labor era conseguir terminar eso rápido, miro la espada que traía consigo –una guerra en Rohan tiene poco que se llevó a acabo, ahí murió Théodred – informo.

Faramir entendió que era poco el tiempo que el heredero habia partido –Bien mi señora… ¿y cuál es su nombre?-

-Alice – dijo al mirar el cielo nocturno que se divisaba saliendo de aquel lugar, Faramir la miro detenidamente….esta mujer sería un caso muy especial, pues a su pesar no consiguió respuesta alguna, pero de algo estaba seguro…. Los valares la enviaron por algo, pues no noto ninguna mala intención a pesar de su energía amenazante.

XXXXXXXX

Gandalf iba a paso apresurado con un pequeño hobbit consigo, el motivo, el pequeño habia logrado captar la atención del señor oscuro al tomar posesión del Palantir que encontró en la torre de Isengard, la blancura de las paredes de las Minas se alzaban imponente como siempre.

No sabiendo que esperar ahí, pues un gran caos se alzaba por una intrusa que pocos días antes habia ingresado y volado la vigilancia de Gondor –Por los valares –de nuevo Gandalf miro al cielo para pedir explicaciones, de nuevo cayendo en cuenta que la mujer era imprudente y confirmando que para ella era más fácil hacer enemigos que amigos.

XXXXXXXX

Bien que les pareció el capítulo, todo el ejército está de luto por la muerte de Théodred, pero no tuvieron tiempo para llorarlo por mucho que les entristecía pues tenían una batalla que preparar y una ayuda que prestar.

Geme 1 fuera

PD. Casi el final se acerca ¿Qué les parecio la introducción de Alice a Gondor?


	8. ALICE 8 CONFRONTACION Y PALANTIR

XXXXX

ALICE 8: CONFRONTACION Y PALANTIR

Confusión, miedo y algo de respeto, empezaban a brotar de distintas maneras en los Montaraces de Ithilien en aquel instante, el ataque no había cesado en días por parte de Mordor, tratando de ocupar lo que era Osgiliath, Faramir trato desesperadamente de mantener la guardia como alguna vez lo hizo su hermano, pero el no era Boromir, aunque siempre lo respeto.

Ahora su vista era ocupada por los movimientos mortales de la mujer a quien tomo bajo su cuidado, en un intento de sacarle mas información, siendo algo fallido por que era muy cerrada y fría, nada en comparación de las mujeres que conoció tiempo atrás.

-No pierdan formación-gritaba al mantenerse firme en su posición, tenia días que los Hobbits habían partido, el aun ajeno de cómo en verdad murió su hermano, pero ante la insistencia de dicha dama opto por dejarlos partir, veía con frustración como sus hombres caían valientemente defendiendo ese lugar que ya estaba perdido.

Alice lo sabia y lo noto desde el inicio de la batalla, estos hombres estaban ya predispuestos a perder desde que el caballero negro ataco el día anterior, esas cosas eran caballeros que cayeron bajo la voluntad del único, según recordaba, pero esta se había enfrentado indiferente a lo que cualquiera creía imposible…¿miedo? Se burlo de lo que el Nazgul decía.

-Hay que retirarse-gruño la mujer manteniéndose firme ahora con dos espadas, guardando la de Théodred en un intento de mantenerse firme a su posición, los cortes de orcos ya se divisaba en su piel y ropa que ya estaba algo maltratada por días de pelea y con recuerdo de las anteriores.

La sangre seca ya estaba en ella, como el recuerdo del Abismo de Helm, además de la nueva que se acumulaba por lo que peleaba en Osgiliath, no sabia que era demasiado complicado ganar un punto estratégico, pero sabe el momento en que debe retroceder….y este era ese.

Faramir frunció el ceño, pero se trago su orgullo, no valía la pena defender lo indefendible en ese momento a costa de la vida de sus valientes montaraces, todos habían peleado con éxito antes, pero ahora era diferente, la oscuridad se sentía mas fuerte que antes….-Si Boromir estuviera aquí-susurro con decepción suya al dar esa orden.

Alice frunció el ceño ante la mención de alguien que solo vio en recuerdos –Tu no estas muerto-con un tono indiferente y frio menciono esto, ganándose un gesto de ira por parte del siempre tranquilo hijo del Senescal, pero a esta no le importo, siguiendo con su defensa lo mas que podía para dar oportunidad de ese ataque.

Fue cuando el grito de un caballero oscuro se escucho un poco mas lejos –QUE SE VAYAN-de nuevo la mujer alzo su voz con un mando aplastante, incluso Faramir no sabia a quien mas temer, los montaraces hicieron lo ordenado de inmediato, aunque ya lo estaban haciendo pero mas lento, aprovechando la distracción de los orcos por la supuesta ayuda.

Alice miro al caballero venir directo a Faramir, como reconociéndolo quien era en verdad, esta solo diviso una estructura caída no muy lejos de ahí, corriendo antes de degollar con frialdad y exactitud unos cuantos enemigos que se atravesaron en el camino, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los montaraces que empezaban a retirarse.

En un salto alto y marcial, alcanzo su objetivo, el miedo le recorría el cuerpo, pero era algo que no le venciera tan fácilmente, su voluntad por terminar esto y su sed de venganza no olvidada, le hacia mantenerse firme, en contra de esa oscuridad que le decía doblegarse.

El Nazgul gruño al reconocerla de días anteriores, tenia previsto vencer al hijo del senescal para someter la voluntad de Gondor, pero no esperaba ser alcanzado por alguien de este estilo, una frágil mortal a sus ojos.

-Mujer ….muere-en una voz gutural el caballero negro, alzo su espada negra con saña, para atravesar a la mortal detrás de el , sin embargo esta sonrio victoriosa mientras se mantenía en el aire con esa criatura voladora, Faramir muy apenas la libro al agacharse, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, la mujer estaba junto al caballero negro.

-QUE SE VAYAN- volvió a repetir la mujer antes de alzarse en toda velocidad, esquivando esa espada y pateándola con toda su fuerza, usando de base para su maniobra al propio Nazgul, su mano quemaba pero no le importaba, tenia que terminar con eso, el caballero gruño al ver perdida su espada.

Ahí frente a los ojos de los pocos que alcanzaron a ver algo, en el aire la pelea violenta de la mujer contra el Nazgul era indescriptible, alguien cuya fuerza dudaban días anteriores se mantenía firme en enfrenta lo que creían era imposible, Faramir ordenaba de inmediato la evacuación….Osgiliath estaba perdida.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gandalf no sabia que pensar cuando llego a Minas de Tirith, inclusive Pippin se había callado por la presión ejercida por el Senescal días anteriores, la tensión entre ambos orgullos era demasiada, mas sabiendo que dicha intrusa era conocida por el antes gris.

Pippin observaba ahora el cielo oscuro con cierta insistencia, aun temiendo recordar lo vivido en su arribo, ahora como caballero de Gondor estaba resguardando la muralla, aun se sentía victima de ese campo de batalla que fue la sala del Rey.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza ante las insistentes imágenes que le traumaron un poco, pero trato de mantenerse alegre, pero estaba lejos de los que conocía, nadie estaba a su lado, estaba tan solo.

-No te sientas solo mi amigo-uno de los guardias a los que estimaba le decía al notar esa mirada, este solo negó con la cabeza para mostrarle una sonrisa.

-Es imposible para mi mantenerme positivo en este ambiente, mi buen Beregond-sonrio para divisar la oscuridad proveniente de Mordor, con razón Boromir cayo por el anillo, el ahora se sentía desesperado, esperando el golpe final y la burla de las puertas negras hacia ellos.

-Hay mi buen Pippin-dijo lastimosamente el guardia, pero algo les hizo retroceder, el chillido siniestro que se escuchaba a lo lejos, Pippin se encogió al recordarlo tan vivido y empezar a sollozar por todo lo que había pasado, el guardia se levanto muy apenas para divisar con horror como algunos soldados provenían con mucho miedo.

Todos desperdigados a lo largo de la puerta principal siendo ayudados por los soldados de Dol Amroth, pero no era suficiente, otro mas se escucho mas profundo, mas agresivo, todas las minas se encogieron de nuevo ante el horror convertido en sonido –Viene mi Señor Faramir-grito Beregond con entusiasmo revivido al tener esperanzas de que el príncipe de las minas estarían con estos, pues estaban mas ordenados.

Fue cuando diviso algo increíble, tres bestias peleaban contra una que se alzaba no muy lejos de los soldados que venían en camino, se veía como borrones entre la oscuridad, no sabiendo si era bueno o malo, pues ante sus ojos los caballos tiraban a sus jinetes por el temor de que se acercaran esos seres oscuros.

-Alguien los ayude-gritaba hacia dentro de las murallas con desespero Beregond, nadie acudía…nadie salía, pero fue entonces que algo le hizo girar hacia abajo, saliendo por la puerta principal la luz cegadora del que pudo reconocer como Gandalf se divisó, después de él, el príncipe Imrahil con valentía y con sus hombres salieron para enfrentar y defender a los que venían de Osgiliath.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alice se esforzaba por mantenerse encima de esa ave extravagante, había logrado hacerse de ella tras vencer a su jinete, el cual le costo mucho, sus manos quemaban pero ya no tanto como antes, su curación rápida estaba teniendo efecto de inmediato, aunque el dolor no desaparecía, venciendo esa oscura voluntad que la quería de nuevo doblegar.

Tres mas había aparecido detrás de ella, logrando alejarlos un poco de los soldados que se retiraban de nuevo a Minas de Tirith, de manera maestra se mantenía balanceada con dos armas manejándolas con simpleza, sus pies bien formados, se aferraban a la cuerda que manejaba la criatura.

Los susurros oscuros con un tinte de odio los podía escuchar, querían hacerla caer, pero no lo harían tan fácilmente, ocasionando que una ligera sonrisa se divisara en su frio y ya cansado rostro, aun si los cortes y heridas que presentaban parecían ser graves a ella no le molestaba.

Los Nazgul se enojaban por verla tan indiferente, no tan normal a los mortales regulares, había algo que les llamaba la atención, como si esta los atrajera por algo que la cambiaba a ser interesante para las fauces de sus ojos negros, pero no se dejarían engañar por lo que fuera esa dama….era una simple mujer, no debería poder hacer nada, ni siquiera estar ahí.

El viento lo podía sentir entre su cabello, tuvo que saltar varias veces para poder esquivar los cortes que prometían ser muy dolorosos y dirigidos hacia ella, miraba con insistencia bajo sus posición, ahí los caballeros iban acercándose cada vez mas y sus caballos encabritarse –Maldición-gruño al ver como los jinetes rodaban en el suelo, casi siendo alcanzados por los orcos que venían un poco detrás.

En un impulso invisible expulso un poco a los Nazgul, con sorpresa y aferrándose a las riendas de la criaturas se acerco para sobrevolar entre los orcos y el ejercito, haciendo que se alejaran y degollando a la primera fila que tenia la suerte de estar al alcance, muchos soldados gritaron de victoria –Muévanse-pero los ojos fríos de la mujer y su grito les hicieron entender que no era el momento.

Faramir saco su espada con decisión al ver que no era mucha la diferencia a pesar que la mujer se hizo de esa criatura que al parecer obedecía sus mandatos, encargándose del incauto orco que se atrevía ir mas allá de su horizonte marcado con exactitud, entre ellos y el enemigo –Caída a Minas…Caída a Minas-ordenaba frenéticamente aun empuñando su arma.

Fue cuando la luz se desplego de nuevo hacia los caballeros que se acercaban con decisión a retomar su ataque contra la mujer que ya estaba preparada, esta solo giro para ver al culpable sin quitar su porte intimidador, dirigiéndose de nuevo a los orcos que ya corrían por sus vidas al ver el ejercito recuperar su animo de pelea, junto a mas aliados.

Alice sonrio en victoria al ver huir a las criaturas oscuras, otro día se encargaría de ellas, pues estaba segura que no era demasiado el tiempo para volverse a encontrar con estas, girando a decapitar a cada orco que se iba mas allá del ejercito que venia de Minas y los montaraces sobrevivientes.

-Faramir que bueno encontrarte-Gandalf abrazo a un sorprendido hijo del senescal al verlo tan diferente,-luego las explicaciones hijo mío, ahora tienes que contarme que fue lo que sucedió-diviso a lo lejos como una de las criaturas se alejaba con dirección a Minas, muchos de los soldados ya apuntaban sus flechas, pero ante la orden de Faramir (que muy apenas dio) desistieron.

Ese día nadie olvidara como en medio del campo de aquella ciudad de Gondor, una mujer bajaba con suavidad e imponencia de la criatura que juraban era de un Nazgul, cuyos dientes prometían ser la pesadilla de cualquiera noches después.

-Alice- saludo Gandalf a la mujer ya cuando le dio alcance, estaba en una escena muy comprometida pues ya los guardias la rodeaban como cualquiera bandolero, aunque sabiendo lo que hizo con anterioridad lo entendía, muchos aun tenían vendajes de las heridas hechas por ella.

-Gandalf…tardaste mucho- sin importar las espadas que la apuntaban se dirigió al mago con suma soberbia, sus heridas aun estaban divisando su cuerpo y su ropa ya ni siquiera mostraba el millón de tela encima, muchos de los hombres trataron de apartar su mirada, pero era quien ataco a su señor, tratando de mantener su porte aun si dicha dama revelaba mucho de su cuerpo.

-Deténganse-Faramir se acerco ya después de darle su saludo correspondiente a su tío, todos lo miraron extrañados, solo los montaraces mantuvieron su mirada a la señora frente a ellos, vieron mucho y entendieron demasiado…. –Mi señora le debo mi vida y la de mis soldados-se inclino como saludo a pesar de que en un inicio no sabia como tratar frente a alguien que inspiraba temor (aunque trato de no demostrarlo).

Todos los soldados ajenos a esto se miraron extrañados, pues lo ultimo que recordaban era que su señor y padre de este, estaba siendo amenazado por la mujer además que entro de una manera violenta entre las paredes blancas de las minas, todos los montaraces de Ithilien que quedaron hicieron lo mismo, pues muchos de ellos no estarían con su familia de nuevo si no fuera por la defensa de dicha dama.

Gandalf sonrio de medio lado al ver que Faramir noto algo que el batallo mucho, la mujer a pesar de su actitud y frialdad era alguien que le podían dar una lealtad y amistad, algo que se gana después de tomarse el tiempo de conocerla, sin contar que también tenían que sobrellevar su actitud.

-Mi señor su padre- dijo el príncipe de Dol Amroth, teniendo en cuenta que tal vez este no sepa lo que sucedió, pero Faramir negó con la cabeza.

-Ella es del tipo que le es difícil hacer amigos, pero al menos por mi parte tiene mi gratitud- sonrio a la mujer quien arqueo la ceja ante esa actitud, este se acerco para tomarle el hombro-supongo que no te llevaste bien con mi padre- Alice entrecerró los ojos por ese detalle.

-No vine a hacer amigos, vine a cumplir un objetivo- se quito la mano con brusquedad, muchos de los soldados trataron de defender a su príncipe, pero tanto los montaraces como el hijo del senescal los detuvo, sabiendo de que era capaz, ninguno de los soldados sobrevivían, eran mejor tenerla como aliada que como enemiga y eso lo entendía Faramir.

-Creo que tendrás que explicarle esto a tu padre- Gandalf suspiro al no ver con buenos ojos como el hijo del senescal recibía a la dama aun con su actitud indiferente, era lo que le hacia ser el mas sabio de los dos, pues en sus ojos pudo notar lo que en Aragorn vio, nobleza del mismo estilo pero en menor cantidad.

-Lo se y me imagino-suspiro cansado el hijo del senescal, era el momento de hacerle frente a su progenitor, pero Alice solo sonrio discretamente ante ese pequeño problema, no era que le importara mucho, pero si tenia que hacer bien su trabajo en ese lugar para no perderse mucho, tendría que hacerle frente a ese arrogante hombre, que a su pesar ocultaba algo que estaba seguro ninguno sabia, un Palantir estaba en manos del Senescal de Gondor.

XXXXXXXX

Imrahil nunca vio tanta furia en los ojos de su pariente, los gritos de odio hacia este hizo que el como tío y pariente de su sobrino interviniera por el, era injusto que lo acusara de esa forma, siempre supo que su favorito era Boromir, pero esto era demasiado.

-Cálmate Denethor-exclamo el siempre paciente príncipe con sus ojos convertidos en dagas que competían con los de Denethor, pero que a pesar de su noble acción no le ganaban de fuerza, pero aun asi hacia el intento por la memoria de su hermana.

-Como quieres que me calme-gruño el senescal aun en presencia de dos personas conocidas por este, pero odiadas, su hijo trato de no ceder ante la mirada recriminatoria de su padre por primera vez, el no era su hermano pero aun asi seguía siendo su hijo, tenia buenas razones para no enviar a Alice a encerrar por lo que hizo, mas sabiendo de su fuerza.

La mujer se alzo en toda su altura para pararse junto al joven que seguía siendo atacado por su padre, su barbilla en alto con toda su posición amenazante –Ya basta Denethor-Gandalf miro a su lado donde se supone estaba, la mujer era impredecible aun si se jura conocerla, dándose de topes, pero no podía detenerla, tenia que admitir que estaba un poco curioso.

Pippin por su parte miro horrorizado esa escena, el presenciando desde la espalda del senescal todo, ahora la mujer que tanto juro mantenerse en línea estaba ahí, tragando grueso por la sensación que se empezaba a sentir, dos auras igual de imponentes chocaban, pues en los ojos del senescal la rabia era mas fuerte.

-Tú- gruño para acercarse con el dedo apuntándola, Imrahil trato de detenerlo pero fue hecho a un lado con una mirada, su señor estaba en su derecho, pero su hijo tenía una razón, siempre la tenía, era el más sensato de ambos y muy raras veces peleaba, aun si tuviera la razón, ahora era especial.

-Ya cállese, no vengo a ofrecer mis servicios solo a darlos por el bien de sus dioses, para terminar con estas idioteces –Alice alzo la voz mas, la tensión se volvió mas densa por primera vez en Gondor, pero no para Gandalf y para su desgracia Pippin –Si no la quiere, eso quiere decir que es un estúpido cegado por una cosa que lo esta volviendo loco, puedo verlo a través de sus ojos, lo vi a través de su memorias, usted tiene un Palantir – acuso de manera directa, Gandalf movió sus ojos de inmediato en Denethor, como tratando de buscar la verdad en un mudo senescal.

Faramir frunció el ceño ante aquello que se decía era leyenda, Gandalf le conto en una de sus tutorías, sobre esas cosas de los reyes de piedra que se creían perdida, ¿todo este tiempo su padre tenia una? Se cuestiono, ahora todo tenia sentido, como su padre sabia de los movimientos del enemigo, pero ¿a costa de qué? (pasando por alto el insulto).

-No digas insensateces-gruño el senescal tomando el valor de encararla, no podía dejar que alguien como ella le hablara de esa manera, pero al parecer ni los guardias podían moverse, su voz la encontró a través de mucho esfuerzo pero su movilidad no.

-Claro-dijo la mujer con soberbia al cruzarse de brazos, no tenia tiempo que perder en una tonta pelea como esta, tenia prisa y quería volver ya, girándose sin importar que tanto la quisieron detener, solo su mirada amenazante hacia titubear a cualquiera que se le atravesaba en el camino –Gandalf-llamo al mago blanco quien suspiro, al parecer era el único que aun podía moverse.

-Es cierto lo que dijiste-dijo demandante el mago aun manteniendo su porte sabio a pesar de la tensión, era información nueva y algo que nunca podría comprobar, según distinguía se dirigía a la torre del senescal, aquella que solo el puede entrar.

-Sus memorias no me engañan, Sauron le ha dejado ver lo que quiere…lo esta orillando a la locura –Los ojos de Alice se mostraron nostálgicos, recordando un poco los experimentos que Umbrella le dejo ver a veces, unos muy crueles que espero olvidar con el tiempo, Gandalf solo miro el suelo, las escaleras se podían ver.

-Entonces Sauron ya entrado aquí sin que nosotros sepamos –suspiro cansado –pero entonces sabiendo eso, ¿por qué te fuiste tras Faramir?-

-Eso no te interesa, tengo mis motivos –dijo la mujer volviendo la mirada al camino, ambos dejando a un grupo consternado detrás…El senescal trato de recuperar su respiración, pero esta se volvía mas densa, cayendo en un profundo sueño, ante la mirada horrorizada de su hijo y pariente.

XXXXXXX

Faramir no sabia que pensar, ahora su padre estaba en cama y tenia que hablar con Gandalf a pesar de todo lo inestable que estaba Gondor ante la perdida de su líder, aunque estaba el, no se sentía capaz de cargar con tanto, se sentía solo.

-Se que no sientes que es tu momento –Gandalf se acerco para hacerle compañía, tantas cosas habían pasado que aun la tensión se podía cortar, además que el hombre se sentía culpable de que su padre cayera en cama.

-No solo es mi momento, si tan solo hubiera dicho lo que decía mi padre, nada de esto hubiera sucedido – suspiro cansado al recordar las ordenes, pero no podía hacerlas, sabia de lo que era capaz la mujer y que nadie la podía detener, si antes no lo hicieron, menos ahora.

-Théodred también temía lo mismo que tu, el vio que tan fuerte era ella apenas conociéndola poco tiempo-sonrio el mago al saber cual era su dilema –no es normal en esta tierra tenerla con nosotros, no te agobies por algo que los valares nos enviaron aunque sea problemático-

Faramir solo suspiro-entonces me dices que fue lo correcto después de todo – miro hacia abajo, sus soldados aun montaban guardia en espera de nuevas ordenes, el tomaría el puesto de su padre en momentos mas críticos y no se sentía preparado.

-El ya estaba debilitado por el uso del Palantir-explico el mago al confirmar con pesar lo que la dama había dicho, sus habilidades eran un misterio aun siendo mortal –no te culpes por algo que ya estaba marcado en Denethor, aunque es una alegría que no sucumbiera a la locura desde hace tiempo-le dio palmadas para calmarlo.

-No se que hacer Gandalf, si tan solo Boromir estuviera aquí- miro al cielo para pedir la iluminación necesaria, se sentía aún más perdido que nunca, necesitaba el apoyo necesario para poder seguir su camino.

-Pero tu no eres el- sonrio el mago al seguir su camino –Alice es una mujer muy ruda pero si la conoces puede ser muy leal, Théodred supo eso y lo vio-se paro un poco en la puerta que iba hacia adentro de aquella torre –y tu no estas tan perdido, te has acercado sin saberlo, mi buen Faramir –

El hijo del senescal no supo como tomar lo que había dicho, ¿en que manera se acerco? Si por mas que la veía, solo le transmitía lo mismo, indiferencia y miedo, pero suspiro de nuevo con pesar…el día siguiente seria nuevo para todos, aun si la oscuridad no mostraba el sol, este estaba ahí, esperando ser liberado.

Los ojos de Alice lo observaban sin que supieran, Pippin se quedo callado y lejos sin apartarle la mirada –Se que estas ahí-anuncio al pequeño quien se asusto y cayó de espaldas, pues la mujer ya estaba frente a el cuando abrió los ojos, este no supo que decir –No temas –sonrio por primera vez para el hobbit, quien solo se quedo callado –todo estará bien – siguió su camino para perderse en la oscuridad, tenia tantas cosas que hacer.

-Pippin que haces ahí-Gandalf salía para ver la escena del hobbit, quien solo tartamudeaba pero no decía nada-parece que un ratón te comió la lengua –le dio palmadas en la cabeza, este solo apuntaba algún lado.

-Ella sonrio- dijo levemente al mago quien solo arqueo la ceja con obvia duda –Alice me sonrio de manera suave – trago grueso no creyendo el gesto amigable que le mostro a el, pues todo lo que había conocido de ella era violento y peligroso.

Gandalf miro ese punto con suma paciencia –Ella no es mala –dijo al hobbit-gracias por mantenerla vigilada, aunque creo que fue ella la que te vigilo, mi buen amigo –sonrio el mago con algo de misterio, asustando al pequeño por ese comentario –vamos hay que dormir mientras podamos-apresuro, el día siguiente era incierto para todos, solo esperaba que Rohan llegara a tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tenían días marchando desde Edoras el ejercito de Rohan, un funeral sencillo y rápido fue el que recibió Théodred, siendo enterrando con la extraña arma que la dama le dio, su padre hizo una promesa silenciosa para darle las gracias a Alice por sus palabras cuando la viera, ella convertida en una guerrera de Rohan con todos los honores aun si no estaba presente.

Los soldados lo sabían, incluso Eómer quien aun no la tragaba por completo, la volvería a ver y no sabría que decirle, pues a su pesar y recordando el ultimo gesto que vio en ella ese día que mato a Saruman no sabia que sentir, miro al cielo en busca de respuesta, solo esperaba vivir después de la batalla que vendría adelante, en ese momento sabría que decirle a la leyenda de Rohan, a la protectora del Abismo de Helm, cuya llama consume al enemigo y no al aliado, una leyenda viviente y que pasaría a la historia.

XXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Bueno ahora se enfrentó al Senescal de Gondor Alice, tan prepotente como siempre, ganándose buenos amigos nuestra querida aliada, aunque Faramir vio en ella una aliada admirable, optando por darle por su parte aunque esto significara ir contra su padre, el siendo testigo de lo que hacía sabía que la tenia de perder.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Gracias por todo y esperemos el otro, casi el fin de esto se acerca….no sabiendo que desenlace tendrá, ¿se quedara Alice en la tierra media? ¿Podrá consumir su venganza? Qué final le dará con su participación, ahora con municiones más restringidas.

Saludos

Geme 1 fuera


	9. ALICE 9 IGNORANTE DOLOR

Saludos!

Va otro capitulo casi llegando a la recta final de esta historia, espero que les sea de agrado y si tienen dudas me avisan.

Gracias por sus comentarios y si Alice al parecer pone sus reglas, valiéndole quien sea con el que se tiene que enfrentar.

Adelante que Minas de Tirith nos espera…

XXXXXXXXX

ALICE 9: IGNORANTE DOLOR

Miedo era lo que abundaba en las paredes de Gondor, desesperación y frustración eran las constantes detrás de esas antiguas piedras traídas de Numenor, muchos de los hombres se esforzaban por mantener su posición, pero no resultaba….los gritos burlistas y oscuros se colaban en sus corazones, dispuestos a hacerlos abandonar.

El ataque había empezado días antes con el asedio enemigo, quienes se burlaban de los que estaban atrincherados, acampando afuera…aun si no los podían ver por la distancia, juraban que se burlaban de estos, el fuego en las noches ponían de nervios a los soldados, por un momento lo vieron todo perdido.

Faramir sabia que el espíritu de sus guerreros estaban decayendo conforme la presión crecía en las murallas, cada nivel se preparaba para lo peor, cada soldado miraba al cielo en petición de los valar, ¿Cuándo atacaran?, se cuestionaban en silencio mientras pedían una respuesta.

Alice entendía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran, pero no importaba a como lo vieran solo tenia una opción, venia tranquilamente caminando después de atravesar la muralla y regresar como si nada, escondiendo aquel artilugio que armo durante esos días, su rostro sucio y ropa cambiada (Faramir se los dio al poco tiempo por medio de Gandalf, un pantalón y un camisón blanco).

-¿Alice?-dijo con incredulidad el príncipe de Dol Amroth al ver de donde venia la mujer, esta solo arqueo la ceja al verse atrapada, pero sin mostrar alguna emoción en su gesto.

-No esperaba que estuvieras aquí Imrahil- sus ojos verdes no titubearon un poco en el acto, pero solo paso de largo al pariente de Denethor, quien aun en su mirada se noto la desconfianza, una que notaba en todos los que se topaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-cuestiono el cuñado del senescal con cierto aire de molestia, pues aunque su sobrino estaba de su parte y respetaba su decisión, aun sin saber de sus habilidades en persona, el era otra cosa…su pariente estaba en cama por su culpa prácticamente.

Alice se detuvo por un momento, solo para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo…el hombre tampoco volteo para encararla, solo divisando bajo las murallas, era imposible bajar como si nada en esos momentos y sin ser visto.

-Nada-dijo con simpleza para seguir su camino, Imrahil sabia que era del tipo de personas silenciosas que no darían cuentas de sus acciones y a pesar de todo lo bueno que pudiera hacer, según relatos de los sobrevivientes, eso no le daba derecho para tratar a todos como si no fueran nada.

Se giro dispuesto a hacerle frente, no podía dejar las cosas asi de simple, en ese mundo donde las mujeres tenia que ver por el bien de su familia, esta no aplicaba por mas que fuera una fémina, sin embargo se quedo con el reclamo en la boca al verse en soledad –Por los valares-se paso la mano por el cabello en desesperación, era la primera vez que alguien lo ponía en ese estado, ni Boromir lo hizo cuando era joven.

Miro al cielo en busca de alguna luz, pero la oscuridad proveniente de Mordor impedía siquiera saber que hora era en ese momento, ¿cuántos días pasaron? ¿Día o noche?

Todo era igual y el miedo crecía conforme el tiempo pasaba, Imrahil decidió que no era momento de quedarse atrapado en algo que no valía la pena…pero que días después entendería el porque ella hacia las cosas, nunca diciendo nada…siempre sola, asi era después de todo, la dama fría.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pippin estaba con el Senescal en ese momento, Faramir ahora portaba el titulo con cierto titubeo pero con ansias de defender lo que su gente hizo por tanto tiempo, los orcos y criaturas aliadas estaban en las afueras de la muralla, pero a su pesar ningún ataque empezaba…y esto le hacia desesperar un poco.

Gandalf estaba a su lado y de Alice no supo nada durante todo este tiempo, un poco preocupado por sus acciones, pues de enemigo también se gano al siempre sabio y pacifico Imrahil unas noches anteriores, no sabiendo como se le daba tan fácil eso.

-Este es el momento que nosotros defenderemos nuestra patria, nuestra nación y nuestra gente, como los antiguos reyes de piedra lo hicieron alguna vez, esta noche no caeremos…venceremos si ponemos nuestra fe en ello…. hijos de Numenor…. ¡POR GONDOR!- grito el hijo del senescal para levantar los ánimos de su gente, los orcos se estaban moviendo rápidamente conforme el tiempo se acercaba.

Un silencio tenso se presento después de esto, el viento gélido les recordaba la muerte en constancia, casi como un susurro de mala suerte para los creyentes de esa casualidades, Alice se posaba en lo mas alto de la torre del ultimo nivel de esas construcciones, como en el Abismo tenia que ver la clave para ganar.

Aun ante la mirada expectante de los soldados que se cuestionaba ¿cómo llego?, pero era algo que no prestarían atención, conforme los tambores enemigos empezaban a sonar, el corazón de los hombres se aceleraba, sus espadas empuñadas, sus arcos preparados y las catapultas cargadas para su uso.

Alice suspiro cansada, se había armado con varios artilugios que tuvo que improvisar con lo que tenia, sus armas eran de ultima instancia, pues solo poco le quedaba de carga (una pistola corta, pues la otra estaba vacía), espadas en los costados, mas las que traía en las manos…y en su espalda adornaba la de el príncipe de Rohan.

Diversas cuchillas escondidas entre sus pantalones, agujas que encontró entre las mujeres que quedaban días atrás, su cabello recogido con algunos mechones y el armamento que traían la hacían ver mas amenazante, ningún soldado quiso averiguar nada mas de la protegida de Faramir, pues por los relatos que ya corrían, temían por sus vidas y los que se enfrentaron a ella agradecían a los valares tener que ver otro día para defender a su reino.

Otro silencio lúgubre se escucho y fue cuando las catapultas empezaron a lanzar el primer ataque hacia los defensores, no era nada como lo vieron con anterioridad, no explotaba ni prendía fuego…sin embargo cuando se acercaban a checar que eran, su moral caía al suelo y el miedo los sucumbía.

Alice sonrio de medio lado al ver como lo soldados reaccionaban, historias viejas de ataques psicológicos venían a su mente, las cabezas de los que murieron en los combates anteriores eran lanzados, unos con el rostro horrorizado por como haya sido su muerte, otros irreconocibles.

-MANTENGANSE EN SU LUGAR-gritaba Alice con todo pulmón y su aura al máximo, era el inicio de la batalla y no tenia tiempo que esperar, los soldados miraron con duda la voz que les hizo girar, ahí la mujer en varios saltos se posiciono en la primera muralla para ver de cerca algo.

Faramir, Imrahil y Gandalf se desplegaban en lo largo de aquel fuerte, cuando la voz reconocible de la mujer se escucho, fue ahí que vieron algo, los orcos ya estaban preparando la segunda oleada…pero nada sucedió, cada una de los artilugios de guerra caían conforme se deformaban, tras el primer intento.

La mujer sonrio al ver su plan empezando a funcionar, solo era cuestión del primer uso para que los amarres y la madera se empezara a desarmar al tratar una segunda vez, la frustración de los orcos lo podía observar desde donde estaba y de alguna manera se sentía feliz, mostrando una sonrisa que helo a los soldados mas cercanos.

-No me digas que –Imrahil giro a ver a la mujer desde donde estaba, esto era lo que hizo esa noche a pesar de la desconfianza de su pueblo, Faramir reaccionaba conforme a esa ventaja, preparando flechas con rapidez y empezando el ataque defensor.

Los enemigos se apilaban entre las rocas que formaban el fuerte de Gondor, en busca de una entrada para poder hacer su objetivo caer, se podía escuchar el gruñir y grito de guerra de los seres oscuros, sed de sangre y muerte era su mensaje, el mensaje de las puertas negras de Mordor.

El cuerno de Gondor fue la respuesta que avivo la esperanza de su gente, no era como el de Boromir, pero se asimilaba, su moral volvía a subir conforme pasaba el tiempo…pues ahí entre ellos, la figura humana femenina, se alzaba con maestría armándose con flechas que de algún lado saco (lo mas seguro que de un muerto que encontró de paso), dando con certeza y con un efecto domino que sorprendía a los pocos que lo notaron.

Las puertas crujían con la fuerza de los Trolls que se empezaron a divisar, en un afán de abrir un agujero en las puertas para darles entradas, otros chocaban con las paredes de piedra, haciendo temblar y caer a los soldados que los resguardaban.

Alice se acerco rápidamente hacia esas criaturas, eran un problema pues estaban logrando su objetivo, acomodándose el arco y las flechas para poder hacer algo que tenia previsto en ese momento, tomando una cuerda que encontró de paso la acomodo en su cinturón junto a las espadas que lo adornaban, logro llegar a las orillas de la primera muralla y ante la mirada de horror de los que estaban cercas, salto sin titubear.

-¡Alice que estas haciendo! – Imrahil miro con horror toda la hazaña, desde hace rato la observaba inmutable entre la confusión y el estruendo de la batalla que ya empezaba a hacer estragos dentro de Gondor, la muerte ya hacia acto de presencia y los enemigos podían oler la desconfianza de una guerra ganada.

La mujer no presto atención a la llamada de atención, para concentrarse en su labor, dio una vista panorámica tomando del cabello al Troll que se movía de manera escandalosa para quitarse lo que el sentía como un insecto –Cuatro – conto con frialdad, las flechas rozaban y se encajaban en el "aliado" oscuro, no tenían buena puntería ante los movimientos irregulares que hacia el usurpado ser.

Sonrio con malicia al tomar una posición conveniente para hacer lo que tenia planeado, tomo con rapidez y maestría el arco para empezar a tensarlo y apuntar a los que mantenían los grilletes del Troll, como lo hizo con el ave que aun resguardaba en espera de algo mas grande, mato con certeza a los orcos desafortunados, soltando a su mascota para hacer lo requerido.

Por un momento los soldados se quedaron en silencio, para luego retomar el ataque de los que lograban entrar, pero aun asi algunos estaban al pendiente de lo que se hacia, Faramir se coloco en la parte mas alta pero aun asi, entre la presión del momento se logro ver en su rostro la sorpresa, no solo esa ave que servía a la oscuridad hacia lo que quería…la mujer había logrado que el Troll le sirviera de transporte para hacer algo que aun no lograba entender.

Alice noto al mas cercano de inmediato, con una correa improvisada de la cuerda que tomo antes de bajar, dirigió con saña al siguiente troll, bajo ella se podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de los que eran aplastados por los grandes pies a su paso -¡Mátenla!- en un idioma retorcido logro escuchar.

Unos se concentraban en violar la muralla, mientras otros lanzaban con desesperación las flechas para derribar a la que logro burlarse de ellos y empezar un ataque en su formación, el Troll sucumbía con lentitud ante los cortes en sus pies, pero aun asi logro a duras penas acercarse con peligrosidad al otro que estaba a su lado, los dos cayendo como acto de domino.

El príncipe de Dol Amroth seguía ordenando a su arqueros seguir con el ataque, dos de los trolls habían caído pero…¿a costa de la vida de la mujer?, se cuestiono con pesar al notar que los orcos empezaban a subir como hormigas en los dos que cayeron, fue cuando los gritos de victoria de la muralla se escucharon en la parte donde el segundo Troll empezaba a hacer estragos.

Alice había logrado saltar hacia el segundo en cuestión de corto tiempo, usándolo como escalera para poder trepara antes de que sucumbieran ante los ataques de sus aliados –Buen trabajo-aun si temían a la chica que a duras penas lograba subir con ayuda de unos valientes soldados que tendieron su mano a la valerosa guerrera.

-¿Gracias?-arqueo la ceja al estar en lo alto de los muros blancos, su mirada fría aun se mostraba algo de orgullo por ser ahora apoyada por los soldados, que hasta hace unos minutos trataban de no toparse en el camino.

Ese momento de integración por su parte y de manera renuente se esfumo al grito oscuro que anunciaba el arribo de algo mas allá de Mordor, posados de manera imponente en sus aves negras se posicionaron en lo alto de la muralla de Gondor, encogiendo los corazones ya empezados a avivar de los soldados, Alice los vio con interés….por fin algo mas de acción.

Coloco su mano en la boca, los soldados aun estaba tratando de no ceder ante la sensación de terror que crecía mientras mas cercas se posicionaban los Nazgul, no era solo uno, eran varios, en un chiflido de la boca de la dama algo se alzo en la tercera muralla…ahí el ave se vio en solitario para dirigirse a su jinete –Es hora de terminar esto –

Muchos de los soldados no sabían en que momento la mujer había resguardado esa criatura días anteriores, pero lo escondió tan bien que nadie quiso cuestionar que paso con esto, pero ahora lo sabían, ella esperaba que estos arribaran, para hacerle un uso mas provechoso sin el porcentaje de ser derribada…no sin antes llevarse consigo a alguien mas.

Esta se alzo imponente en lo alto de la muralla, recogiendo de inmediato a la mujer en un salto impresionante desde donde estaba, con una sonrisa de victoria vio su objetivo, los jinetes ya sabían quien era….lo noto al ver que la esperaban, bueno era lo que ella sabia.

Pues días anteriores en Osgiliath derroto a uno, aun si sus manos sucumbieron por un momento ante el dolor, se las arreglo para sobrevivir y no ser notada por nadie….era un problema si se preocupaban como recordaba de Aragorn, la gente de ese mundo se esforzaba por hacer lazos con ella, algo muy absurdo. (aunque los únicos eran el Dúnadan, Théodred, Théoden, Gandalf y ahora Faramir)

XXXXXXX

Denethor se levantaba con horror al ver la escena que se formaba bajo las murallas que estaban mas allá de donde se encontraba, ahí la imagen de guerra se alzaba con temor, lo que tanto había tratado de atrasar lo alcanzo, el fin de Gondor se acercaba.

Miro alrededor en busca de algo, ahí en la muralla alta pudo notar la figura de un enorme ave y encima de esta la dama cuya actitud había hecho revelar a su único hijo vivo, era su culpa que Gondor cayera, si su hijo le hubiera hecho caso, el hubiera sabido esto desde antes con el Palantir.

Apretó su puño con odio aumentado por su locura, tomo su espada para ir directo a la batalla, pero no para ser parte de ella….en su rostro se reflejaba, su punto a matar era….esa mujer cuya procedencia era desconocida y que de seguro era parte de las artimañas del mago traidor. (según el)

XXXXXXXXXXX

El señor de todos los Nazgul por mas que la veía era normal, aun si le transmitía ese "algo" que sus sirvientes le habían dicho no estaba tan convencido, era una mujer, una simple mujer lo que elimino a uno de ellos, un inmortal, ahora enfrente dudo un poco…pero al ver que esas bestias dadas por su señor obedecía a la dama entendió que ocultaba su verdadera fuerza.

-Quien eres tu…que eres tu –en idioma de Mordor hablo desde lo alto de aquella ciudadela, sin importarle si era entendido o no, pues los gestos de la mujer no mostraban ni duda ni aclaración, como si no le importara mucho contra quien estaba, Gondor estaba bajo ataque pero desde aquel punto otra guerra se llevaba acabo.

Alice entendió claramente lo que decía, de nuevo la misma pregunta que antes Théodred le dijo se hacia presente –Yo soy solo yo…ALICE- sonrio soberbia en toda su altura para empezar el ataque, tres Nazgul la rodeaban mientras otros atacaban a los soldados abajo…la subestimaban de cierta manera, pero no como el primero –Esto será divertido –con falta de sentimiento comento al ser la primera en atacar.

El rey Nazgul se acerco a observar esa pelea con detenimiento, la mujer no temía para nada al ser rodeada por un numero superior, pero era solo una mortal, fue cuando vio al mago escoltar a unos soldados heridos, la primera muralla había caído y muchos de los soldados ya estaban desplegados a la segunda –Bien…me encargare de un estorbo-

XXXXXXX

Tres de los señores Nazgul eran suficientes para entretener mucho a dicha dama, quien a pesar de ser una mortal a los ojos corrompidos de los antiguos reyes de los hombres, se defendía de manera maestra con movimientos ajenos a todos los pueblos libres.

Susurros negros con el viento se movían en dirección de la mujer, que a pesar de tener todo el halito negro cargado con saña, para envenenar el alma mortal de la fémina que les hacia frente, esta parecía no inmutarse, algo tenia que la hacia fuerte a la oscuridad de su señor, aquella que los ato al único para su búsqueda y esclavitud.

Aun con su mente inundada de la oscuridad y cegadas a la voluntad de Sauron, un poco de luz se divisaba al analizar con frialdad lo que su oponente hacia, eran tres contra uno, era ilógico para alguien de Arda pelear con esa desventaja, aun si era una maestra en el arte de la guerra, no era cualquier orco contra el que se enfrentaban…eran ellos grandes lideres de siglos atrás y tenían problemas de deshacerse de este pequeño inconveniente.

Ahora entendían el porque uno de ellos cayo, lo que este hizo era subestimar el estatus inferior que ellos clasificaban a cualquier ser viviente que no poseyera la voluntad del ojo vigilante, choques de espadas se resonaban en lo alto, Alice lograba mantenerse a raya de lo que fuera estuvieran haciendo entre las sombras los Nazgul.

Sus ataques no eran normales, estaban cargados de algo que la hacia sentirse cada vez mas débil, entre mas sus espadas resonaban con furia, mas cerca sentía el frio en su corazón….pero no lo harían fácil, esto lo conocía muy bien…."Halito negro" según recordó entre lo que robo de la mente del mago, antes lo había sentido contra el primero que cayo, pero era en menor cantidad al ser subestimada.

Sonrio con lentitud entre su gesto estoico por la batalla, su ave obedecía tan bien a su voluntad que muchos movimientos imposibles para los ojos de los hombres de esa tierra, logro a su antojo, entre patadas y manejo de ambas espadas, logro equilibrarse aun si la ave gruñía y mordía a sus antes aliados.

En un movimiento improvisado logro hacerse del campo, para saltar hacia uno de sus enemigos, logro ver cuando el líder fue tras la blancura del mago que se posaba en lo alto alejándose de los demás Nazgul, que optaron por seguir repartiendo el terror en los soldados, para hacerlos retroceder….uno había caído, nueve habían iniciado…ocho quedaban.

El Nazgul sorprendido vio como era violado su espacio vital, trato de mover su espada de manera rápida, reaccionando ante la agresión de la mujer que logro equilibrarse….esta defensa fue rechazada de inmediato por las manos mortales que resultaron ser mas fuertes, haciendo que su espada cayera de inmediato….los demás trataron de acercarse pero el ave de la aliada resulto ser agresiva aun a pesar que los negros querían volverlo a su voluntad.

Alice alzo su espada para dar la ultima estocada al ser, sin embargo aun a pesar de la fuerza con la que logro lanzarla, la mano envuelta en armadura negra la detuvo en seco, aun si su cara no la veía, juraba que una sonrisa se diviso en esta, pues con la otra mano desocupada logro lanzarla, sin embargo no esperaba que su capa hubiera sido tomada para evitar la acción con la que juraba terminar con ese estorbo.

Alice sonrio al notar un gruñido de sorpresa por parte de su atacante, en una maniobra a costa del cuerpo de su enemigo, logro empuñar su espada de nuevo, colocándose en un punto ciego del Nazgul, ahí el enemigo vio algo que no lograba ver en mucho tiempo…una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en la que creía ser la mortal mas fría a pesar de solo chocar espadas contra esta.

Entre la oscuridad de su conciencia una pequeña luz se asomo por fin después de tanto tiempo atado al anillo, ahora entendía que era eso que esta tenia, no era mortal, tampoco era salvación…solo era la liberación por medio de una muerte, una que no pensó tener al menos que su señor cayera o alguien se atreviera a enfrentarse y no ser infectado por el Halito negro.

En un golpe certero el Nazgul exploto ante el corte frio de la dama, que por esa acción salió despedida de la seguridad que ofrecía el ave de rapiña que se encontraba enfurecido por ver a su amo caer, chocando con lo alto de una de las torres que se diviso a unos metros…muchos soldados vieron la hazaña con respeto y temor, otro caballero oscuro caía ante la fuerza de la fémina.

Por un momento los Orcos cedieron su ataque al ver uno de sus lideres caer ante sus ojos, una escena que prometía no volverse a repetir de nuevo, pues esta vez estaban avisados de quien era la chica, Gondor ante eso recupero de nuevo el estado de animo a pesar de haber cedido dos niveles mas de donde empezaron, Faramir sonrio lentamente sin embargo esta desapareció al ver a lo lejos a su padre, dirigiéndose a un punto.

Sin embargo no pudo desocuparse de su lugar, cuando los golpeteos de la muralla alta empezaban a zumbar, el Rey Nazgul estaba presente ante el hijo del senescal, Gandalf arribaba con decisión, una batalla que prometía ser muy larga.

-Gandalf-grito con emoción al estar afectado por la esencia aplastante del ser oscuro, pero que mantenía su porte típico de un hijo de Numenor a pesar de la presión y el verse dudoso en un inicio de tomar posesión del puesto de liderazgo, que a pesar de las prisas y ser cegado por la duda, logro hacerlo muy bien, alineando a los soldados de un manera que atrasaban el avance, además de la ayuda de los demás lideres (Gandalf y Imrahil).

Pero lo que le preocupaba mas que su vida, que en esos momentos se veía amenazada por el Rey Nazgul, era la dirección que su padre fue visto, nadie lo detuvo por la confusión aunque muchos lo vieron, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo….pues a su pesar había algo que le molestaba, solo era un alivio que el Hobbit haya ido tras este, aunque un poco dudoso de que fuera de ayuda.

Su mirada se poso en su contrincante, Gandalf y El líder oscuro peleaban de manera imponente entre choques de energía opuesta, el por su parte tenia que desplegar al ejercito para que no fuera afectado por la sensación de esto, tenían cosas que hacer…una ciudad que defender.

XXXXXXXXX

Pippin se había topado de casualidad al Senescal al salir, el estaba dispuesto en ser de ayuda, no quería estar solamente vigilando la torre donde descansaba el inconsciente e imponente hombre, curioso por lo que vio, consiguió hacerse de su paso, caminaba rápido a pesar de lo indispuesto que hasta hace poco estaba.

Aun los gritos de guerra se escuchaban alrededor, tenia el deber de ver por el señor que le hizo el juramento para entrar a la guardia de Gondor, como pago de la muerte de su hijo mayor, ahora con un gesto valiente el pequeño lograba no perder de vista a su superior.

Pero había algo extraño que le pareció al principio haberlo imaginado, algo había caído a lo lejos en una de las murallas bajas, aun si no lo distinguió era algo que peleaba contra los Nazgul, sin querer averiguarlo y sin perder su observación al Senescal, noto que este iba directo a lo que fuera estuviera ahí...¿un enemigo tal vez? Pensó inocente, pues en verdad la muralla blanca ya estaba convertida en un campo de batalla pasando el nivel seguro de la ultima.

Fue cuando el Senescal se detuvo en seco entre los escombros de lo que era una torre, algo cayo dentro y al parecer el hombre lo estaba esperando, su espada empuñada con maestría y un gesto fiero, no aparto la mirada de esa puerta que se mantenía erguida a pesar del daño a la estructura.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar a la mujer salir con algunas heridas que cualquier no se hubiese levantado, la sangre adornaba ese rostro inexpresivo, pero que en sus ojos verdes profundos notaba un atisbe de soberbia por el hombre que veía adelante…."de seguro la ayudara" pensó el hobbit al notar que los Nazgul aun rodeaban el lugar, pero en la lejanía por la ave de la mujer…mientras otra se perdía en el cielo al no sentir a su jinete, en busca lo seguro de cuerpos que comer.

-¿Alice?-susurro el Hobbit al ver la tensión ajena a los gritos de guerra alrededor, pero el gesto de la mujer le hizo retroceder, como evitando entrometerse en algo que prometía no ser muy simple para la mente pacifica del pequeño.

-Tu-gruño con ira el senescal al no bajar la guardia ni ceder su mirada corroída por lo que fuera sentía hacia la dama, era una revoltura de muchos sentimiento negativos que acrecentaban con la locura ya inducida del Palantir, y eso lo notaba Alice, como una burla de alguien por ver a un hombre como este, ser cegado por la voluntad lejana del ojo vigilante.

-Vaya Denethor…veo que un paseo le sentirá bien –con falta de sentimientos y de manera fría se encuadro la mujer, ajena por completo al hecho de ser amenazada por una espada, las suyas aun estaban guardada mientras había perdido una por el golpe y la caída, tronándose los huesos con indiferencia ante la mirada penetrante de un descendiente casi puro de Numenor (por extrañas razones).

-Como te atreves a hablarme asi…tu no eres nadie, vienes a perturbar a mi hijo y volverlo en mi contra-gruño al dar la primera estocada al sentirse al alcance de la mujer, quien de manera rápida lo esquivo como si no fuera nada, solo mirándolo con la misma frialdad de siempre…Pippin quería interceder, pero el temor de los Nazgul crecía conforme los picotazos hacia ceder a la criatura aliada.

Alice observaba con tranquilidad como el hombre le hacia frente, aun con sus heridas era tan fácil leerlo, cegado por lo que fuera lo estuviera afectando lo hacia ser un oponente tan predecible, en sus mejores tiempos puede hubiese prometido ser mas….pero ahora el señor solo veía frente al objeto de su odio, perdiendo efectividad en cada estocada que daba a la ágil mujer.

Pippin veía con horror en un punto menos analítico como la chica, el estaba asustado y temía que ella lo matara como lo hacia con el enemigo, pero algo le detenía a parte de el sentimiento de los Nazgul…era la mirada no típica de la mujer, como analizando algo oculto en espera que el hombre descargara su furia, pues si quería tener su vida en las manos, lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo.

El senescal sentía como su odio crecía conforme mas atacaba a la mujer, esta era la culpable de que Faramir lo enfrentara, el siempre siendo el mas callado que su hermano, mas sereno …mas como su madre, trato de no verlo directamente todo ese tiempo por el triste recuerdo de su perdida, después de unos segundos la mano de la mujer detuvo su espada en el aire…su mirada se clavo en los gestos aun perdidos en un sentimiento venenoso del hombre que se esforzaba por zafarse…estaba cansado.

-Ya terminaste Denethor….-dijo la mujer con indiferencia al mantener su gesto analítico, El senescal sintió como su odio se iba conforme mas miraba los ojos verdes, perdiéndose por un momento y empezar a recordar lo que tanto buscaba y perdió, su gente, su pueblo, familia y su único hijo….-no hay tiempo para esto y lo sabes Senescal, tu hijo ahora tiene una batalla propia en lo alto de la muralla-miro hacia el punto donde había salido el hombre.

Denethor se quedo en silencio, aturdido por todo lo que había olvidado en un afán de cobrar una venganza que no valía la pena, después de todo la mujer no era una oponente cualquiera, notándolo por primera vez en todo el tiempo, se encuadro al tomar un poco mas de conciencia…aun si la locura estaba ahí, el la mantenía a raya.

Encrudeció su mirada como antes lo había hecho, ninguna mujer le dice que hacer, sin decir nada y volviendo a guardar su espada se giro en dirección de la muralla alta…ahora lo recordaba, pero no agradecería fuera lo que hizo la mujer para volverlo consiente de su perdición….a pasos rápidos y pesados siguió su camino mientras Alice se giraba indiferente para ver como su ave caía al suelo, muerta por heridas hechas por la batalla.

Los Nazgul se abalanzaron hacia su punto, muchos de los soldados estaban ahí, pero se mantuvieron a raya al notar que su señor no estaba del todo bien cuando peleaba contra la mujer, a parte la mirada de esta les hizo entender que si se acercaban, ninguno contaría el día siguiente, no siendo victima de la espada enemiga…si no de una "aliada", pasando de largo y optando por no mirar, estaba bien, pues su señor ya estuviera muerto si hubiera sido el propósito.

Pippin trago grueso al ver alejarse al senescal –VETE DE AQUÍ PIPPIN-grito la mujer al ponerse en una posición de ataque, los Nazgul se acercaban mas rápido hacia su punto, este hizo lo pedido para seguir al Senescal….tenia miedo y lo podía sentir, si se quedaba no seria de ayuda, aun si la mujer estaba herida , no perdía su porte intimidador…de nuevo concentrándose en ir a la muralla alta.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Faramir no sabia que habia pasado repentinamente, el Nazgul habia hecho ceder al mago blanco por un momento, pero ese momento fue aprovechado para llevarse lo único que mantenía el espíritu elevado de Gondor (Alice no contaba por lo intimidadora y ajena que se comportaba, al menos eso noto el Nazgul), se acerco de manera rápida a un descuidado Senescal que sucumbió ante el horror de esa sensación.

El Rey Nazgul vio su oportunidad, mientras Gandalf veía con sorpresa lo que en verdad era el plan de su enemigo, quien alzo la espada en contra de un entumecido Faramir, quien cerro los ojos por inercia –MUERE HIJO DE SENESCAL Y CONTIGO QUE CAIGA GONDOR-voz gutural retumbo en lo alto de la muralla ante el golpe que prometía ser el final del hombre, ante la mirada de sus soldados y del propio mago blanco.

Sin embargo Faramir no sintió nada, escucho la espada silbar en el viento que cortaba…pero el golpe no llego, sin embargo algo cayo en su rostro, tan cálido y pegajoso, abriendo poco a poco los ojos -¿Sangre?-se cuestiono al ver el suelo tupido de ese precioso liquido rojo, pero no dolía nada….no era de el.

-H-Hijo – la voz de su padre se escucho repentinamente, Faramir vio esos pies a unos centímetros de el, su sangre bajo al notar la figura imponente de su padre, deteniendo la espada del enemigo con sus manos, a pesar de ser atravesado por la misma.

-¡No!-El hijo del senescal miro con horror como su padre caía a sus pies, al ser por fin la espada devuelta a su dueño, la sangre corría a través de sus rodillas como un manantial frio y mortal, quería moverse…quería ver el gesto de su padre, aquel que siempre creyó….lo odio.

Denethor vio como su hijo aun era afectado por la esencia del Nazgul, cualquiera no podría moverse, pero tenia que pagar todo lo que le hizo a su querido hijo, el no tenia la culpa de lo que le haya sucedido a su madre, el no tenia la culpa de ser diferente a su hermano mayor…siempre temió que por su debilidad la gente se aprovechara de este.

Aun el Nazgul estaba presente, pero el padre se quiso acercar a su hijo para darle el ultimo vistazo, era tan parecido a Finduilas, su esposa, la burla del Rey de los Nazgul se escucho al notar esa escena conmovedora, la armadura se escucho al pasar al lado del ahora moribundo senescal, en una patada lo giro para arriba quería ver la mirada del hombre, que a pesar del dolor por el golpe, no se apartaba de la de su hijo….ya no le importaba morir, si eso significaba darle tiempo para que alguien ayudara.

-¡Gandalf ahora!-grito al mago blanco el ex senescal, para sorpresa del Rey Nazgul, quien retrocedió un poco por el impulso que lo lanzo lejos–Lo siento Faramir….se mejor senescal que yo –sonrio lastimosamente, la ultima sonrisa que el menor recordaría con nostalgia, era la primera vez que veía el gesto orgulloso de su progenitor para este, aquel que solo a Boromir le daba.

Faramir quería ir a ayudarlo…quería abrazar a su padre para darle el ultimo adiós, el no lo odiaba, pero tenia tantas preguntas…sin embargo la mirada de su padre se aparto para mirar al cielo –P-padre –alcanzo a decir, sin embargo el Halito ya había empezado a hacer estragos en el mortal….ahí el hijo del senescal cayo entre la sangre de su padre, sucumbiendo ante la voluntad del negro…solo a lo lejos escuchando el cuerno…el cuerno de un aliado.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Pippin solo alcanzo a llegar para ver algo que le hizo mover su corazón, Faramir estaba siendo llevado por los soldados a la casa de curación, mientras el hombre que estaba persiguiendo posaba entre lo que juraba era su sangre, se acerco tímidamente para encarar al que fue su jefe, ahí Gandalf recibía las ultimas palabras de un hombre que era el mas severo de todos. (después de Alice)

Logro escuchar como Gandalf se despedía –ve hijo de Ecthelion…ve ante Mandos que tu hijo estará bien…el es fuerte como tu linaje- el mago blanco veía como los ojos se calmaba para prepararse a partir, el no escucho que su hijo cayo…pero algo le impedía seguir.

-Tu viejo mago, siempre atento a los mortales –dijo casi peleando con su propia vida para dejarle exponer lo ultimo, todo venia a su mente de nuevo, como un recuento al que le hizo ver antes la mujer que juraba querer matar…no entendía muchas cosas, pero ya no importaba, Gandalf sonrio al escuchar esto –Dile que lamento lo que hice….lamento muchas cosas – sonrio de nuevo de manera lastimosa…cuando sus ojos perdieron el brillo de vida, para marchar.

-Daré tus disculpas hijo de Ecthelion, senescal de Gondor- con pesar el mago blanco vio como un gran hombre partía al encuentro de Boromir y su esposa, ante la mirada triste de los soldados que se acercaban ya sin la presencia del Nazgul al escuchar sonar el cuerno aliado.

Ahí Pippin vio como un fuerte hombre perdía la vida aun ajeno a como lo había hecho, se tapo la boca para llorar en silencio mientras Beregond y otro grupo venia a cargar el cuerpo del Senescal, que murió para salvar a su hijo…murió siendo un gran padre y eso Gandalf lo sabia al mirar al horizonte, pues la ayuda llego…Rohan aparecía en momentos de angustia.

xxxxxXXXXXX

Alice recordaba ese sonido del Abismo de Helm, miro de reojo la espada que descansaba en su espalda en espera de un poco de acción, hasta parecía que fue el aviso de retirada de los Nazgul, el grito de jubilo de Gondor se escuchaba en toda la muralla, Dol Amroth encabezaba el golpe de defensa.

-Alice estas bien –Imrahil se acerco solo por compromiso al ver el estado de la mujer a pesar de pelear contra tres Nazgul, aunque su presencia no disminuía con cada herida que se divisaba en su cuerpo, la sangre adornaba su ropa y rostro, pero era como si fuera agua para la chica…que no mostraba ningún gesto de dolor aun si los golpes decían lo contrario.

Alice solo suspiro ante el gesto de preocupación que se empezaba a formar a pesar del orgullo del príncipe de Dol Amroth –estoy bien…será mejor que preparen para salir, hay que expulsar al enemigo con esta distracción-dijo de manera fría pasando de largo….el príncipe arqueo la ceja al ver que en verdad no era nada las heridas, a pesar que todo indicaba lo contrario.

-Eso no es necesario que lo digas…ya estamos preparados-con orgullo comento al seguir el paso a lo largo de esa muralla, juntando a valiente y aprovechando la confusión para llevarse a los heridos, no tenia porque preocuparse…esa mujer estaba bien.

La cazadora miro de reojo como el príncipe se alejaba, tomo aire de nuevo pero de manera dolorosa…sus costillas retumbaban con gritos de agonía, en verdad la caída había hecho sus estragos y su curación estaba tardando, algo que descubrió en su batalla anterior, trato de tragarse ese gesto de nuevo par amostrar su mascara decisiva, tenia que dar lo ultimo que tenia para serle de ayuda al ejercito de Rohan.

Miro hacia el horizonte donde los hombres de la marca se divisaban chocando con el enemigo, varios desplegándose a lo largo de Pelennor, ignorando el dolor y el crujir de sus costillas, corrió de manera rápida como si no hubiera peleado antes, ante la mirada de los soldados que ya se acostumbraron a las hazañas milagrosas de dicha mujer.

En un salto certero logro aterrizar en uno de los Trolls que le falto de derribar antes, era una fortuna, pues ahora le servía de transporte al morir su ave, los Nazgul se marcharon sin darle la oportunidad de hacerse de sus criaturas, con la cuerda que sobrevivió a sus movimientos, aun amarrada a una de las espadas que aun tenia (ahora tenia dos y la de Théodred, perdiendo una al caer, no contando las armas de fuego), hizo lo mismo que su antecesor…librándolo de sus grilletes y dirigiéndolo al calor de la batalla.

Los orcos y demás criaturas, crujían con cada paso al ser victimas del peso del Troll, a Alice no le importaba, tenia un objetivo que seguir, alejándose de la seguridad que prometía la muralla, ya no había mucho que hacer dentro….concentrándose en otra cosa y dar por finalizado esa batalla que se estaba prolongando mucho.

Las flechas no caían a su transporte ni a ella, como si un impulso los desviara hacia los aliados, era una fortuna para Alice tener un poco de control de aquello que al parecer era efecto de su no humanidad, un uso efectivo de manera lenta y disminuida, para abrirse paso hacia el ejercito de Rohan y empezar el fin de un viaje sin su permiso.

XXXXXXXX

NOTAS

Bien como verán el siguiente será la batalla decisiva y desenlace de este pedazo de historia, aun la batalla esta presente y Alice trata de mantenerse firme a pesar de los golpes y heridas que tiene, pues requiere tiempo para curarse, ha sabido utilizar un poco sus habilidades…aun ajena a la mayoría y no abusando de ellas como lo hizo sin querer en el Abismo.

Ahora Denethor se dio cuenta durante su breve pelea con Alice de su error y deshaciéndose un poco de su locura, por orgullo no lo agradecería, aun le caía mal después de todo, llegando a tiempo para salvar a su único hijo sobreviviente…aprovechando ese descuido del Nazgul en un afán de hacerlo sufrir para que Gandalf se preparara.

Faramir por fin se dio cuenta del amor de su padre, pero sucumbió a la voluntad de la oscuridad del Halito Negro del que fue victima antes, solo dándole un avista a su padre antes de que se muriera.

Gracias

Geme 1 fuera…


	10. ALICE 10 HERIDAS

Hola!

Les traigo ya el ultimo estirón de la batalla de Pelennor, gracias por sus comentarios y seguimos con esos ánimos para darle fin a esta historia (ya pronto)….

XXXXXXX

ALICE 10: HERIDAS

La batalla se extendía por todo el campo de Pelennor, muerte e ira se podía cortar con el filo de una espada, los gritos de guerra tanto de aliados como de enemigos se escuchaban conforme mas se acercaban, Orcos, wargos y más criaturas se apilaban contra el nuevo enemigo, Rohan aparecía para Gondor, La marca hacia acto de presencia y con este su rey.

Théoden siempre vivió por su gente y en cuestión de poco tiempo perdió lo que para él era todo, su único hijo pereció días antes para salvar su vida, que el estaba convencido no ser merecedor, él ya estaba viejo, el cometió errores…y ahora con esto no sabía que pensar.

"Esto no acaba con usted" fueron una de las tantas palabras que dicha dama fría comento el día que partió, su hijo tenía una manía de hacer amistad con gente tan complicada a veces, al menos se dio cuenta al ver como la mujer reacciono a su muerte, pudo ver el dolor como en cualquier mortal en alguien cuyo carácter llamo su atención.

Esa dama quería a su hijo y lo estimaba, con furia mato a su asesino, pero aun asi el dolor estaba presente conforme más respiraba, no se sentía digno de estar con vida en lugar de su primogénito, en suspiro trato de estar para su gente, para sus sobrinos que de igual manera sufrían la perdida, tenía que reponerse para la batalla…tenía que estar para su aliado del sur.

Ahora en medio del conflicto, con valentía se abría paso entre los orcos de manera fuerte y decidida, aun con las canas pintándole la cabeza, su porte no disminuía, uno a uno caballeros caían al igual que aliados, la muerte se podía sentir conforme más avanzaba.

Fue cuando una sensación fría le lleno repentinamente, este en un afán de mantener su caballo fue tirado, solo el grito de dolor del rey se esfumo con cada cuerno de guerra, otro aliado oscuro arribaba y con el más armas peligrosas.

Su vista se nublo, pero aun asi la burla del caballero negro aparecía, un Nazgul se hacía presente con pisadas pesadas y aura negra, el rey lo sentía, era su fin, se reuniría con su hijo….pero al menos tenía que soportar más tiempo, para poder entregarle el derecho a su sobrino, aquel que crio como hijo…era una lástima no despedirse de su sobrina.

Pero aun consiente que estaba vivo, en espera de la estocada final, algo detuvo a la criatura, ¿Un caballero tal vez? Cuestiono al sentir que el Nazgul ya no se acercaba, era un hombre valiente para enfrentarse a ese espíritu negro, sin embargo algo perturbo su paz mortal…la voz de ese caballero se deformaba conforme más hablaba y contestaba a las burlas negras.

-Eowyn-susurro aun en ceguera al viento, era una mentira, no podía ser ella, pero conforme más se defendía, más conocida era ese tono, era el dulce sonido de su querida sobrina, quería levantarse…quería defenderla, pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

-Mi señor-la voz del hobbit le hizo entrar en razón, aunque por más que trato de mover el caballo, no lo logro.

-Maestro Meriadoc es usted- cuestiono levemente, le faltaba el aire pero tenía que aclarar, solo un ligero bufido le hizo entender que sí, sentía el agua cálida correr por su rostro…el pequeño estaba llorando y él no podía hacer nada, ¿en tan lamentable estado estaba?

Repentinamente todo se volvió más negro, la voz de su sobrina se escuchó alarmantemente, un grito desesperado de dolor le daba a entender que las cosas no estaban bien ¿dónde estaba Eómer? Se cuestionó desesperado al no poder levantarse, sus pies estaban pero a la vez no, el grito de Merry lo desespero de igual manera.

Las carcajadas guturales del ser le hacían caer en desesperación, ¡alguien venga! Pensaba al no poder sacar algún sonido de sí mismo, en su mente pasaron varias opciones…y la que más presente tuvo fue la mujer, esa que aprecio a su hijo y que el mismo apreciaba…la dama fría, guerrera de Rohan… pero luego algo le trajo esperanza, una voz amenazadora e indiferente…ella estaba aquí.

XxXXXXXXXXXX

Eowyn estaba entre el ejecito de tu tío dispuesta a dar su vida por su gente, había estado escondida ante sus ojos, su porte y voz ligeramente forzadas era algo que la hacía pasar desapercibida, entre sus cosas escondidas un pequeño hobbit que rogo a los cielos una ayuda, ella prestándoles, este sin saber quién era en realidad.

Respiro profundo al ver que el enemigo estaba enfrente, ya después de días de viaje, ahí entre el grito de guerra se puso justo en la guardia del rey, uno a uno sus compañeros caían victimas de sus heridas o detenidos para enfrentar a sus enemigos sin caballo.

Sin embargo entre la confusión del ataque y la guerra, el rey cayo con un gesto de dolor al sentir el peso de su transporte sobre él, ahí el guerrero negro se burlaba, fue cuando con toda la valentía y amor a su tío se esforzó por defender lo que hasta ese momento pensaba, era el cadáver, en furia y asertiva se alzó a pesar del imponente enemigo que tenía.

-No caeré bajo la mano del hombre- se burló el rey Nazgul al ver como desesperadamente el guerrero estocaba diferentes cortes de manera firme, sin embargo un dolor en el tobillo le hizo titubear, un insignificante Hobbit le había encajado su espada, ahí de rodillas vio como el guerrero se quitaba el casco.

Eowyn tenía miedo, quería correr, pero en ese momento no era opción, con una mirada decidida miro los ojos vacíos del caballero negro –Yo no soy un hombre…soy una mujer- alzo su única mano servible, después de varios intentos de ataque con el ultimo de sus fuerzas, en una bajada de inmediata.

El Nazgul la vio titubear antes de dar la estocada, en un golpe casi limpio lo hubiese matado…pero este tenía milenios de experiencia en batallas, muchos juraron casi vencerlos…inclusive un guerrero de la altura de un alto Eldar no lo consiguió, Glorfindel según recordó su nombre, un elfo que pronuncio su profecía.

En una sonrisa gótica tomo esa espada como si nada, el dolor del tobillo no era nada comparación del dolor de estar atado al único, su visión retorcida se burlaba de la dama cuya mano tronaba bajo su puño de acero, el grito desgarrador era música exótica en los oídos del corrompido Rey.

-Una mujer-con saña comento al verla tan débil, tan insignificante, Eowyn vio su fin en manos de aquel guerrero, fue cuando noto la mirada de Merry y ahí, ante la sorpresa de un Nazgul, un gran Troll se abalanzo hacia ellos…a duras penas la libro al dar un salto y esquivar a la criatura cayendo.

Eowyn se arrastró lentamente, librándola por poco del peso mortal que amenazo de nuevo su vida, su mirada estaba en el que aun posaba lastimosamente bajo su caballo –Rey….Tío-sollozaba la fuerte mujer con sus manos rotas y acercándose a cómo podía, sus ojos inundados mientras se aferraba a no girar y encarar de nuevo al caballero.

Todo terminaría ahí, eso sintió la dama de Rohan al aun estar cerca la presencia aplastante y oscura que la hacía querer correr, pero el paso del caballero no se escuchaba, esta levemente a pocos centímetros de llegar a su tío, giro boca arriba, y ahí, ante la mirada atónita, la figura erguida de una mujer herida le hacía frente al caballero negro.

No había tratado con ella, las historias que contaban eran asombrosas, le tenía envidia por poder hacer lo que quería, un pequeño impulso que le hizo desobedecer a su tío…pero ella no era nada comparada con la guerrera que a pesar de sus heridas, miraba con frialdad al caballero negro, quien gruñía por la interrupción.

El troll era lo único que la separaba de esas presencias, Merry se acercó lentamente hacia ella, también entre lágrimas y un dolor creciente –Eowyn…Eowyn-llamo a la dama que aún no apartaba la mirada de la batalla silente entre ambas miradas, ninguno se movía, esperaba el ataque del otro…una presión que no olvidarían.

-Ella vino… ¿verdad Merry?-el susurro muy apenas se escuchó salir de Théoden, Eowyn lo escucho acordándose de nuevo a ir junto a su tío, cayendo a su lado pesadamente.

-Lamento haberlo desobedecido…lamento no haber sido de más ayuda-sollozaba la mujer lamentablemente, aun tratando de pelear contra la oscuridad que la arrastraba, quería ver a su pariente, quería abrazarlo, pero sus manos no se movían, Merry no se movió de donde estaba, tratando de respetar ese espacio entre ambos.

Théoden carcajeo moribundo, al escuchar la voz de su sobrina –No mi niña, hiciste lo que pudiste…oh grandes esperanzas se alzan en este momento, ya no veo y temo mi vida se apaga…pero Rohan está en buenas manos, en las manos de un buen Rey…-tosió un poco para sonreír –Gracias hija mía…despídeme de Eómer, quisiera verte de nuevo-

-Mi señor- dijo por último la mujer al caer completamente en oscuridad, pero su tío no lo sabía, continuando en dar sus últimas palabras, siendo escuchado muy a penas por Merry, quien se alertó al ya no escuchar a la dama…pero no quería que el Rey partiera con esa preocupación, acercándose y tomando al rey de nuevo.

-Gracias Meriadoc por ser parte de esto, lamento no fumar contigo y conocer la comarca –suspiro de nuevo el rey, ahora peleando más con su vida –dile a la dama Alice que gracias por venir a salvar a mi sobrina…que esta batalla no me dejo con vida, que mi voluntad esta con Eómer…viva Rohan…viva el nuevo rey-

Merry se acercó a esa mano que se levantó en un afán de alcanzar algo, este lloraba por ambas perdidas, pues ahí en medio de la batalla un gran rey caía junto a su sobrina, esta ultima la sentía asi…pues estaba más pálida, ahora estaba solo en medio de una pelea que se llevaba a cabo, pues cuando menos acordó espadas más cerca se escuchaban…Alice estaba pelando contra el Rey Nazgul.

XXXXXXXX

El rey Nazgul nunca vio formidable guerrero desde que se enfrentó a ese elfo rubio, ahí enfrente a la más débil de las criaturas le hacía perder su tiempo a pesar de las heridas mortales que presentaba, la dama se defendía de manera reacia y asertiva.

Su Halito no funcionaba a pesar de ser el gran rey brujo, no era ajena a esa magia, pero había algo que le impedía volverse parte de su legión negra, sin embargo tenía una sensación a pesar de lo corrompido que tenía su mente, sentía en algo una vaga sensación olvidada de sus días mortales.

Pero conforme más chocaba la espada, más la sentía, por fin una luz veía aun a pesar que eso significaba su muerte, ¿esperanza? Era una sensación que aun entre la oscuridad empezaba a brotar conforme sus ataque no surtían efecto en amedrentar a la mujer, esta era más fuerte….igual o más que un elfo, que a pesar de las heridas que le infringía no se acobardaba.

-Un hombre no te vencerá-dijo la mujer entre dientes, casi como un susurro…el Nazgul sintió esta palabra como cuchillo filoso atravesando su pecho, era cierto…la mujer lo había dicho, una risa gutural salió de este, aun sintiéndose imponente ante la fuerza de la dama que no disminuía apesar de su fuerza y magia.

-No creas que por esas palabras harás la diferencia, tu mujer…no eres más que una mortal-gruño al dar una estocada, fue cuando por fin en el rostro inexpresivo de su contrincante femenino una ligera sonrisa se divisó antes de dar, lo que juro, ser el golpe mortal…pero que no llego.

Solo un ardor entre sus ropas se sintió, después que un sonido seco se escuchó, era diferente a lo que sintió con la espada del Hobbit…miro hacia abajo, pero ni una espada, ni una flecha veía… ¿qué era? Se cuestionó –No confíes a ciegas en tu fuerza…Rey Brujo de Angmar…alguna vez fuiste mortal y sabes lo que es no rendirse-

Alice había sacado su única arma de fuego vigente, había logrado darle al mago negro con aserción….El Nazgul cayo de rodilla conforme esas detonaciones se multiplicaban, miro como la mujer lo encaro, bajo su mirada penetrante en los vacíos y negros, ahora entendía por qué esa esperanza…por fin veía su liberación a través de su muerte.

Un último estruendo se escuchó en ese momento, muchos enemigos se estremecieron al ser la primera vez en escucharlo, solo los pocos que sabían que era entendieron que entre ellos cierta dama estaba haciendo de las suyas, esperaban verla pero en buenos términos, aunque algunos seguían con ciertos traumas al recordarla…siempre fría, firme y seria.

XXXXXXXX

En todo lo alto de la muralla blanca, Gandalf veía la integración de ambos bandos a lo largo del antes verde campo de Pelennor, su respiración era agitada por la pelea anterior, los estragos hacían frente a los soldados a lo largo de los muros blancos, muchos habían sido heridos y estaban siendo escoltados hacia la casa de curación.

No había visto a la dama en todo ese tiempo, pero algo le decía que estaría bien, pues lo último que supo por parte de los heridos, era que había usado un transporte singular para congregarse en la pelea que Rohan inicio, después de todo era la marca de la que hablaban, aun si no lo mostraba, aun si no lo decía claramente por lo complicada que era, sabia el sabio mago que esta apreciaba de alguna forma ese reino.

-Gandalf-Pippin se acercaba con apresuro –Faramir ha empeorado-anuncio con pesar y lastima en sus ojos, tantas cosas había vivido el pequeño que ahora no sabía que esperar, todo paso tan rápido, gente murió frente a sus ojos y aun asi, a pesar de su ayuda se sentía inútil.

El mago blanco solo le sonrió para apresurarse a la casa de curación, mucha gente lo necesitaba y la ciudadela ya tenía aliados para defenderlo, su gente recupero su estado de ánimo para protegerlo, el ejercito de Dol Amroth salió para apoyar a Rohan.

Antes de subir la última distancia que lo separaba de la casa de los heridos, diviso a lo largo del campo abajo, suspiro profundo al ver una explosión lejana acompañada con anterioridad con ciertos sonidos que se repitieron antes del último, un punto donde lo más seguro algo importante había sucedido, pero aun no era el fin…aún faltaba mucho, se giró dispuesto a seguir su camino y con él un hobbit dudoso.

También Pippin compartió ese último vistazo, todo lo que paso durante esa batalla era una digna historia que contar, se cuestionaba dónde estaban los demás miembros de la comunidad, con tristeza esperaba verlos con bien, pues la muerte no era ajena ahora…primero Boromir y ahora el señor senescal, suspiro con pesar para seguir su paso…era tiempo de ir a ver a los heridos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sangre corría a través de sus nuevas heridas, las otras aun no cerraban por completo y ya se las arregló para conseguir más, cubriéndose el costado por una nueva abertura que se divisaba de manera alarmante a su lado, solo miro de reojo aquello que en verdad calaba, para suspirar y seguir su paso, esto no la detendría.

Merry la miro con duda al verse acercarse, aun le tenía miedo por todo lo que vio, la batalla fue demasiado para el hobbit, opacando la perdía que tenía frente, se tensó y cerró los ojos por pura inercia, la batalla a su alrededor se alejó un poco, gracias a los valares.

-El murió-su voz fría pero con algún sentimiento de tristeza comento la mujer, Merry trago grueso…pero al escucharla era diferente, aún tenía ese tinte de amenaza pero al abrir sus ojos con lentitud noto el gesto igual de indiferente como siempre, pero solo apuntando al rey caído.

-S-si-dijo muy apenas con la tristeza volviéndolo a inundar –Y Eowyn también – lagrimas comenzaron a brotar como el recuerdo olvidado por el impacto regresaba, el frio empezaba a calarle pero aun quería hacer algo por este, fue cuando el caballo fue quitado por la mujer de manera sorpresivamente rápida, aun a pesar que tenía heridas el hobbit noto ese detalle.

Esta se agacho un poco para ver de cerca el rostro tranquilo de una muerte esperada, por parte del anciano-Lamento no llegar a tiempo…de nuevo-frunció solo un poco el ceño, Merry solo la miro con detenimiento….no era mala después de todo, aunque aun recordando todo lo que vio, dudaba un poco.

-¿Alice?-la voz incrédula de una nueva presencia decía con cierto aire de duda, Merry noto que Eómer venía con caballería, al parecer no noto hasta poco tiempo después con quien estaba la mujer –Oh! Por los valares, tantas pérdidas- el hombre trato de mantener su temple, mientras la mujer se levantaba indiferente sin decir nada.

-Ha muerto-dijo con simpleza y con falta de sentimiento la chica, esta vez era como la recordaba el hobbit, igual de fría y sus ojos posados de igual manera al horizonte…nuevos barcos se divisaban alarmando a la gente, aportando ayuda al enemigo, al menos eso temía el pequeño.

-Mi tío y mi hermana, porque- el hombre se arrodillo, tantas perdidas empezaron con Théodred y ahora esto, se sentía impotente por no darse cuenta, apretaba los puños con ira al notar la presencia igual de fría de la mujer, aun si la última vez que la vio, observo algunos tintes de sentimientos humanos –porque no hiciste algo-recrimino a una silente guerrera que seguía su camino, reclamaría pero por fin noto el estado de dicha dama.

Heridas por donde quiera y juraba que sangre aun brotaba en la que podía distinguir….pero aun asi, se mantenía erguida, ¿era ajena al dolor?, ¿no sentía?, se cuestionó al mirarla más de cerca….su ira se esfumaba con el viento de esa trágica tarde, ¿había intentado llegar a tiempo y no pudo? –Alice...-el tercer mariscal hablo, pero ante la mirada de su gente está solo lo miro de nuevo.

-Ella está viva –apunto a la mujer-pero necesita tratamiento urgente –

-Pero tú también…mírate-apunto Eómer con incredulidad, esta negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no termina todo-apunto al horizonte donde desembarcaban los barcos, ella podía soportar más…no podía alejarse tan fácilmente del que era un acercamiento al retorno a su hogar, no presto atención a lo que decía el hombre detrás, no le dio oportunidad siquiera de forzarla a tener una atención, pues de inmediato y a costa de sus cortes y demás heridas, corrió como pudo en una velocidad envidiable ante la mirada de negación por parte de los que dejaba atrás.

Eómer vio esto con incredulidad, le molestaba que ella tomara decisiones sin tener en cuenta a las demás personas, alguien que la soledad le sentaba mejor aún si esos significaba forzarse en hacer las cosas, ¿cómo era su mundo para tal desconfianza?

Miro a sus soldados, unos con rostros cansados y llenos de perdida por la partida de su Rey, pero este solo cambio su gesto a uno más serio, no podía dejar que la mujer se llevara toda la carga y su gente lo sabía-Lleven al rey a Gondor –comento con pesar al dar el último vistazo al cuerpo del que sintió como padre –a Eowyn a la casa de curación –

En decisión y sin titubeo, el hombre recupero su estado de ánimo, luego lloraría y se lamentaría la muerte de sus seres queridos, pero ese no era el momento exacto, a su pesar y en contra de su orgullo, la mujer tenía razón…con algunos hombres ordeno al ejercito desplegado para enfrentar al que vendría…pues ante sus ojos no solo aliados Haradrim habían venido, si no también Corsarios de Umbar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La batalla aún estaba en sus últimas consecuencias, Aragorn desde el corsario de Umbar desembarcaba sorprendiendo a cualquier aliado enemigo por ese cambios, ya que no venía solo, detrás de él, hombres imponentes de linaje puro de Númenor, con el estandarte del árbol blanco desplegado…ataco con furia en el último respiro del que aseguraba, era la victoria enemiga.

Se encontró con Eómer camino a Gondor, abriéndose paso entre el enemigo y recibiéndolo con entusiasmo a pesar de verse envuelto en sus distintas peleas, -Que bueno que de nuevo cruzamos espadas-comento el mariscal con un tinte de alegría al acercarse al Dúnadan, este solo le sonrió, olvidando por un momento el paradero de dicha dama, no era que estuviera preocupado, aclarando para si mismo.

-Lo mismo digo mi buen amigo –El montaraz siguió su camino para dar la última estocada, la batalla se veía casi finalizando, con la retirada de los aliados oscuros, tanto Rohan, Los montaraces y el ejército de Dol Amroth que apenas se reunían, dieron guerra en esos momentos….la esperanza volvía con esa ganancia, ahí Gondor veía de nuevo los lazos antiguos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Legolas y Gimli hacían sus últimos conteos entre los rastros que quedaban de una batalla cruel, que pintaba a favor de los enemigos pero que cambio con el arribo de sus aliados, pero el enano refunfuño a ver un momento espectacular para los ojos de los demás…menor para él.

Dos Mumakil eran derribados con sus respectivos jinetes, en un movimiento bien calculado que parecía ser muy complicado que saliera para cualquiera, el elfo frunció el ceño al distinguir quien era…la mujer se había desplazado de alguna manera alrededor de la bestia, trepando con maestría y asesinando al que se atravesaba.

En otra estocada había desviado a la criatura, abalanzándose hacia otro lado para que chocara con su aliada, de inmediato deshaciéndose de un buen número de enemigos, Orcos, Haradrim y demás criaturas ya la tenían en la mira, sabían quién era…Alice ya se hizo de fama entre los aliados y enemigos.

Pero aun asi el gesto del elfo no cambio a pesar de los destrozos que hacia la mujer, este era más serio y con algo de preocupación, deteniendo su conteo y ataque para buscar a alguien más.

-Esa mujer no se detiene….me alegro no haber hecho amistad con ella y tentarla a este duelo-refunfuño el enano con algo de orgullo, recordando que tal vez esa chica hubiera dejado en vergüenza a esas dos razas ahora aliadas, no lograba pensar en lo que sería apostado si era el caso…sacudiendo su cabeza con temor al tan solo imaginarlo -¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono con duda al ver a su compañero.

Este solo se apartó en dirección perdida, con un gesto lleno de molestia pero con una mirada fija a la dama, que para sorpresa del enano seguía peleando, pues conforme más se acercaba más la podía observar con detalle el estado de la chica –Por Aule-gruño con sorpresa, sin ser tomado en cuenta por la dama.

Esta peleaba conforme más enemigos la rodeaban, estos estaban empeñados en hacerlos caer a pesar de que la orden de retirada para ellos ya había sido resonada en lo largo de ese campo lleno de muerte, sus movimientos eran más lentos que antes, pero aun asi eficaces…su rostro no cambiaba, era igual de inexpresivo pero con una ligera respiración más rápida.

Gimli miro alrededor y nadie parecía observarla como ellos, muchos la respetaban y al parecer se habían rendido en pedirle que fuera a la casa de curación -¿Qué no hay nadie que se atreva a detenerla?-cuestiono el enano al sentirse presionado por ser el que fuera, no era que le temía…él era un gran guerrero, pero a pesar de la lentitud de sus ataque aún se veían mortales…era tan capaz de no distinguir entre aliados y enemigos.

Fue cuando noto hacia donde iba su amigo, ahí Aragorn arribaba con rastros de una batalla, Eómer iba detrás de este, ambos con un gesto compartido de preocupación y enojo….no sabía si algo bueno resultaría de esto, pues el único que se pudo acercar a ella de manera menos agresiva era el Dúnadan, bueno era descendiente de los reyes de piedra, asi que era lo que podría esperar… ¿verdad?

XXXXXXXX

Hace mucho que no sentía hasta esa orilla de su resistencia, con el dolor recorriendo cada lugar de su cuerpo era la primera vez desde que despertó de ese laboratorio, que se sentía más mortal….más humana.

Esa sensación de ardor recorriéndola con cada estocada, patada o enemigo muerto, era el constante recuerdo de lo que creyó perdido, pero aun a pesar de este sentimiento no dejaba a un lado su labor encargada, tantos enemigos atacando que era un entretenimiento masivo para ella, muchos rehuían al reconocerla, pero siempre se las arreglaba para que no se fugaran de su vista.

Perdió el tiempo, perdió el sentimiento de ardor en algún momento, enfocada en su objetivo de matar al enemigo y ganar la batalla, ¿muerte? Era una palabra no tan ajena después de todo era una guardia de Umbrella, esto no era nada comparación de lo que siempre vivía como tal…laborando con un nombre falso…

¿Su nombre? Era algo irrelevante para ella, lo había perdido al momento de aceptar su trabajo y asumir lo que era, ahora estaba en un mundo secuestrada por dioses egoístas…su único camino era ganar esta guerra, para asegurar su venganza de regreso, Umbrella no podía seguir de pie, no con lo que le hizo a su mundo.

Un Mumakil, tal vez dos o más, perdió la cuenta cuando lo Haradrim se enfrentaron a ella, al principio la subestimaron, pero con la fuerza de sus dos espadas, agilidad incomparable y velocidad envidiable, a pesar de estar reducida por el esfuerzo que estaba yendo más allá de sus capacidades, lograba hacerle frente, había perdido numerosas armas en distintas tácticas, con excepción de la que guardaba celosamente…la espada de Théodred.

Su respiración se volvía más lenta y sofocante, su visión se nublaba constantemente, pero ella peleaba contra esa sensación de nuevo, era una alegría volverá a sentir, sin embargo el momento no era optimo, aunque cierto grupo haya arribado con más ayuda.

-Alice-fue cuando el grito ya conocido se escuchó detrás, ella encima de una de las bestias que acababa de derribar, daba una barrida a la escena, el enemigo se retiraba, huyendo de los aliados que recuperaban el furor al ver que en verdad había esperanzas, esta no giro a encararlo, era una molestia.

Dio un salto dispuesta a seguir, de alguna forma sus pies aun funcionaban, era algo del virus "T", ella después de todo era un experimento, estaba segura que tal vez algún científico estaría atento a sus progreso, pues por más que se veía, todos los días temía despertar como esas criaturas…pero no, al contrario, habilidades brotaron y fue descubriendo…

-Alice-de nuevo escucho, eran tan insistentes en ese mundo con lazos que no quería formar, esta paro en seco solo para mirar por el rabillo-Aragorn –dijo con frialdad, aun si quería ocultar, su respiración era densa, eso no lo noto, pero tenía enemigos aun que eliminar…aun si la batalla fijaba un final a favor de los aliados, ella tenía que continuar.

-Ya basta Alice-la figura se acercó con decisión y sin una pizca de temor, a pesar de que el aura de la mujer era de molestia constante por detenerse, a decir verdad la mujer se cuestionaba por qué lo hizo-Mírate…terminaras muerta-

Alice arqueo la ceja con indiferencia –No hay tiempo…se lo dije a Eómer y te lo digo a ti-se giró para seguir, pero su paso se perdió, cayendo de manera rápida por algo que la golpeo de improvisto…Oscuridad fue la constate para la mujer a continuación, sin saber que había pasado, pero tenía sus hipótesis, estos hombres de la tierra media eran muy apegados…aun si los negabas.

No esperaba ese ataque por parte del Dúnadan, subestimo los valores que tenía hacia las demás personas, además que su fuerza menguaba conforme más sangre perdía, era un problema severo que tendría que ver más adelante, aun en la inconciencia recordó que cuando despertara….Aragorn tendría un gran problema.

XXXXXXX

Elladan y Elrohir siempre vieron a Aragorn como un hermano pequeño, conforme más crecía y pasaban los años, la sabiduría propia de su gente, hombres bendecidos por los Valares se denotaba, sereno, buen líder y un digno portador de la corona a futuro.

Nunca actuaba de manera precipitada, aun si la situación lo ameritaba, después de todo creció con los elfos más sabios de toda Arda, sin embargo ahora no sabían que pensar, la batalla aún estaba presente, pero ya no había mucho que hacer, los demás aliados estaban haciendo su último esfuerzo para eliminar al enemigo que quedaba.

Su padre había dicho que alguien llego de tierras lejanas, antes de partir con los Dúnadan de Rivendel para serles de ayuda, ¿era acaso esta mujer de la que hablaban?, ambos habían visto tanto durante esos milenios, que lo que estaba frente a ellos era nuevo, completamente nuevo, era como si un enemigo natural había aparecido, tan torcido pero a la vez ¿mortal? No tan convencidos de esto último, que fue mencionado por Aragorn durante su viaje, ya cuando lo encontraron.

Ahora el hombre había hecho lo impensable, se acercó a la mujer para pedir que descansara, aunque era cierta su preocupación, ambos notaron las heridas que aun sangraban, y más que prometían cerrarse con lentitud…era extraño que aun pudiera pelear como lo hizo (teniendo en cuenta que derribo a dos Mumakil con sus respectivos jinetes muertos).

Aragorn había golpeado con la parte trasera de su espada la nuca de la mujer, era extraño que ella haya bajado la guardia al notar la presencia del Dúnadan, como creyendo que no haría nada o tal vez su debilidad aunque no se notara por su gesto, su cuerpo decía otra cosa.

-Vaya…a penas asi-Eómer comento manteniéndose en raya, para no empeorar el momento, la batalla había terminado por fin y aún estaban recogiendo a sus heridos y muertos, vio como el hombre alzo a la mujer de manera lenta pero firme, solo habia sido testigo de cómo era golpeada en la parte baja de la cabeza.

Aragorn suspiro al verla, tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de hacer esto pero en otro momento, solo esperaba que tal vez tendría que dejar un testamento o algún heredero si era el caso, aunque este último sí que estaba difícil, siendo que ni hijos tenia –No tuve opción…es muy renuente a buscar descanso al menos que haga lo mismo que en el abismo de Helm-miro a Eómer quien solo resoplo.

-No se si sentirme aliviado de que hayas hecho esto o mandar pedir una tumba, mi amigo- Eómer de alguna manera se sentía triste por lo que fuera a ocurrir después, aun si la mujer no le caía, la conocía….en ese momento pensaba en su primo, era una lástima que no estuviera con ellos, de nuevo regresando a su nostalgia.

Aragorn arqueo la ceja ante ese comentario fuera de lugar, era demasiado oscuro para haber sido tomado con humor, pero este solo planteo sus ojos grises al cielo, pidiendo a los valares su amparo en momentos futuros.

Los demás presentes se quedaron en silencio por ese comentario tan triste por parte del mariscal, pero tanto Gimli y Legolas se miraron, uno con resignación y el otro con preocupación, los gemelos se cuestionaban por qué diría ese tipo de cosas, pues por más que veía y la molestia que sentía, era una mujer, aunque teniendo en cuenta que derribo dos Mumakil y mato a todos sus jinetes, lo pensarían mejor más adelante.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ese grupo-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a Minas de Tirith….aun si sea la más fuerte de todos (omitiendo la parte de su curación) necesita atención- suspiro cansado el Dúnadan, omitiendo el aire incomodo que se volvió ajeno cuando el príncipe de Dol Amroth se divisaba un poco mas cerca.

-El ejército se desplego…hemos empezado-se acercó Imrahil para informar a sus iguales los detalles, aun si haya visto la bandera de Gondor con el árbol blanco, no aceptaba aun el puesto…aunque para su punto de vista, si lo merecía, pero la mujer inconsciente le hizo sorprenderse.

-Ella está bien-aclaro Aragorn al seguir el paso, tendría que entrar para dejarla, pues estaba seguro que si despertaba y no fuera el primero en que la viera, muerte segura o tal vez confusión seria lo que la mujer provocaría, teniendo en cuenta que tal vez Théodred fuera de ayuda en esos momentos, este ajeno a los pensamientos que coincidieron con el ahora heredero de Rohan.

Imrahil solo agacho la mirada, estaba apenado por sentir tantas cosas negativas hacia la mujer, pero al verla en ese estado supo que tal vez era capaz de hacer cosas a costa de su propio bien, además que transmitía un poco la fragilidad que se supone debe tener, ignorando por completo su actitud e inconvenientes, la pregunta que venía a su mente era ¿por qué hacía esto, hasta llegar al punto crítico en el que estaba? Pues por más que trato de hacer memoria de cosas buenas…no las había.

-No te esfuerces en comprender-comento Legolas al príncipe- ella es complicada en sí misma, pero al parecer no es tan mala- trato de convencerse de eso durante todo el viaje, pero aún le calaba el cómo había tratado a Aragorn la primera vez y al verla la segunda, además que su actitud no ayudaba en mucho, pues no era agradecida con los que se preocupaban por ella.

Ahí el grupo se dirigió a la ciudadela blanca, Eómer recordando la muerte de su tío, mientras los demás relataban su pelea y conteo (Legolas y Gimli), Imrahil iba con Aragorn, cuestionándole como se llevaba con la dama… pues era el primero (después de Gandalf) que no veía molestia en sus ojos, pues a su pesar Legolas y Gimli no podía decir lo mismo y los otros dos elfos no la conocían.

Pelennor se había pintado de muerte ese día, pero al igual que historias oscuras se enlazaron, nuevas leyendas surgieron…y a su pesar Alice fue parte de ellas, más adelante siendo parte de los relatos que surgirían de esa guerra que marcaría el inicio de la cuarta era, donde reinos se alzaron imponente, alianzas se recordaron y tronos se recuperaron.

XXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Como verán Alice aún se mantenía de pie a pesar de sus heridas, aunque su cuerpo le decía lo contrario, hasta que vino Aragorn y le frustro la fiesta, aunque estaba preocupado lo entiendo, aunque este se prepara para las consecuencias, fue una sorpresa para el lograrlo, temía perder la mano en el intento, pero no tuvo otra opción, acepto el riesgo.

Bueno los amigos de la tierra media aun están molestos por las actitudes, pero como Alice dice, se preocupan en formar lazos que no le importan ni necesita, no es como si se fuera a quedar ahí…¿o si? XP, bueno el fin casi viene…en algun momento empezare la marcha hacia las puertas negras…el siguiente cap. Sera de preparación y recuperación (creo).

Geme 1 fuera…


	11. ALICE 11 SUCUMBIR

Hola!

Sé que es muy pronto el escribir, pero como el fin ya está palpable, es mejor darle finito a esta historia de buena manera, mientras aun la inspiración venga a mí, gracias a los lectores silenciosos y los comentarios de Sayadiva, no te apures tengo un final preparado para nuestra amiga (corriendo por su vida por esa amistad no dada por ella)

Bien es hora de si dar inicio a esta aventura, donde una cazadora de Zombis y enemiga natural de Umbrella se embarca en lo último de esta historia, donde muchos enemigos se ha ganado, pero que de igual forma quienes se consideran ¿amigos?, bueno esto aún no se cómo definirlo….pero adelante.

XXXXXXxxx

ALICE 11: SUCUMBIR

Aragorn trago grueso aun entre la espada y la pared, aunque literal era la posición en la que estaba, la mujer habia despertado y como si las heridas no pesaran se lanzó de manera maestra al recuperar su única espada cerca, la del príncipe Théodred, empujándolo a ese lugar donde ahora ese arma posaba amenazadoramente cerca de su cuello.

-Es necesario este tipo de saludos- cuestiono el heredero de Isildur con su mirada fija en los penetrantes verdes, si lo hubiese querido matar no hubiera fallado, aunque un ligero hilo rojo se divisaba en su cuello, era un alivio estar solo para no tener más confusión, pues ahora era reconocido como el futuro Rey de Gondor, tanto paso durante esos dos días…que era una sorpresa que la dama estuviera despierta pues inclusive lo que juro no tardaría en curar lo hizo, pues estaba infectado por el halito negro.

Alice solo lo miro detenidamente ante esas palabras, su cuerpo dolía menos que antes, chistando los dientes para guardar su espada en su lugar –Es el único saludo que mereces-arqueo la ceja al recordar ese detalle –y aun me quedas debiendo-gruño en fastidio mientras se quitaba las vendas con rapidez y falta de tacto.

Aragorn la miro mientras curaba el ligero corte que tenía, agradecía a los valares que no hubiese sido peor, pues estaba seguro que ninguno podría detener lo que vendría después, dio un largo suspiro mientras una venda adornaba el cuello antes pulcro del futuro rey.

-Cuantos días han pasado-comento la mujer fría, mientras ante la mirada de Aragorn, quien tuvo que voltearse por lo indiferente que lucía la enferma al quitarse el camisón frente a él, como si no fuera nada, este solo tosió ante la obvia molestia, mientras nuevas ropas eran colocadas en su lugar.

-No deberías hacer eso cuando estás sola- Aragorn se removía incomodo en aquel cuarto, ante tanta indiferencia de una fémina, que seguía en sus asuntos, como si en verdad no fuera nada que él estuviera ahí….el silencio se hizo palpable en ese instante –Han pasado dos días- informo al escuchar que las espadas ya estaban siendo acomodadas en su lugar.

-No hay tiempo para esas idioteces, ya estoy lista- informo al acomodarse la última espada en su espalda, aún era un alivio de cierta manera tenerla consigo, le hacía sentirse un poco más humana, pero que este objeto tenía otro destino, porque el dolor y sus heridas eran el recuerdo de su estado mortal.

Aragorn suspiro al moverse de nuevo para mirar a la mujer, está ahora vestía ropas de un montaraz, dadas por algunos de sus hombres, sabía que por la fiereza de dicha dama, esas vestimentas eran lo más adecuado, aunque aún incomodo por presenciar lo indiferente que era la guerrera con su estado de mujer-No tienes remedio, supongo…tu pensaras eso, pero al menos avisa a la próxima- en su voz serena se divisó un poco de molestia por no ser tomado en cuenta.

Alice arqueo la ceja, pero una ligera sonrisa se divisó en su rostro, estaba enojado con él por ponerla inconsciente, pero más con ella misma por subestimar los valores que tenía esa gente-no prometo nada, Aragorn- camino de nuevo hacia la puerta, mientras el hombre la miraba con insistencia.

-Aun no comprendo cómo es que tus heridas sanaron en cuestión de días- suspiro el Dúnadan-aun si estaban infectadas por el Halito negro, una persona normal ya hubiese muerto-era ciertas sus palabras, a diferencia de Faramir, Eowyn e incluso el Hobbit aún no podían levantarse con sus heridas, aunque el ultimo lo más seguro que en menos de una semana de recuperación lo haría, en cambio la mujer, cuyos cortes eran profundos y variados, en serio a veces recordaba las palabras de Gandalf en Edoras, cuando la tensión de conocerla se hizo presente.

Alice solo sonrió al notarlo en sus pensamientos, ahí en la puerta dicho mago blanco hacia acto de presencia –Veo que ya estás bien- miro a la dama que estaba dispuesta a ir afuera, sus ojos sabios estaban agradecidos de cierta manera sus habilidades más allá de su conocimiento, tantas dudas levanto a su alrededor, pero de igual manera la confianza de dichos reinos ya los tenia, aun si su carácter era impedimento para ser algo más formal.

-Veo que han estado ocupados, ¿verdad?-comento Alice, aun si estuviera inconsciente se dio cuenta de los movimientos, no sabía qué horas eran, ni en qué momento estaba, la oscuridad era una molestia para ella misma ya que ni siquiera podía ver la claridad de las estrellas, como aquel dia donde el Rey Théoden le acompaño.

Aragorn y Gandalf por un momento se sorprendieron, pero era Alice la que cuestionaba –Hemos decidido marchar a las puertas negras, no esperaba que despertaras en el momento exacto-comento el mago mirando con duda al Dúnadan, por esa visita que le hizo, de cierta manera se sentía responsable con ella por la labor titánica que hizo durante la defensa de Minas, por su arribo un poco tarde.

-Bien, marchemos entonces- comento la mujer al darle un vistazo a ambos hombres, sus ojos verdes se inmiscuyeron en los pensamientos de dichos aliados- ya entendí –paso de largo ante los ofendidos presentes, por aquella violación de sus derechos, pero era algo que no dirían, era necesario después de todo, perderían su tiempo en explicarle el plan, era bueno que no era una mujer ordinaria.

Gandalf miro en negación cuando Aragorn se acercó, pues una ligera venda adornaba su cuello rígido -¿Alice?-cuestiono a la mujer, pero esta ya habia desaparecido, no esperaba que en verdad fuera alguien rencoroso por algo que era por su propio bien.

-Solo fue un rasguño-aclaro el Dúnadan al restarle importancia al asunto, aunque sería un revuelo explicarle a toda la gente que le cuestionara, pues por más que veía era un intento de asesinato, aunque estaba aliviado que solo fuera eso…un intento, pues el juraba que tal vez terminaría en Mandos y no por manos del enemigo.

El mago estaba indignado por ese pequeño detalle, pero si al Montaraz no le importaba el también haría todo lo posible, sin embargo aún y después de ese tiempo la chica era aún distante, aunque el juraba que de alguna manera ciertas personas se contaban en las más cercanas, Aragorn era una de ellas.

XXXXXXxxx

Faramir posaba perdido en su mirada en aquel cielo azul, tantas cosas habían pasado y aun asi tenía un sentimiento de pérdida que aumentaba conforme observaba a lo lejos, las filas de hombres formarse para lo que sería la última batalla.

-Veo que te ves bien…Faramir-la mujer aparecía en el marco de la puerta, igual de indiferente, pero con la ropa de montaraz era más amenazadora, un poco más que un Dúnadan regular de Ithilien…incluso que los del norte, que eran puros de Númenor, este solo se sentía extrañado por esa visita.

-No esperaba que fueras del tipo de personas que visita a un enfermo-comento casual el ahora senescal, en verdad era extraño, mirando a la ventana de nuevo para asomarse y ver si Sauron o alguno se estaba burlando de él.

-No lo soy-su cara estoica mostro una sonrisa-solo iba de paso por aquí-dijo con simpleza al girarse, sin embargo aún se dio tiempo de pararse en el marco de la puerta-es una lástima que tu padre haya muerto….era un hombre orgulloso-

Faramir sonrió, el habia escuchado del propio Pippin lo que sucedió antes de su muerte, como la dama era atacada por su progenitor pero esta no lo hizo-sigues haciendo cosas que no entiendo, aun asi te agradezco que no haya sido bajo tu mano la muerte de mi padre- miro a la mujer que aun posaba tranquila y ausente, aun si era rígida lo que hizo era algo que el solo sospechaba, y sabía que la mujer no lo diría.

-Solo hago lo más conveniente, no era necesario gastar mis fuerzas peleando contra alguien en su locura- aclaro con su típico sonido frio, Faramir no se molestó por el tipo de tono que empleo cuando dijo esto de manera indiferente, antes se hubiera enojado, pero tantas cosas tenía que agradecer, su pelea y entrega, además que ciertos rumores de terquedad se colaron en sus oídos, no era mala…solo no quería ser la buena.

-Gracias-dijo con simpleza el ahora herido, fue afectado por el halito negro y a pesar de no tener las heridas que le contaron ella tenía, este aún tenía que estar en cama por los efectos de la magia oscura, miro de nuevo a la mujer analizándola con más detenimiento, se veía normal, como si nada, a pesar de que solo pasaron dos días-En el nombre del Senescal de Gondor y con apoyo del futuro Rey, tu Alice tendrás un puesto en la corte-

-Crees que eso me interesa- miro por el rabillo al hombre detrás, este hizo un gesto de negación.

-Sé que no lo necesitas y entiendo tu prisa por acabar con esto-Faramir durante esos dos días tuvo tiempo para hablar con el futuro rey y los miembros de la comunidad que aún se podían mover, su hermano murió de una manera honorable ya después de tiempo que logro sacar un poco más de verdad, siendo que Gandalf solo le dijo las cosas por encima, la manera en que la mujer fue conocida y su plática en ese momento se quedó entre ellos, anexándolo a el-Pero aun si no lo quieres tendrás mi agradecimiento-

-Pero aun asi no pude hacer mucho….un príncipe murió, un senescal y luego un rey, a pesar de mi fuerza y de lo que soy, no llegue a tiempo-con su tono estoico menciono esto al mirar el techo, aun si no quería sentir esa sensación que reprimía para no aferrarse a un mundo que fue obligada a defender, la impotencia de que gente que pudo acercarse un poco más a ella, partía de manera trágica, aunque el senescal no lo contara como tal.

Faramir abrió un poco sus ojos por ese comentario, en verdad no esperaba que ella dijera algo de ese tipo- Culpa-dijo de manera libre de cualquier rencor, dejando olvidado las tensiones que tenía antes con ella, aunque era muy seria y distante, teniendo en cuenta que nunca la vio antes de la batalla que acababa de terminar.

-No digas estupideces-dijo con frialdad la mujer, pero de nuevo una sonrisa se dibujó al ahora mirar el paso adelante, por los pasos que escuchaba, Gimli, Legolas y un pequeño se divisaban, tenía curiosidad del otro hobbit, pero él estaba bien…después de todo esa raza era resistente, y la dama de Rohan la habia pasado a ver, pero aún seguía inconsciente.

Faramir solo sonrió ante ese comentario, sentía como si fuera una despedida…era un tipo de halago que tal mujer fría fuera a verlo, iba a decir palabras de suerte pero la chica ya habia desaparecido, solo dejando a un Aragorn y Gandalf en la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono el Dúnadan al darle un vistazo a Faramir antes de partir a las puertas negras, tenían tantas cosas que hacer antes de irse…como ver el estado de los más afectados por le halito, detrás de el un Legolas con el ceño fruncido, mirando en insistencia esa herida que el senescal noto.

-Nada…solo una extraña visita-contesto de lo más renuente-¿y esa herida?-miro fijamente al Dúnadan, quien solo le sonrió de manera sabia para negar con la cabeza, en serio eso de estar explicando a todos lo que sucedió era un dolor de cabeza, pero era Faramir del que hablaban, un hombre sereno…al menos eso esperaba, pues tanto la reacción del elfo le dejo mucho que desear, teniendo que detenerlo para no cobrar una venganza, pues temía por la vida de este y del enano que quiso acompañarlo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eómer daba el ultimo vistazo a su tío Théoden en aquel lugar donde su cuerpo descansaba junto al del Senescal, velas adornaban el recinto, era después de su visita a su hermana, quien ahora se recuperaba de manera lenta por sus heridas y efecto al Halito negro, muchas cosas pensó durante el tiempo que estuvieron preparando aquella farsa, el ejército estaba listo y era momento de darle frente a la oscuridad.

Alice paso por esa puerta, manteniéndose ajena a la vista del hombre que estaba inclinado con pesar, escondiendo su rostro de la vista normal, mucho de los guardias respetaban ese momento de soledad del futuro rey de la Marca, pero aun asi no tuvieron el valor de detener a la leyenda del Abismo, quien paso hacia el cuerpo del ahora muerto.

Su espada reluciente que aguardaba una guerra más adelante, era el recuerdo fúnebre que aquel rey merecía, la espada de Théodred fue dejada en manos de su padre, ante la mirada dubitativa de dicho heredero, por aquel detalle que le recordaba la vez en que su primo murió, aunque las armas eran distintas y la primera una desconocida.

-Veo que estas bien-comento el antes mariscal al ver a la mujer en un silencio penetrante, su gesto no cambiaba aun si miraba fijamente la cara de su rey, este quería darle sus disculpas por aquel reclamo que olvido por el momento, el hobbit le habia dicho lo que escucho, era algo que no podía creer por más que la veía, pero el pequeño no mentiría…aun si en ese momento estaba descansado aun por sus heridas y lamentaba haberlo olvidado.

Alice solo giro a verlo con su imponente figura, ahora con dos espadas vigentes tendría que pasar a la armería real para un poco más de ese armamento que era de corto alcance, aunque las flechas eran un alivio…su mirada verde observo al heredero-No es importante-contrarresto la mujer-la muerte no es más que un momento-se dirigió a la puerta-el ejército ya está listo Eómer….no pierdas tiempo-

Eómer se indignó por aquel apresuro, era un momento de despedida del cuerpo de su tío, si era el caso que no volvía, ahora recordando por qué chocaba contra dicha dama, gruñendo por lo bajo su suerte y como los valares la trajeron, aun si su mundo ya estaba en oscuridad, al menos una sonrisa debería mostrar y agradecer a los que se preocupan por ella.

Cuando salió la mujer ya no se encontraba, el aun divagando por lo bajo mil pensamientos que tenía en ese momento –Veo que Alice estuvo por aquí-Aragorn aparecía al parecer bajando de la casa de curación, el antes mariscal solo negó con la cabeza ante la asertiva observación, pero el mariscal noto la herida que antes el montaraz no tenía.

-¿Consecuencias?-dijo Eómer al Dúnadan, refiriéndose a lo que temían cuando la dama fue noqueada, este solo suspiro pero aun manteniendo su porte acepto y miro al cielo-Gracias por no dejarnos sin un aliado-era un alivio de cierta manera que no terminara muerto, de nuevo sacando ese humor que la dama habia influenciado.

Tanto legolas, como Gimli e incluso Pippin se miraron –No sé cómo tomar ese comentario, mi señor-dijo el pequeño al rascarse la cabeza, en verdad no sabía a qué se refería, pero por la tensión que se formó por esa comitiva era algo serio.

-Dejémoslo asi por ahora, no es grave-Aragorn estaba sonriendo de manera severa, no era nada en comparación a lo que se habia preparado mentalmente.

-Por más que la quiero ver como aliada, no puedo-soltó de golpe el líder de Rohan al seguir el paso, ahí la comunidad se reencontraba con anexados, Aragorn tratando de olvidar la tensión con Gandalf, quienes ya no tuvieron más remedio que seguir, pues al poco tiempo Imrahil también arribaba con un gesto agrio –Veo que te toco mi suerte- gruño Eómer al darle palmadas al príncipe quien solo aceptó a regañadientes –al menos no como Aragorn- apunto a un sorprendido Montaraz por la mención y apunte de su herida.

Imrahil se sorprendió que el futuro rey no dijo nada en contra de ella, pero sabiendo lo que hizo era lo mínimo que esperaba, al menos no fue una muerte segura –Por un momento creí que me quedaría sin rey, en cuanto ella despertara-comento ausente de sentimiento, Eómer le dio unas palmadas ante el comentario de humor extravagante que ambos empezaban a despertar.

Aragorn por su parte suspiro al ser parte de eso comentarios extraños que era objeto y centro de burla oscura, mientras el elfo y el enano compartían miradas-en serio lo tomaran asi…señores-Gimli frunció el ceño al ver que en verdad no harían nada para defender el honor de dicho Montaraz, pero sabiendo de quien hablaban…solo legolas se mantenía firme en tomar esa acción.

-Entendiendo de quien hablan…es mejor asi-Gandalf interrumpió lo que sería un largo debate, mirando adelante donde los niveles bajos ya empezaban acercarse, tenían mejores cosas que hacer que continuar con humores oscuros y comentarios fugaces entre el grupo, que aunque eran algo temerario hablar de muerte y las acciones que tenían pensadas que haría la mujer al despertar, era casi como una apuesta entre los dos futuros reyes y el príncipe Imrahil, quienes son los más cercanos a la mujer de cierta manera.

Un suspiro por parte de Legolas por aquel detalle, él tuvo la suerte de no perder su templanza tan pronto, pues estaba seguro que la mujer estaba divagando a lo largo del reino, aunque fue una novedad enterarse que la espada de Théodred ahora descansaba en manos de su padre.

XXXXXXXXX

Halbarad pariente del futuro rey de Gondor, era la primera vez que veía a la dama en un estado más conveniente, pues lo último que recordaba era que estaba inconsciente, no tuvo oportunidad de verla pelear pero conforme pasaba más tiempo en Minas de Tirith tantas leyendas pasaron por sus oídos.

Desde una tormenta de fuego que escucho de los Rohirrim, hasta el derribo de Trolls, peleas contra Nazgul y sus respectivas muertes, hasta que los Mumakil fueron víctima de su fiereza, ahora lo entendía, pues en esos ojos profundos y verdes noto que en verdad era de temer.

Ahora posicionada en medio del ejército que hacia los últimos preparativos, mostraba diversas espadas en su posición de manera imponente, además de un arco y un cartucho de flechas, por más que quería ver como una dama era imposible, por el miedo que logro tener aun si era una sensación vaga…en verdad las historias se quedaba corto con lo que contaban de ella.

-Mi señora será mejor que espere- Halbarad tomo la palabra tratándose de apegar al plan que tenían con anterioridad, pero la mirada cruel de dicha fémina lo detuvo en seco, incluso Elladan y Elrohir ya tenían empuñada sus armas en instante, muchos de lo que ya la conocían solo rezaban al cielo porque nadie fuera muerto antes de partir a las puertas negras.

Alice paso de largo, valiéndole el intento fallido de dicho detenimiento, por lo que veía y el porte era al que vio en memorias de Aragorn –Halbarad dile a Aragorn que hare mi parte en este momento…. –suspiro cansada al ver que en verdad esta gente no era fácil de convencer, aun si se mostraba reacia, era mejor estar sola, arqueo la ceja – viviré –sonrió de manera escueta, para acercarse a un caballo y bajar a su jinete, aunque no tuvo que forzarlo pues ya estaba abajo.

-Que era esa sensación-gruño Elrohir algo alterado por lo nuevo que vivía, aun si no estuvo contra un Balrog como cuenta Legolas, en serio fue una sensación bastante aterradora para ambos elfos, quienes eran los más sensibles.

Todos los soldados vieron como la esbelta figura, reacia y armada se alejaba con rapidez hacia las puertas negras, aun si era fuerte, aun si tenía esas habilidades….no sabían que pensar, si preocuparse por ella o por el enemigo, fue hasta que la voz de Aragorn saco de su tensión a los elfos, estos solo miraron a la comitiva que se acercaba, dándole la noticia Halbarad, ante su intento fallido de detenerla y su mensaje.

Solo una carcajada de Imrahil, impropia de él se escuchó, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños-Por los Valares…esa mujer es temeraria – suspiro cansado al recuperar su porte de nuevo –aun si es la más fuerte de todos no sé qué pensar de esto…"viviré" qué clase de reconforte es ese-

-Ella es del tipo que actúa en soledad-aclaro Aragorn ante un ejército-nosotros tenemos que hacer nuestra parte….los valares la ampararan-aun si no necesitaba ayuda, sabía que el respeto de esa gente lo tenía aun si el temor de vez en cuando se divisaba, era una persona buena…según escucho en pláticas dispersas…algo distante y aun sin entender ni saber de su pasado, una vida dura y cruel debió de tener en aquel mundo que según recordaba ya estaba en oscuridad.

Gandalf solo miro al horizonte donde la oscuridad abundaba, sus ojos no podían divisar la figura por lo que emanaba de ahí, pero de algo estaba seguro, es que la mujer era todo una sorpresa, no sabiendo cual era exactamente su paso a seguir, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía la información de su plan, esperaba que fuera bueno lo que hiciera.

Legolas solo le dio unas palmadas a sus compañeros Elfos, mientras Aragorn acompaño a su primo y dio unas palabras a los montaraces, pues muchos estaban tensos por la nueva sensación –Los valares en serio trajeron a esa persona-comento Elrohir a el príncipe del bosque negro, este solo acepto.

-Entonces confiaremos-dijo no tan convencido Elladan al escuchar con atención las palabras que ahora Aragorn daba al ejército en general, mientras a lo lejos, en el muro, Merry observaba con pesar como se iban sin el de nuevo, se sentía inútil, se sentía preocupado…solo las enfermeras lo escoltaron de nuevo a dentro, esperando con paciencia la resolución de ese viaje.

XXXXXXXXX

Alice habia pasado ya días o tal vez semanas desde que partió de Minas en un afán de seguir su plan a parte, la gente era demasiado hostigosa para algo que ella estaba más que impuesta, fue fácil pasar desapercibida en ojos de los enemigos, Ithilien y Osgiliath fueron los fuertes que noto ya en manos enemigas, pero ese no era su objetivo, decidiéndoselo dejar al ejército que venía detrás de ella.

No hacia paradas, solo de vez en cuando para comer un poco de carne seca que traía de carga el caballo, su objetivo, entrar al territorio enemigo sin que se diera cuenta…fue cuando poco a poco diviso esa muralla ya en terrenos de Mordor, todo era oscuridad y lo que juraba eran grandes esculturas en su mejor tiempo, estaban tomadas por el enemigo.

Una cuerda y arnés eran sus amigos en ese momento, cuando se acercó ya después de dejar su caballo kilómetros atrás, dejándolo libre para regresar a su hogar, sentía su temor y era mejor seguir a pie, a parte solo tomo el agua y la comida además de su armamento, trepo con maestría, varias veces teniéndose que ocultar de los ojos oscuros.

Era una sorpresa que el enemigo se sentía confiado a que nadie ingresaría por esas paredes, de manera silenciosa llego hasta arriba, solo unos cuantos guardias fueron muertos de manera silenciosa, escondiendo el cuerpo para no dejar evidencia, varias veces se tuvo que echar al suelo ante la luz del gran ojo….era una sensación bastante interesante y diferente a un Nazgul.

Ingreso de manera rápida entre el enemigo, tratando de mantener su presencia lo mas mínimo, la libertad que se tomaban esas criaturas era dentro de sus terrenos era una burla, pues gruñían conforme se peleaban por las distintas cosas que robaron de los pueblos que atacaron, trato de rastrear un poco a los hobbits, según recuerda de Faramir los dejo en algún punto cerca de donde estaba.

Su meta, buscar al par de pequeños para asegurarse que la labor fuera terminada….los recordaba muy bien, no eran tan diferentes a los otros que conocían, pero aún estaba un poco movida por la situación del portador, ese dia estaba más que perdido en la voluntad casi del anillo….las probabilidades de que este cayera bajo su influencia era demasiado alta como para dejarlo en sus manos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam y Frodo no habían visto a esa mujer desde que la encontraron con Faramir hace tanto tiempo que incluso fue una sorpresa verla ahí, Orcos los rodearon como un juego…pero repentinamente su sangre ya los adornada, de manera fría y eficaz corto sin titubeas a las criaturas de diversas maneras que les fue difícil seguirlo.

-Mi señor- Sam se aferró al ya distante compañero para poder protegerlo, no confiaba en nadie desde tiempo atrás, nada le aseguraba que esa chica le haría lo mismo que Smeagol, no podía arriesgar el estado ya débil de su amo a estas alturas, el anillo ya habia hecho lo suficiente…cerro sus ojos al escuchar que esos pasos se acercaban.

-No vengo por lo que ustedes escoltan Frodo y Sam- la voz fría pero con un toque cálido le hizo querer abrir los ojos, la mujer estaba en toda su altura con espadas limpiándolas con los cuerpos de los orcos, no se sentía hostil a diferencia de lo que fue su reencuentro, antes no tuvo tiempo de tratarla…pero viéndola más de cerca, esos ojos le hacían querer correr un poco.

-Dile que se aleje- se aferró Frodo al cuerpo de su amigo al sentir esa esencia que con el anillo aumentaba, era algo que no entendía….era diferente a un Nazgul, Balrog o cualquier criatura que vio en el pasado….ella quería el anillo.

-Aléjese-exclamo Sam al ver que la mujer terminaba su labor de limpieza, esta arqueo la ceja para sonreír un poco, era una burla como el anillo tenia al pequeño, pero era satisfactorio ver que este también le temía de cierta manera, influyendo en este para que la alejara-hay que seguir- su rostro aun estoico paso de largo a los dos pequeños que se aferraban uno al otro, Sam en un afán de proteger a su amo.

-No queremos su ayuda…váyase-dijo el antes regordete hobbit al notar que el estado de su señor empeoraba conforme más tiempo pasaban con ella, esto ya no era cuestión del anillo… ¿o sí?, solo dos pedazos de pan fueron arrojados con indiferencia hacia ellos, este solo lo miro con duda, pero la mujer mantuvo su distancia mientras se tomaba la cabeza por alguna razón.

-Coman-ordeno de manera fría y carente de sentimiento, no era amable antes y menos ahora, nada superaba la primera impresión –Ya- grito a Sam, este trago grueso y a regañadientes olio el pan para entregárselo a su amo, que aún se aferraba a él…

Era tiempo valioso y lo sabía, pero no podía presionar más el estado ya debilitado del portador, el susurro del anillo era más fuerte que la última vez que estuvo cerca, era algo tentador pero estúpido, teniendo en cuenta lo que prometía, sacudió un poco su cabeza para concentrarse en sus asuntos, miro el punto final de su meta, no estaban tan lejos después de todo.

-Aragorn y los demás planean hacer un entretenimiento para alejar el ojo de nosotros-informo a Sam y Frodo, ellos sabían que eran conocidos pero antes no tuvieron tiempo de cuestionar –la comunidad marchara para hacerles de ayuda…no desperdiciemos sus vidas en tonterías…hay que seguir- Frodo miro con cierta lucidez entre la oscuridad, aceptando en silencio por primera vez desde que la conoció.

Sam estaba sorprendido por ese cambio, su señor estaba peleando contra la oscuridad –Hay que seguir entonces-dijo con pesar al ver que en verdad le daría un poco de confianza a la mujer, jurando que si tal vez ella quisiera hacerse del anillo, tendría que hacer algo drástico, ajeno a la fortaleza de la misma, e ignorando el armamento que traía consigo.

Ahí los tres se marcharon a su paso hacia su destino, Alice trataba de pelear contra lo que seguía tratando de decir idioteces a su cabeza, era fuerte después de todo y no cedería con facilidad, si el Halito negro no lo hizo con anterioridad menos la oscuridad de Sauron, o al menos pensaba poder soportar mas, aferrándose a la idea de seguir.

XXXXXXXXX

Los Nazgul veía con cierto tinte de interés como cambiaron las cosas, escucharon de esa dama fría inmune a la voluntad del Halito negro y su señor, pero que ahora miraba con cierto interés ese anillo que cayó en sus manos en un afán de lanzarlo, porque el hobbit ya habia sucumbido a este, matando al corrompido Smeagol que antes habían atrapado.

Alice veía lo dorado tan interesada, ahí en las orillas de ese monte del destino, la mirada de Sam era de horror por ver a su amo empujado a él, cuando la mujer trato de que se cumpliera su meta, ya estaba casi por cerrarla cuando su señor miro diferente esa cosa….el anillo ya lo habia tomado.

Con tristeza vio también el cuerpo de Smeagol no tan lejos de ahí, pues aunque no le agradaba y hasta cierto punto lo odiaba, su amo cargaría con su muerte, pues en una pelea entre dos orgullos uno mato al otro, de manera brutal…Frodo se aferraba a el de manera dolorosa, perdió un dedo por culpa del pequeño, pero ahora alejado del anillo estaba lucido.

-Puedo escuchar sus burlas….él se burla – repetía una y otra vez el pelinegro, mientras las risas guturales de los demás Nazgul se intensificaban, conforme un humo negro rodeaba a la mujer, para sellar el pacto con el único…ella sería su nuevo líder, ella venció al anterior y dos más, un nuevo anexo para las filas de su señor ahora que el anillo seria suyo.

-Alice-rogaba entre lágrimas el hobbit castaño al sentirse presionado por ese humo, nadie estaba ahí para ayudarlos…ella fue su esperanza cuando más la necesitaron, aunque claramente no confiaba en ella….pues sentía como si estuviera peleando contra algo, ahora lo entendía, contra lo que estaba peleando era con el anillo…ese maldito anillo –No lo hagas Alice…siempre hay luz, me dijiste antes…no lo pierdas tu ahora-

-Que idioteces estas diciendo Sam- la mujer en su último vistazo poso esos ojos verdes en el jardinero, mientras la oscuridad le empezaba a envolver completamente….ella simplemente sonrió-La luz no estará aunque la busque…la esperanza es para estúpidos- solo el alzar su única espada se divisó entre la sombra, y en una estocada la mujer se apuñalo a sí misma para recuperar por completo su conciencia…aquella que logro divisar un poco entre los gritos del pequeño.

Ella le dijo esas palabras para el hobbit, teniendo en cuenta que era de ese tipo de personas, cuando creyó que su amo estaba perdiendo la pelea contra el anillo, mientras ella se enfrentaba a los Nazgul, sin embargo tuvo que tener acciones directas al ver que Frodo no reaccionaba y ataco a Sam, al igual que mato al que los traiciono…no esperaba que el susurro fuera tan intenso como para perderse en un momento.

La sangre broto cuando ella saco su propia arma de su costado, era lo único que podría hacer en momentos desesperados, ya se sentía atado al único por un momento…..los Nazgul se abalanzaron hacia ella, pero con la chispa del volcán logro hacer una gran llamarada alrededor de ellos, alejándolos por un momento –Muere-grito al lanzar con saña el anillo al fondo de ese mar rojo, ante el grito que retumbo por la cueva….los Nazgul sucumbían conforme el aro dorado se deformaba.

Alice cayo de rodillas….de nuevo estaba llena de sangre, no solo por la batalla contra los Nazgul si no ahora bajo su propia mano, Sam estaba abrazando a su amo con dolor, mientras este divagaba cosas de un final inminente, la montaña se derrumbaba conforme el poder oscuro disminuía…los gritos de dolor de los seres eran música para sus oídos.

La mujer se acercó a los dos pequeños, su sangre ya no era de importancia en esos momentos, cargo al par con indiferencia para dar sus últimas fuerzas y sacarlos de ahí, mínimo a un lugar más seguro que ese…de alguna manera era el agradecimiento que le debía al pequeño por recordar tonterías en momentos críticos…pero que le hicieron reaccionar.

Sam solo cerro los ojos pues a pesar de las heridas, la mujer corrió a una roca grande, mientras la lava del volcán los rodeaba, Alice se recostó pesadamente mientras de nuevo su liquido rojo empezaba a rodearlos de manera lenta, el calor era sofocante y el cielo seguía igual de trágico que siempre, solo las palabras de Sam por una despedida le causaban cierta renuencia, ella no podía morir ahí…no ahora.

De nuevo la oscuridad le envolvía conforme el susurro del viento se volvía más candente, el estruendo de explosiones por la erupción se podían distinguir aun en la inconciencia al igual que los balbuceos de un Sam a Frodo y viceversa, ese mundo a pesar de estar en momentos de crisis tendían a tener una amabilidad con las personas…incluso dándose tiempo para palabras de aliento.

Un pequeño pestañeo y la figura del mago blanco se divisó –Tardaste-siseo con algo de sorna al anciano, quien diviso solo una sonrisa, para de nuevo sucumbir a la oscuridad, perdiéndose entre el dolor que era más diferentes que antes, pues ahora a diferencia de solo ser afectada por el Halito, la voluntad de Sauron la habia tocado…alentando más las habilidades que el virus le habia dado…pero que aún no se daría por vencida, esto era un nuevo reto para su mente inconsciente, una burla el verse tan vulnerable tantas veces durante su estancia ahí, teniendo que refinar más adelante esos defectos.

XXXXXXxxx

En algún punto de Valinor una serie de Valares se reunían para ver como la oscuridad se alejaba de tierras de Arda, iniciando asi la cuarta era, aun si eran conscientes de la profecía que relataban al finalizar este tiempo que iniciaba, aún faltaban milenios para eso.

Manwe miraba pensativo el horizonte, ante el silencio de los demás, respetando el momento de reflexión de su rey, Iluvatar hace cosas misteriosas y esta era una de ellas, pues trajo consigo a una dama peligrosa a tierras ajenas a su brutalidad y hostilidad, donde su sangre era igual de peligrosa que sus acciones, se las habían arreglado para que esta no surtiera el efecto que haría en su mundo, su supremo gobernante lo hizo.

-¿Mi señor?-menciono su compañera de eternidad, hermosa señora estaba posada a su lado con su cabello estrellado y mirada fija en este, era tanto el momento de silencio que era algo incómodo para todos escuchar su veredicto.

-Es momento de que ella parta-anuncio Manwe al referirse a esa pequeña ayuda que trajeron de improvisto, tantas cosas pasaron que incluso cosas perturbadoras habia tejido el valar encargado de adornar con historias Mandos.

-Aun si su actitud no sea la mejor de todas, al menos dele la oportunidad de ver iniciada esta era…la coronación del rey exiliado lo marcara formalmente-anuncio otro de los espíritus con suma paciencia, Manwe solo asentó la cabeza como aprobación.

Ahí un debate de las acciones reciente en Arda se llevaba a cabo, aun si no tenían la intención de participar directamente como lo hicieron en la guerra de Cólera, hicieron lo que estuvo en sus manos desde aquel punto alejado, donde los espíritus andaban libre y elfos puros de esas tierras aun divagaban sin cansancio…muchos recién llegados de esas tierras que tenían exiliadas.

Iluvatar es un ser supremo de toda la creación de Arda, este trajo consigo una voluntad fuerte que podía resistir a la tentación de la oscuridad más que los demás y que supero la última prueba de una manera sorpresiva a costa de su propia salud, pero era lo único que podía traer de aquel mundo que tenía contacto en la lejanía…gracias a un dios que era ajeno, respetando el derecho de libre albedrio de esa tierra que caía bajo los errores y ambiciones de unos pocos… él lo sabía, el fin era inminente, la oscuridad ya era penetrante pero aun asi la mujer quería volver, eso era lo que sintió durante su estancia.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Gracias por seguir esta historia, me un honor escribir otro relato con el señor de los anillos y llegar casi al final, el siguiente capitulo sera relajante…muchas cosas cambiaron para todos, inclusive el humor de nuestra gente noble…pero bueno..

Geme  
fuera


	12. ALICE 12 CULPAS

Bueno…como verán es el último respiro de esta historia, daremos un elegante adiós a nuestra amiga Alice, cuyo final es inminente cuando Sauron cae, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero con ansias comentarios…

Espero toparlos en alguno de mis otros fic…porque este dice FIN

XXXXXXXX

ALICE 12: CULPAS

Trompetas, alegría y diversión, la ciudad antes destruida resplandecía con la luz del sol, ahí la figura delgada de una mujer, engalanaba vestimentas blancas que resaltaban con sus botas negras y diversas espadas en sus costados y espalda, no sabiendo el motivo pero que quedo en duda, era una locura para ella estar presente en esta festividad, en lugar de ir a amenazar a cierto mago para que la regresara a su hogar, aunque esto estuviera fuera de sus manos.

¿Cómo llego ahí? Se cuestionó frustrada al recordar su despertar después de su ligero titubeo, ¿Cómo fue convencida de estar en ese lugar? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura, tanto Gandalf como Aragorn se confabularon en su contra para poderla hacer presente en ese momento importante de Gondor, a ella le valía lo que harían después….pero esas personas se esforzaban por involucrarla en los últimos momentos.

Con los brazos caídos a los lados, mandíbula alta para resaltar su porte, ojos verdes profundos y un ligero adorno que colgaba de su cabellera corta, entro igual de indiferente que antes, sin embargo a su pesar tenía que hacer esto, solo como paga por el error que cometió en el monte del destino, a un Sam asustado por su acción.

Los soldados la miraban conforme hacia su entrada, ella junto a los grandes señores se abrían paso para la coronación del futuro rey, en medio de Eómer e Imrahil quienes hacían su entrada triunfal después de su estancia en Ithilien antes de ir a Minas, personas de distintos reinos, aplausos y flores de quien sabe dónde caían….estaba enojada por ser obligada.

Pudo notar la mirada nerviosa de Imrahil cuando la vio la primera vez, al igual que un Eómer sorprendido quien se ganó un golpe por su comentario, no lo culpaba, ella hace tiempo que no se imaginaba con un vestido, el ultimo que uso era rojo, y fue el dia que todo lo relacionado con Umbrella inicio…

XXXXXXXX DIAS ANTES

Sus ojos se negaban abrirse conforme los susurros comenzaron a aumentar, era molesto de cierta manera para la chica que se esforzaba por hacer algo por sí misma, cada corte, cada presencia oscura es percibida, con lentitud conforme el tiempo pasaba, solo la luz constante de una voz serena le llamaba, como atrayéndola de cierta manera al alivio.

La luz de esa mañana se coló por sus ojos, haciéndola cerrar por un momento, la molestia de su costado le calaba aun, mirando su ahora herida cubierta –Veo que estas despierta-la voz serena que antes escucho en la oscuridad reconoció, ahí la figura alta de un elfo imponente se hacía presente, sus ojos sabios y serenos le hacían entender que acababa de hacer su chequeo, lo reconocía…y sabía quién era.

-¿Elrond? Si no me equivoco- contesto la mujer dispuesta a pararse, si su costado dolía pero no podía permanecer en ese lugar tanto tiempo, si todo acabo lo mínimo que quería era volver a su hogar, era la promesa que se tenía…el acuerdo, pero la mano suave del elfo la detuvo.

-Se de tu prisa, Dama Alice….pero temo que tus heridas son peores a las anteriores, según me han contado eres resistente –el elfo sonrió, sabía quién era, la sintió desde que ingreso a Arda…era una sorpresa para el que fuera femenina la heroína traída de tierras ya oscuras, sus hijos contaron lo poco que vieron, pero aun lo que la comunidad relato era digno de ver.

Alice arqueo la ceja ante eso, apartando la mano con indiferencia de un elfo tranquilo, a pesar de la acción-no necesito de sus atenciones…estaré bien- se alzó de inmediato, pero la punzada a su lado, atenuando con más heridas la hizo recargarse muy a penas en el buro que descansaba al lado de su cama –Maldición-gruño con fastidio, no sabía por qué aun no curaba como antes.

-Tus heridas tiene esencia oscura, tardaran más en curar por la exposición constante-explico el elfo, ella no era inmune del todo al Halito, más después que según escucho sucumbió por poco al anillo –Aun si te quieras levantar, si tu habilidad de curación es más allá de mi comprensión, se lo que veo….-sus ojos sabios se posaron en la mujer, mirándola con cierta molestia….no la ayudaba porque sabía de su actitud, era orgullosa como cualquier guerrero.

Alice lo miro de inmediato aun recargada en el buro, sus ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos –Vilya- susurro la mujer al recostarse con lentitud, en verdad dolía todo, el medio elfo solo asentó la cabeza, ni se sorprendió por el aura tensa que emano por un momento, no le temía y eso Alice lo sabía, era el más sabio de los elfos junto a Galadriel.

-Fue necesario para traerte por completo…aun si tu voluntad fue fuerte para mantenerse firme a pesar de que la oscuridad ya te haya tomado- Elrond se giró para preparar un poco de té, mientras el silencio se hacía palpable en ese momento, girándose de nuevo a una mujer frustrada, era la primera vez según sus relatos, que la veía como una mortal como lo era en realidad…algo que en las demás personas era una duda –Toma esto, te hará sentir mejor-

Alice tomo con duda esa taza de té, lo olio primero y un aroma delicado se posiciono en su nariz, era la primera vez que sentía tanta paz, un sentimiento que tenía tiempo de no sentir, diversos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, los que tenía enterrados en las profundidades de su mente, sonriendo con cierta alegría que hizo que su máscara indiferente se hiciera a un lado por un momento.

Elrond la miro, era un espécimen raro entre las féminas, estudiando cada nueva reacción que no escucho de los relatos externos –Fue buena idea despertar por medio de una herida, pero muy arriesgada- se sentó con cuidado en una silla cerca del lugar, en espera de que la mujer tomara su bebida.

-No tenía opción, era la única que se me ocurrió en momentos de lucidez…. Subestime la voluntad del anillo comparándola con el Halito-miro al elfo con cuidado aun con su te en manos-es muy extraño que pueda usar el anillo después de la destrucción del único, se supone que están enlazados- frunció el ceño.

Elrond se levando al notar que la taza ahora estaba vacía, para quitárselas de las manos y apuntar a la cama-cosas misteriosas se alzan en este mundo, mi Señora, sus acciones no pasan desapercibidos por los ojos que la trajeron-un ligero fruncir de ceño por la mujer al ser obligada a recostarse, pero no tenía mucha fuerza para debatir….sus ojos volvían a estar pesados de nuevo y juraba que tal vez sus heridas se volvieron a abrir, ignorando lo último que decía el señor, para sucumbir de nuevo a la oscuridad.

El medio elfo se quedó hasta que la mujer cayo en la inconciencia, aun si quería ser fuerte, si se pudo levantar por ese momento, sus heridas eran más profundas que ninguna anterior, era una mortal después de todo, con algunos tintes extraños que no descubrirá y les advirtieron no hacerlo, aunque algo pudo ver…el anillo le habia sido concedido por los valar con un último respiro de poder, para traer de regreso de la oscuridad a la guerrera que por poco perdía su voluntad, era digno regalo para alguien que resistió a Sauron a pesar de ya ser envuelta en ella….sacrificando por poco su vida en una estocada mortal, para cualquier humano normal.

-Veo que aun estas aquí-Gandalf se hacía presente en esa recamara, el medio elfo miraba los gestos de la mujer-lo sé, asi dormida se ve perfectamente normal…hasta por un momento se puede dudar de lo que trae consigo-

-Pude ver un poco de su tierra gracias a Valya- suspiro Elrond por primera vez temía algo, y ahora lo tenía claro….la mujer estaba tan debilitada por la batalla entre voluntades, que un atisbe de pasado se coló por la mente del elfo cuando uso el anillo, sus memorias palpables y monstruos impensables que tomaban a los humanos y los transformaba.

Gandalf se quedó en silencio, quería saber más de ese mundo, pero por los gestos del medio elfo entendió que tal vez no era buena opción, era la primera vez que el sudor se reflejaba en el rostro sin edad-¿ella lo sabe?-cuestiono un poco dudoso de que haya pasado desapercibido.

-No lo sé…no dio indicios de molestia alguna por ese detalle-Elrond suspiro para girarse –su pasado se quedara en mi mente solamente, pero ahora entiendo a que se refería con oscuridad Mithrandir….una oscuridad que solo los humanos pueden ser culpables- sus ojos titubearon un poco al recordar, esa verdad se quedaría en él, pues era algo que no quisiera entrara a Arda.

El medio elfo se apartó aun pensativo, tratando de encontrar el motivo real por el cual fue traída, los valares actúan de distintas formas…puede que no solamente como guerrera vendría, si no para encontrar algo de paz olvidada tiempo atrás, ahora entendía por qué su actitud, vivió en un mundo donde tiene que fortalecerse, donde la frialdad hace que tu labor sea más fácil de llevar.

Gandalf se quedó en silencio, la duda se disipaba conforme más recordaba las palabras de Elrond, en verdad tanto lo quería saber….pero no a costa de que, suspiro cansado en ese dilema, tantas cosas pasaron y los días también, que incluso era extraño que la mujer aún no se recuperaba del todo, al parecer era verdad lo que Elrond dijo cuando apareció en el lugar al dia siguiente.

Fue enviado por la dama de Lothlórien con un mensaje de tierras más allá del mar, con su anillo siendo el único con el poder de curar cualquier mal, los valares le concedieron un último atisbe de magia para esa labor, pues la mujer no despertaría fácilmente, no sin ayuda…aun si su voluntad era fuerte y venció el Halito innumerable veces, al voluntad de Sauron era diferente.

-¿Aun no despierta?-cuestiono Aragorn aturdido por verla aun dormida, pues que juraba ya estaría despierta, peleando con el mago por cómo fue rescatada o algo por el estilo, aunque era mejor que ser casi degollado por la espada, asegurándose de quitarle la única que le sobrevivió de su alcance.

-Me temo que esto es más delicado de lo que pensamos mi buen Aragorn-sonrió el mago blanco al verlo con un gusto perdido, casi jurando que tal vez estaba cuestionando por qué no despertaba, aun si lo sabía…era Alice de la que hablaban, persona indiferente que sorprende por sus habilidades más allá de cualquier mortal, incluyéndolo.

Aragorn se quedó pensativo un poco más de tiempo-antes pasaron dos días…ahora lleva una semana, me temo que Sam y Frodo ganaran esta vez- arqueo la ceja ante un mago incrédulo por lo que decía.

-¿Apuesta?-dijo un poco aturdido el mago blanco al ver que en verdad, cierto sentido de humor extraño a costa de la dama corría entre los líderes de los pueblos libres.

Aragorn negó con la cabeza por eso –Me parece extraño que aún no despierte- sus ojos serios se posaron en la mujer que seguían inconsciente, el mago solo le dio unas palmadas.

-Ella es fuerte, solo dale tiempo, no fue el Halito el que la dejo asi…- suspiro cansado para seguir el paso y dejar descansar a la dama, en verdad era alguien cuyo valor ya estaba en boca de todos, tenía que esperar para escuchar que exactamente sucedió en el monte del destino…pero tendría que esperar de Frodo y Sam, pues la mujer era muy cerrada y estaba seguro que solo una molestia terminaría por tener, no quería ser parte de esa comitiva que ya estaba alrededor de la mujer.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La dama de Rohan miraba con insistencia el punto donde Mordor estaba, era demasiado tranquilo y la oscuridad se empezaba a disminuir, tantos pensamientos y temores la rodearon durante ese tiempo que aún se cuestionaba por qué seguía con vida.

-Veo mi querida Dama que aun anhela ser parte de aquel momento-Faramir se hacía presente, ya era común ver al par juntos caminar por la plaza de Minas, muchos respetaban ese momento de ambos nobles….Merry en tiempo de aburrimiento servía como chaperón de ambos de manera discreta, para que nadie les interrumpiera.

-No…solo pienso en el pasado y lo que pude hacer- La dama dio una sonrisa al notar la mirada imponente de aquel que fue su compañero de dolencia durante ese momento que se sentía tan inútil, siempre envidiando a la mujer más fuerte que cualquiera…cuya valentía ya corría en boca de todos en el lugar.

-Hiciste lo que estaba dentro de tus manos- Faramir tomo la barbilla de dicha dama frágil, quien no titubeaba a pesar de ser envuelta con los ojos profundos de un senescal de Gondor, este solo le sonrió-Tus acciones son también nobles a su manera…no te compares con personas que están más allá de nuestro entendimiento-

El senescal fue de ayuda durante su confusión, sabía lo que era sentirse asi, él también fue parte de la batalla pero aun asi ningún Troll, Nazgul ni nada cayó bajo su espada, su padre murió frente a sus ojos cuando no pudo moverse…pero sabía que no debía cargar con eso, no después de la visita de la mujer a su recamara antes de partir.

Eowyn solo sonrió al recordar cada escena cuando el Nazgul le rompió sus manos, estaba casi en la orilla de la muerte cuando fue salvada de manera sorpresiva, aunque jurando que si no fuera por sus reflejos, también hubiera sido víctima por la criatura-Lamento repasar eso una y otra vez, mi señor-

-No, es algo que siempre llevaremos en nuestros corazones-Faramir se acercó con lentitud al rostro de la dama –Todos sabemos quien es y su labor aquí, es una fortuna haber visto de cerca su acciones y habilidades, nos hizo de cierta manera fuertes-

-Sí, Mi Señor…Fuertes de distintas formas, quiero ser parte de esto hasta el final- los ojos nobles de la dama se cruzaron con los del hijo del senescal, su respiración era constante para poder sellar aquello que creció durante su soledad, fue cuando un sonido detrás interrumpió ese momento…un heraldo venia de Ithilien.

Merry venía detrás frustrado por esa interrupción, pero era importante de cierta manera, Aragorn aclamaba que vinieran al festejo de la victoria en Ithilien, habían ganado y con ello una nueva era se liberaba delante de sus ojos, Eowyn desistió a ese llamado de su hermano ante la mirada sorpresiva del hijo del senescal.

-Quiero ver esto hasta el final…mi señor- sonrió la dama-pero a través de tus ojos…a tu lado- Faramir miro de nuevo los ojos de la mujer y aun en la incomodidad de cierto heraldo y hobbit que se giraron, se selló por fin una relación que tenía días creciendo en ambos, ante el sol que reflejaba el cabello dorado de la dama, siendo testigos de algo nuevo para más adelante.

Soldados partían para reunirse con su gente, Merry hacia lo mismo para ir a ver a sus compañeros de comunidad, mientras el hijo del Senescal enviaba heraldos por toda Arda para reunirlos de nuevo en Gondor y presentar el nuevo Señor…..El retorno del Rey.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alice se habia parado como si nada ese dia, habia preparado su ropa y cosas para seguir su camino hacia donde el mago estaba, tenía que regresar ahora que su labor estaba terminada y el único enlace con aquellos seres egoístas, era el Istari.

Con su única espada adornando su estuche y con ropas de montaraz que habia encontrado en la recamara, se dispuso a seguir, aun tenia algunas vendas en sus heridas, pero era cuestión de horas para que cerraran…se sentía ligera y el dolor desaparecía conforme más trascurría el tiempo, el sol se divisaba en su ventana, una hermosa vista para cualquier gente normal, menos para ella…que sentía que no era tiempo para ver idioteces.

Sus pasos pesados en el pasillo denotaba su prisa, por si fuera ella…ya hubiera marchado tiempo atrás, el sitio estaba demasiado tranquilo y hermoso en comparación de la última vez que recuerda paso por ahí, Ithilien era un campo abandonado, era sorprendente la labor de reconstrucción, pues a pesar de que tenía algunos desperfectos, la mancha negra fue borrada.

Pero sus ojos no estaba posados en notar la arquitectura que se alzaba imponente como en sus mejores años, era la puerta que se divisaba al finalizar ese camino, a pasos pesados se resonaban su espada reluciente conforme más avanzaba, habia sido limpiada por alguien pues juraba que tal vez un poco de sangre la teñía…la propia.

De un golpe seco y frio abrió de par en par lo que era una imponente puerta, el silencio se hizo presente adentro conforme más avanzaba, soldados se encuadraban para su sorpresa, frunció el ceño, era demasiado sospechoso-Que sucede aquí-reclamo al notar que hasta el final estaba Aragorn sentado en un trono sencillo pero que lo hacía ver más prominente, su mirada gris fijada en ella, quien no se hacía menos por la seriedad.

Eómer a su lado con el mismo gesto estoico y al otro Imrahil, entre la gente estaba Legolas, Gimli, los dos pares de pequeños hobbits y Gandalf aparecía a su lado –Temía que no llegaras a tiempo-dijo el anciano dándole la mano, pero que desistió al sentir los ojos profundos en el, pasando por alto el detalle, mínimo lo intento.

-Se lo dije a Faramir y te lo digo a ti Aragorn…no necesito este tipo de cosas ni quiero su reconocimiento-gruño para dar pasos pesados, un momento titubearon los soldados por lo agresiva que se veía, pero tanto Eómer, como Imrahil los detuvieron, la mirada de Aragorn no cambiaba conforme más se acercaba-Dime que significa esto-se encuadro antes de subir las escaleras.

Aragorn se levantó con lentitud para encararla- Tantas cosas hemos pasado durante este tiempo… pero aunque no lo quieres, el reconocimiento de nuestra gente la tienes- alzo la mirada a los soldados, cada uno alzando su arma con decisión, en manera de aceptación….pero la mirada de la chica les dio a entender que dejaran de hacer eso.

Alice se giró dispuesta a seguir su paso, miro a Gandalf con detenimiento para seguir…-sabes que no lo aceptare…y aun si me dieran el titulo formal es una pérdida de tiempo, reconozcan mejor a los guerreros mortales que murieron, a los reyes y príncipes que cayeron…. No tienen por qué dármelo a mí-se miró las manos con detenimiento, estaba manchada de sangre, Umbrella la transformo en algo que a veces no reconocía a pesar que algunas se sentía mortal.

Aragorn siguió su camino a una mujer muda, muchos de los soldados no sabían que hacer al escuchar esas palabras….muchos se tuvieron que rascar los ojos para ver que no era mentira lo que resonó en ese momento, Incluso tanto Legolas, Gimli y los elfos se miraron (Elladan y Elrohir).

-Ellos serán parte de nuestras leyendas Alice-apretó el hombro de la dama quien solo arqueo la ceja para mirarlo por el rabillo-tienen nuestro reconocimiento por automático al dar su vida por su reino y futuro-sonrió.

Era irónico perder una vida por algo asi, aunque ella también estaba dispuesta a hacerlo tiempo atrás, una sonrisa se dibujó en ella, para apartar la mano de manera brusca del hombre y encararlo-No tengo opción…. ¿verdad?-Aragorn negó con la cabeza, su porte indiferente mostraba un poco de luz al ver a los soldados alrededor, para luego acabar con Gandalf.

-La puerta te será abierta en el momento necesario y el aviso te será dado-comento el mago al entender que era esa mirada cruda- Lamento que mis valares te hayan traído en momentos críticos-retomo la plática de Edoras en aquel entonces.

Alice arqueo la ceja para dar un suspiro-fue interesante ver más allá de mis propios fantasmas, un descanso de la oscuridad que alberga mi mundo- su voz era igual de fría, pero miro a Aragorn para inclinarse –haz lo que tengas que hacer y rápido….- ordeno de manera fría mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo, el Dúnadan se sorprendido por un momento para sacar a Elendil de su funda, la hoja relució llamativa en aquella sala, inundado por los aplausos de los soldados y el orgullo tragado de algunos conocidos….por el trato a su rey.

Ahí frente a los ojos de muchos de los hombres, la mujer fue condecorada como lo que era en verdad, aun si el temor estaba presente, los trágicos recuerdos le pasaban por la mente, muchos de los soldados de alguna manera fueron salvados por ella.

Eómer miraba con cierta seriedad ese momento, la mujer a su pesar y su carácter tenía un punto a su favor, salvo a su hermana del Nazgul, además que fue cercana a Théodred y Théoden, solo por su memoria trataría de tener algunos lazos con ella, mas como compromiso, no diciéndolo abiertamente.

Imrahil suspiraba siendo uno de los que estaban enojados por como la mujer trato a su rey, pero conociéndola era mejor seguir las ordenes de su señor, Legolas también fue parte de ese club, pues Gimli tuvo que intervenir para que no se moviera de su lugar, al igual que Elladan y Elrohir, pues el enano hubo un punto que ya estaba sobres de la chica.

Los hobbits miraron con gracia inocente el momento, algo tensos por lo que fuera sucedió antes, pero que aunque fue poco el trato, grandes memorias se llevaron de ella, mas Frodo y Sam, que aunque temían un poco por lo que fuera a suceder si en verdad no hubiera escuchado al hobbit, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Alice se levantó cuando todo termino –Bien- se giró dispuesta a marchar sin dar oportunidad de que algo más sucediera, no estaba siendo tan accesible porque quería, sino porque no tenía otra opción…Aragorn era una de las personas que podía considerar un poco su amigo, solo por el trato atento que tenía a ella a pesar de su actitud reacia en hacer lazos.

-Espera Alice-llamo el antes trancos al ver que la dama ya estaba dispuesta perderse por ahí en espera de ese llamado que Gandalf le dijo-la coronación será en Minas de Tirith, partiremos mañana-informo, la mujer lo miro de reojo con un gesto de "no me interesa"-Es importante que seas parte de esto-

El hobbit vio como la mujer solo dio una mirada cruda y se dirigió a la puerta, Frodo quien era el que más habia sentido como las burlas de Sauron eran fuertes durante ese momento, quería que ella estuviera ahí –Espera- dijo el pequeño ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros y de los demás, la nobleza del propio hobbit era reconocía por su labor y entrega, aunque su ultimo error era algo que cargaría, la muerte de Smeagol.

Alice solo se detuvo en seco por un momento, era la voz del portador, un silencio se hizo presente, muchos de ellos en expectativas de lo que diría Frodo, Sam se colocaba en su lado, dándole las palmadas.

-Sé que no quieres esto…que es innecesario para ti ser parte, pero al menos me gustaría que estuvieras ahí….para todos- Frodo clavo su mirada mientras caminaba pasando a un Aragorn feliz por lo sabio que se notaba el pequeño, Gandalf solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza para que siguiera-Alice…no te conocí mucho, pero lamento mi error, por mi culpa paso eso-tenía miedo, quería correr, pues conforme más se acercaba la mirada del a mujer era más pesada, pero aun asi no se movía.

Alice sonrió al girarse de inmediato, miro a Aragorn y a Gandalf, quienes sonrieron, este era su plan después de todo, al menos eso sospechaba-No me temes- su voz fría al sacar su espada apuntando a un hobbit asustado, pero Sam se adelantó, el ambiente se tensó.

-Baja eso Alice, no es necesario esto…mi señor quiere que vayas, es la coronación del rey pero también el reconocimiento de la gente….es la manera de agradecerte tu ayuda y perdonar nuestros errores- Alice miro al hobbit, el pequeño era rápido cuando se trataba de la protección de su señor, esta solo clavo su mirada en el –tu dijiste de la luz y luego tú lo desechaste, porque me lo dijiste si no creías en ella-reclamo.

Alice cerro sus ojos para guardar su arma, ante un par de hobbits aliviados, al igual que el resto que se tensó por el sonido de la espada desenvainarse-Tómalo como parte de mis disculpas Frodo hijo de Drogo y Samsagaz, por mi ineptitud y debilidad-miro a todos- al igual que al resto, por mi falta de tiempo en llegar en momentos exactos-se giró para desaparecer en las puertas, y ante un movimiento invisible estas se cerraron, no estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo envuelta en más de ese tipo de eventos.

Sam cayo de rodilla por la presión, abrazándose con insistencia, mientras su amo miraba esa puerta que se cerró de manera escandalosa, era cierto lo que la comunidad decía de ella a pesar que durante su corto viaje fue lejana por causa del anillo, era fría e indiferente, pero aun asi, bajo todo esa mascara hecha por años oscuros, habia un corazón….un corazón que lamentaba las pérdidas que no salvo.

Eómer solo sonrió sabiendo a quien se refería, aun si antes lo dijo Merry, escucharlo de su propia boca era diferente, se culpaba de la muerte de Théodred y Théoden, pero su carácter y labor le impedía hacer más que seguir adelante, indiferente y siempre fría, aunque aún la tensión no era olvidada.

-Creo que es algo nuevo-Imrahil corto de inmediato la tensión silenciosa que se volvió, miro a los elfos que tenían ya empuñada su espada ante la amenaza del portador, Aragorn se veía tranquilo mirando la ventana al igual que Gandalf.

Su despedida era inminente, de eso estaban seguros, pero ahora tendría que seguir adelante para construir una nueva era, Elrond partió días antes para ir a su hogar y preparar una sorpresa, llevándose consigo el secreto de ver una mente que nadie logro ver.

XXXXXXXXX

PRESENTE

Suspiro al ver a Gandalf y hacerse un lado para posicionarse entre Eómer, Imrahil y Eowyn, quienes solo la miraron para darle ese espacio, ahí entre los canticos del pueblo, Faramir inicio su dialogo al divisar a Aragorn un poco más cerca.

Era un evento hermoso para cualquiera, pero una ligera molestia empezaba a surgir en Alice, un ligero cosquilleo conforme el viento se tornaba más extraño, la vista de Pelennor ahora verde se divisaba abajo, el árbol seco florecía conforme el discurso terminaba con el anuncio del retorno del rey.

La mujer mirando con insistencia esa orilla que le hacía voltear, los gritos de los ciudadanos al aceptar la nueva casa Telcontar entre los nobles de Gondor, El rey Elessar se coronaba por fin ante la mirada de miles de visitantes de tierras lejanas, heraldos y diplomáticos de distintos reinos arribaron días antes para ver el evento, el circulo plateado fue entregado por manos de Gandalf y colocado por fin en la cabeza de Aragorn.

-¿Alice?-Eowyn noto lo distante que era la mujer, bueno en si era asi la persona, pero sus ojos mostraba una crudeza más allá de cualquiera vista por ella, la mujer solo la miro para sonreírle de manera discreta….viéndola con ese gesto le parecía una dama normal.

El cantico de Aragorn se hacía presente conforme el viento soplaba más calmado, los aplausos y la gente feliz ignoraba lo que Alice empezaba a sentir –Es hora de atravesar tu puerta….dama Alice-una última ventisca anuncio su salida, era el momento exacto para ver esa entrada o salida, miro a su alrededor pero nada parecía anormal, solo el viento que empezaba a apuntar un lado, el acantilado que divisaba hacia Pelennor.

-Ya era hora-anuncio la mujer al ver que en verdad era el momento de irse, era buena idea no deshacerse de sus espadas ante la insistencia de Imrahil por la falta de respeto que esto significaba, pero ella sabía que en cualquier momento seria llamada, esos Valares eran egoístas hasta ese punto.

Por un momento tuvo que admitir que Aragorn le ofreció ser parte de su corte real si quería quedarse, algo que Faramir le habia comentado antes, esta lo rechazo…entendía que tal vez estaban preocupados por lo que le aguardaba de regreso, pero no podía dejar las cosas asi y vivir una vida pacifica….ella no era asi y ellos lo sabían.

Aragorn se cayó al sentir la mirada penetrante de la mujer, esta le sonrió, Eómer giro a verla al igual que Imrahil, solo Eowyn se atrevió a tomarle la mano al verla dispuesta a marchar, Alice la miro por un momento extrañada por esos ojos llenos de preocupación a pesar de conocerla poco tiempo, pero sabiendo lo cercana que era del rey de Rohan y príncipe era necesario, la dama de Rohan la respetaba.

-Estaré bien-dijo con simpleza al zafarse, Imrahil solo alcanzo a ver la estela del vestido de la mujer mientras seguía su camino, lanzo su adorno del cabello a Frodo antes de seguir el paso, sus botas resonaban mientras Aragorn gritaba algo que no le importo.

-Alice- dijo con sorpresa Eómer al ver hacia donde se dirigía la mujer, iba directo al acantilado ante la mirada de miedo de los visitantes por ese cambio repentino de ambiente, mucho de los niños empezaban a llorar por lo pesado que se volvió en un momento, pero la mirada del Rey le dio entender que estaba bien, pues su grito fuerte resonó en el reino.

-QUE LOS VALARES TE ACOMPAÑEN-fue lo que Aragorn dijo al verla saltar hacia la orilla de aquella pared, Alice solo se paró hasta llegar ahí, sus espadas estaban en posición, sacándolas al momento de darles una mirada, diciendo algo típico que ella que hizo que el rey negara con la cabeza al igual que los que estuvieron cerca.

Faramir solo alzo su mano con tristeza al verla cruzar sus ojos por última vez, sus palabras le ayudaron a superar esa muerte y esforzarse por ser mejor persona, la mano de Eowyn acariciándolo le hizo sonreír…y la dama lo noto a pesar de su vistazo rápido.

Alice miro ese cielo firme que se alzaba majestuoso para la coronación de dicho rey, muchas cosas sucederían, sus espadas estaban preparadas por si llegaba en un momento crítico, en un salto sin titubear se lanzó a pesar de los gritos de la gente por ese "suicidio", pero a diferencia de como llego, noto el cambio de ambiente…el aire se volvía pesado y el ruido empezaba a venir, en un salto limpio en un coche diviso a su alrededor, el caos estaba presente, el sonido de ambulancias vacías se divisaban.

Alzo su mirada de nuevo la oscuridad de la noche abrazaba la escena desoladora Racoon City, era rodeada por las criaturas que se supone ese dia estaba eliminado cuando apareció en un bosque, tantas cosas recordaba pero no era tiempo –De nuevo a la acción-con ambas espadas ajenas a ese mundo empezó a eliminar a los zombis que se atravesaban, con tanta fiereza por lo que no era trabajo difícil, manchando la blancura de un vestido hermoso para un evento legendario.

Siendo observada por cámaras de video por un personaje externo-ALICE HA VUELTO-miro la mujer ese objeto tecnológico, habia madurado en sus habilidades mucho, abriéndose paso entre el caos, pues al parecer todo empeoraba, la ciudad ahora esta sitiada…encontrándose al poco tiempo con un grupo de resistencia, donde una mujer con vestimenta azul y negro le llamo la atención, era el momento de tomar venganza….después de todo por eso regreso.

XXXXXXXXX

El caos aún estaba presente por aquella presencia que desapareció, ningún grito por parte de la mujer se escuchó al poco tiempo, solo el viento de ese dia se divisó, muchos no entendían que sucedió, aunque la mayoría ya conocía los relatos de dicha dama entre hombres, la dama fría desapareció ante sus ojos y al parecer los más cercanos lo sabían.

Fue cuando cuernos escucharon al entrar otra nueva comitiva, ahí Elrond hacia entrada para traer a la que sería la reina de Gondor, su hija Arwen era entregada en las manos del Dúnadan por un padre feliz por ese logro , pero triste por el destino de la estrella de la tarde.

Miro hacia un punto alejado en aquella orilla, pudo sentir como la presencia desapareció, aun con duda del porque la dama habia elegido un mundo que ya estaba perdido, el sabia de las proposiciones que Aragorn tenía para ella, tendría un hogar tranquilo un futuro más prometedor, pero esta corrió a la oscuridad para volverle a hacer frente, aun si se recupera de Sauron y el Hálito, lo que le hicieron en esa tierra era imperdonable, con la duda de si Alice sabia de sus memorias fugadas.

-¿Padre?-Arwen noto la ausencia de su progenitor, embelesado a un punto alejado de aquel lugar, Aragorn solo le dio una sonrisa cálmate, sabiendo que fue el único que entendió ese mundo que la mujer escondía y que tanto quería volver, se lo dijo esa vez Gandalf que una oscuridad estaba allá peor que cualquiera, donde el ser humano podría ser peor que Sauron, pero que aun asi callo para el mismo.

Elrond volvió la mirada a los recién casados, sonriendo tranquilamente –es hora de que una nueva era se alce- la voz de Galadriel se habría paso entre la multitud, mirando a su pariente por ley –nuevas leyendas se alzan, nuevos horizontes…cada uno ha decidido sus pasos de la mejor manera que pudieron…no se preocupen por los que se hayan ido, ahora vivirán en paz…Elessar-

Todos los aplausos borraron cualquier huella de tensión y duda que se dibujó por un momento, Frodo miraba el prendedor de cabello que le fue lanzado en el último instante por la mujer, era un adorno que estaría dispuesto a guardar como una joya, un recuerdo de la dama cuya fuerza era más allá de su comprensión y leyenda pasaría a más adelante.

Faramir, Eómer, Imrahil miraron ese punto por última vez, un poco frustrados por no saber cómo era es lugar que tanto quería volver esa mujer, pero aun si le tenían odio, si no se llevaban bien (al menos los dos últimos), querían que tuviera una vida más feliz y radiante, Faramir solo abrazo a Eowyn con insistencia por la impotencia de no poder hacer más, y la dama lo sabía, contestándole de igual manera.

Gandalf alzo su báculo para que el ultimo viento se divisara para hacer florecer en el cielo, diversos artilugios que tenía preparados para ese momento, era una lástima que Alice no disfrutara de las cosas más bellas de ese lugar…solo esperaba que estaría bien en su hogar.

XXXXXXXXX

Frodo estaba entretenido en su escritorio, habia estado los últimos meses desde que volvió en ese lugar, terminado su labor que le fue heredada por su tío antes de partir -¿Ya terminaste?-cuestiono Sam al entrar con un poco de té y bocadillos de la tarde, este solo miro con alegría su creación para aceptar.

-No es tan fiel a lo que recopile de los demás pero al menos algo de ella se quedó con nosotros- Frodo sacaba de sus cosas el broche que aun guardaba con cuidado, era parte de la leyenda que traspaso reinos y lugares, donde sus logros eran ahora cantados a lo largo de Gondor y Rohan.

Sam miro con duda lo último escrito-El señor de los anillos-sonrió al ver el título de la página que iniciaba su parte de historia en el libro rojo que empezó Bilbo, más abajo en letras pequeñas –donde una dama fría vio la oscuridad y salió de ella, que este donde este pueda hacer lo mejor que pueda para vencer sus propios peligros-

-Elrond me conto un poco de lo que le esperaba-miraba de nuevo ese prendedor, para cerrar el libro rojo y ponerlo encima –esto te lo dejare a ti mi buen amigo- Frodo sonrió a un entristecido san, pues era el inicio de su partida…el fin de su historia, donde una dama con su frialdad e indiferencia se ganó enemigos y amigos, no sabiendo nunca si eran considerados de esa manera, seguir siempre adelante donde los puertos grises le esperaban.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn miraba el paisaje delante de él, tan hermoso e imponente, completamente ajeno a lo que habia vivido tiempo antes, ahí sus ojos grises se mostraban serios como el viento lo hacía sentir, ese dia exactamente en otro tiempo la dama fría fue conocida por el en Edoras.

-Hoy es el dia…. ¿verdad?- Faramir entraba a aquel despacho para pasar informes al rey sobre sus avances de paz en los últimos tiempos, el habia sido nombrado como el príncipe de Ithilien sin quitarle sus derechos como tal.

-Si-dijo al girar a verlo, suspiro cansado-aun me pregunto si estará bien vivir mi vida, mientras la leyenda de nuestras historias aun libra sus batallas-

-Elrond te lo dijo antes de irse… ¿verdad?-Faramir era el más cercano al rey, conforme más pasaba los años más lo respetaba, era un hombre sabio pero que a veces la culpa por tanta paz le hacía sentirse un poco molesto, pues a su pesar, ellos tenían una vida libre de cualquier mal, inclusive Eómer e Imrahil –Ella lo decidió para sí misma…. No es del tipo de personas que titubea cuando tiene algo en mente-

-Es cierto mi amigo…- Aragorn trato de convencerse un poco, la mujer era muy complicada y aun si se hubiera quedado tal vez no estuviera del todo quieta, casi seguro que partiría en la reconquista de Moria si se lo pedían, como los rumores empezaban a llegar de Erebor, sobre esa misión que una estaba en planes-no se quedaría quieta y se ganaría a muchos enemigos-

-O tal vez no…no lo sabemos-Faramir tenía esa esperanza, ella no era del todo mala a pesar de lo que aparentaba, tenía un corazón y tal vez el príncipe de Edoras se lo llevo consigo a la tumba en ese mundo, no lo sabían y nadie lo sabrá, ahí ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde laborarían.

-¿Y cómo le pondrán a la niña?-cuestiono el rey al llegar a su escritorio, pues para su sorpresa el Senescal y Eowyn ya tenían poco de tener a su pequeña hija, tan hermosa como su madre e imponente como un Númenor– me imagino que Elboron estará entusiasmado-menciono al primogénito de ambos.

-Eso lo hemos hablado muy bien, incluso en la última visita de Eómer lo tocamos, de echo es bueno que saques el tema ahora Aragorn, si no es que te molesta-miro al Rey con duda, el nombre original era usado en la privacidad de ambos cercanos amigos-es un nombre que es el primero en la mente de mi esposa y mío,- Aragorn se intrigo más por esa duda.

-Y bien…porque tanto misterio, ni Gandalf me confundía tanto como tú ahora- sonrió Elessar al recordar a su viejo amigo que tanto extrañaba.

-Alice es el nombre que quisiéramos dar si fuera niña-sonrió a un rey sorprendido-solo pensábamos que como era una leyenda y cercana a ti, tal vez tu querías dárselo a tus hijas cuando sea tu momento-alzo los hombros, este solo negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo amigo que tú fuiste el más cercano inclusive que yo o Gandalf-comentó el rey ante un sorprendido príncipe, quien frunció el ceño –no te diste cuenta pero si era una apuesta, Eómer, Imrahil y yo un dia lo platicamos….después de Théodred, Théoden estábamos seguro que tu seguirías-

Faramir no sabía si reír o sentirse más confundido por esa apuesta a costa de la actitud fría de dicha dama-no lo creo, siempre pensé que tú eras amigo más cercano e incluso Gandalf-

-A ti fue al que vio enfermo, tanto a Gandalf como yo, casi terminamos en cama por su culpa- se rasco el cuello con algo de un doloroso recuerdo, aun si no quedaba la cicatriz, la sensación de ese filo candente era algo que tenía presente….era una dama que aun a pesar de los ultimo momentos reto a los valares, recordando la frase que le dio cuando la bendijo-además que Eowyn era cercana a Théodred….te aseguro que le hará gracias si es que vuelve-

Faramir negó con la cabeza con burla –eso espero-sonrió de nuevo para mira el cielo que empezaba a atardecer –era una buena persona pero complicada, con tanto encerrado que aun ahora me pregunto tantas veces-

-no eres el único-aclaro Aragorn ahora siendo el, quien sacaba de esa nostalgia al senescal, ahora si concentrándose en su labor, pues ambos eran personas importantes del Reino ahora unificado, con alianza que alcanzaban hasta el norte, con tantos recuerdos y memorias de cosas alegres y tristes.

Donde la leyenda se alzaba orgullosa de su historia, pasando de generación en generación, donde una mujer resaltaba entre tantos caballeros y la comunidad del anillo, frialdad, indiferencia, pero con grandes habilidades que incluso juraban que tanto los Dundelinos como los Haradrim la recordaban con temor…. Después de todo Alice era el objeto de aquellos relatos, guerrera de Rohan y de Gondor, miembro de la corte donde su asiento siempre estuvo vacío…aun a finales del reinado de dicho Rey.

XXXXXXXX

Los años pasaron, el rey pintaba ya canas cuando decidió que era momento de partir, Faramir se adelantó, Eómer también….incluso los hobbits ahora descansaban en donde el estaría en medio de sus compañeros de comunidad, Legolas lo visito esa última vez, cabizbajo por ver partir a su gran amigo al igual que Gimli que también canas lo pintaban, pero aún se veía jovial.

-No se preocupen….aquí no termina mi labor-dio unas palmadas a sus amigo elfo y enanos a la par, era triste dejar su gente asi, pero como los antiguos reyes lo tenía que hacer, Arwen lucia igual de hermosa que la vez que la conoció, sus ojos aun lo miraban con amor y tristeza, dándole el último beso, para reposar y no despertar.

Aun en sus últimos momentos una carta dejo, para que el viento se lo llevara a donde ella estuviera, esperaba que tal vez los valares le dieran esa última petición como rey de Gondor, como cambio por su labor contra Sauron, no sabiendo si era escuchado…. Cuyas letras se divisaba el nombre Alice.

Su último pestañeo miro a todos…a cada una de sus hijas y luego a los herederos del senescal, en especial a Alice, la hija menor de Faramir y Eowyn, aun si siempre se convencía que ella decidió ese destino, tenía la duda…se sentía culpable, aunque el trato de hacer un mundo mejor a su nombre, aun si no era el más cercano, aun si ella no lo veía como un amigo, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, si lo sentía.

Ahí en su última respiración, ahí ante los sollozos silentes de sus familiares y amigos, Elessar Telcontar dejo de existir en Arda, para darle paso a la nueva generación, era la mitad del camino del final de la comunidad del anillo, pues al morir el, tanto Legolas y Gimli partieron, ellos aun con un odio interno por la dama cuya actitud no agrado mucho.

Ambos construyeron un barco para ir dispuestos a dejar esa tierra mortal –Crees que Aragorn supo que paso con Alice…o le preguntamos a Gandalf cuando lo veamos-Gimli se rasco la barba al sentir la brisa del mar.

Legolas solo negó con la cabeza-dama cuya presencia era de un Balrog y mirada de un Noldor, era difícil de olvidar y difícil de descifrar, dudo que Aragorn sepa que sucedió con ella, pero puede que en Valinor lo sepamos, amigo mio-sonrio a un enano que le respondió igual, ahí después del mar verían a muchos de sus compañeros….tanto tiempo habia pasado que ahora entendían, era el final de una época para ellos, el final de la comunidad del anillo en arda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanto tiempo habia pasado desde aquel momento, ahora olvidado por su labor por la que volvió a ese mundo, ahora entre el desastre, fuego y muerte, la raza humana ya casi en extinción, se posó de manera imponente en aquel lugar para darle un vistazo.

Sus ojos vieron con incredulidad como le era relatado por qué sus habilidad habían sido devueltas a ella, trago grueso al ver que en verdad no tenía otra opción que trabajar con su enemigo-Somos lo último que queda de la resistencia-Alice recupero de nuevo su porte para mirar ese cielo que ya no pintaba azul ni prometía ser hermoso.

-Esto fue lo que yo elegí-susurro al viento que soplaba de manera extraña para cualquiera que lo noto, incluso la persona que le volvió a inyectar el virus T, pues con ella venia un pedazo de papel maltratado por el tiempo, pero que lucía intacta a pesar de su apariencia –Se los dije….yo siempre estaré bien-apretó sus puños al distinguir la letra, para arrugarla y lanzarla, pero algo le hizo detenerse, una sonrisa se divisó.

-¿Alice?-llamo el antes enemigo al notar esa acción despreocupada a pesar de ver todo lo que estaba adelante, mientras ella se guardaba entre sus ropas lo que fuera el viento trajo consigo, cuyo sello alcanzo a ver un árbol.

-Nada importante-sonrió imperceptible al palpar el lugar donde estaba ese recuerdo que le llego de improviso, a pesar de no querer lazos, no querer amistad, al parecer los de aquellas tierras sentían diferente, siempre preocupados por nada en general, ahora si mirando hacia adelante, en otro momento leería esa carta, una carta que llego con los últimos pensamientos de un rey, ajena a su muerte….pues el tiempo era diferente en ambos mundos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Alice…**_

 _ **No sé si los valares escuchen mi última petición, los años han pasado y tanta gente marcho con palabras de aliento para ti, aun si no lo quisiste, fuiste apreciada de cierta manera en este lado, no lo tomes a mal, pero espero que te llegue, pues mi muerte está cerca.**_

 _ **Eh logrado crear un mundo perfecto, lleno de paz, aunque también con sus inconvenientes, un trabajo en conjunto con Eómer, Imrahil, Faramir y yo, además de más aliados, el reino unificado ha tenido frutos, lamento tantas cosas.**_

 _ **Lamento que hayas marchado aun si te ofrecí un lugar entre mi gente, espero que hayas logrado vencer tu oscuridad y no haya repercusiones como las tuvo Frodo por el anillo, me siendo culpable por tener esta paz y familia mientras tu aun te enfrentas a tus problemas.**_

 _ **Espero que te lleguen mis disculpas y las de los demás, yo como rey de Gondor te agradezco de nuevo tus acciones y espero que estés en mejores condiciones de las que te imagino.**_

 _ **Gracias**_

 _ **Atte.:**_

 _ **Elessar Telcontar/Aragorn**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice miro esa carta con tristeza en sus ojos, aun tenia labor que terminar, la pelea no acababa para ella, el inicio del final de ese mundo estaba presente, se dio el tiempo aun entre el caos para leer esa carta, tenía curiosidad por como llegaría, pero al menos era lo que los valares debieron sentir como su labor, ahora ante la mirada curiosa de la que se crio como su hija.

-Es una historia para después-dijo con un gesto suave para la criatura, aun el fuego se podía escuchar afuera, era el momento de pelear de nuevo para darle un futuro a la niña cuya creación era ser parte de Alice, todo para poder contarle esta historia…la historia del Señor de los anillos.

XXXXXXXXX

FIN

Bien es difícil escribir el final de una historia, pero como la inspiración vino a mí, pues bueno, espero que les haya sido de agrado esta saga, donde una mujer valiente se enfrentó a diversos problemas asumiendo una labor en un inicio a la fuerza.

Elboron es el primogénito de Faramir y Eowyn, muchas cosas se cambiaron pero aun la muerte es inminente, gracias a los que leyeron este fic, el fin ha llegado, como verán el corto epilogo es sobre la última de las películas de Resident evil, ahí Alice tiene una hija que fue de una de sus clones en un mundo ficticio, parte de los experimentos de Umbrella.

Se dio tiempo de leer esa carta, aun a pesar del caos, tenía curiosidad asi que no pudo evitarlo, después de todo era sorpresivo para ella.

Geme 1 fuera….


End file.
